BELONG TO YOU 2
by ManusiaFreak2
Summary: "Mau kemana!" "Pulang" "Suruh saja Hoseok dan Taehyung pergi duluan. Kau ini tidak peka, ya?" "Eh?" "Dari tadi Taehyung menunggu Hoseok untuk bisa pulang bersama. Jangan ganggu mereka!" "O-0h, OK " "…dan aku ingin bicara denganmu. Berdua." This is YoonMin story #AyoBaca #BTY2 #JanganPelitReview
1. Chapter 1

**_Present_**

 ** _A new Series of Belong To You by ManusiaFreak_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _It's Belong To You 2 - YoonMin Crush_**

 _Terimakasih untuk pembaca yang memberi banyak pujian berikut kritik dan saran yang diberikan untuk 'Belong To You'_

 _..._

 _*Ahh, kaku banget*_

 _Thanks ya, readers udah mau baca Belong To You .._

 _Aku buatin Belong To You 2 bukan karena banyak yang ngeluh cerita sebelumnya agak nanggung,_

 _tapi memang karena aku udah siapin ini jauh hari, dengan topik yang sama, cerita yang sama, tapi dengan sudut pandang_

 _yang beda dikit doang.._

 _Bedanya?_

 _Ya, kalo di BTY, yang jadi pembahasan utama itu TH and JK_

 _Nah! Kalo BTY 2, khusus buat YoonMin shippers nih_

 _Tapi tetep, aku buat secara flashback, sekaligus sampai kelanjutan BTY (alias mundur-maju kaya mbak Incess)_

 _So, pls enjoy this story. Jangan terlalu baper *HHAHA*_

 _Maapin salah2 aye juga ye, kemaren pan bedebat gegara Taekook / KookTae_

 _Disini aye tegasin dah, BTY 2 itu gak all YoonMin, ada kalanya Jimin jadi Top *Cihuiyy_

 _Jangan lupa comment yak! Kan biar aye tau salah2nya dimana mak.. OK?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **1 - Move On**

"Batu, gunting, kertas!"

"Batu, gunting, ker-tas! Waahhh!.."

"Aagh! Kenapa aku kalah terus?!" Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Baik. Katakan apa maumu dalam enampuluh detik."

"Apa-apaan!"

"…57, 56,55…" dia mulai menghitung mundur.

"OK, OK! Kalau begitu… contekan ujian~ tidak, tidak. Bisa-bisa kau malah menghancurkan nilaiku. Mungkin traktir aku makanan kantin selama sebulan?" Tapi sebelum Taehyung menjawab, Jimin sudah menggeleng cepat, mencoret opsi tersebut dalam kepalanya. Taehyung menghela lega.

"Uang jajanku selamaaat~"

Jimin masih berpikir keras saat tiba-tiba kepalanya dipukul cukup keras dari belakang. Hampir saja ia mengumpat pada orang yang sudah dengan sengaja –ataupun tidak- merusak tatanan rambutnya yang sudah dibuat sedemikian rapi, lagipula itu cukup sakit.

Terpaksa Jimin menelan semua kalimat kasar yang ingin dilontarkannya setelah melihat orang itu. Dia si dewa kampus, Kim Seokjin, berdiri canggung di belakangnya dengan ekspresi merasa bersalah tepat di belakangnya. Tentu saja dia tahu orang ini. Jimin salah satu penggemarnya –yah, meskipun tidak sefanatik gadis-gadis sekelasnya. Lagipula hei, dia ini laki-laki!

Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menganga, mengagumi sosok dihadapannya sekaligus menangisi perbandingan di antara mereka. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Itu tadi temanku, dia iseng melempar benda itu padaku tapi malah mengenaimu. Maaf ya…" Seokjin melirik pin nama di kemejanya, "…Jimin-ssi."

"…"

" _Err_.. permisi~" Seokjin melambai di depan wajah Jimin. "Apa itu tadi sakit sekali?" tanyanya lagi karena masih tak mendapat respon. Dia hanya menganga memandangi dewa kampus yang berdiri di depannya, tak sadar seseorang yang berdiri di samping pria itu mengerling tak suka.

Bahunya disenggol dengan sengaja. Dia tahu itu perbuatan Taehyung dan Jimin berterimakasih untuk itu. Akhirnya isi kepalanya kembali ke bumi lalu segera memperhatikan sekitar.

Taehyung buru-buru berdeham, mungkin untuk mencairkan suasana canggung akibat perbuatan konyolnya. "Dimana kau simpan matamu sampai kertas itu bisa nyasar kesini, eh?"

Ia menoleh secepat kilat begitu menyadari temannya ini bicara kasar pada seorang Kim Seokjin. "Hei! Apa-apaan bicaramu?! Sudah, ayo duduk." Bisiknya.

"Wah! Kau memang tak tahu malu, ya!" Seokjin sekarang bicara padanya. "Jimin-ssi, kenapa kau mau berteman dengan orang seperti ini? Bicaranya saja kasar begitu! Bahkan pada hyung-nya."

Segera ia menunduk, mewakili Taehyung meminta maaf pada Seokjin dan teman-temannya yang berdiri dongkol di balik meja dibelakang mereka. "Maaf, sunbae. Ini tidak akan terulang. Dia memang sedikit kasar, tapi sebenarnya dia baik."

"Baik katamu? Dia selalu mengabaikan ucapanku, selalu mengambil simpanan makananku, merusak figure Marioku~"

"Ah, hyung…Maaf ya, kalau yang terakhir itu… ulahku" Sela seorang teman Seokjin yang berkacamata. Seingatnya nama senior yang itu adalah Namjoon.

"…benarkah? Ah! Bagaimanapun, dia ini tidak sebaik yang kau kira!" Seokjin meneruskan. Telinganya memerah menunjukkan kalau dia mungkin sedang kesal atau marah, tapi wajahnya tak terlalu memperlihatkan seperti itu.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuk merasa ada yang janggal. Dia berbalik melihat Taehyung. "Apa kalian sedekat itu?" Lalu kembali ke Seokjin, "Sunbae kenal Taetae?"

Tiba-tiba Seokjin tertawa sinis. "Lihat itu, lihat! Dia bahkan tidak mau mengakui kakaknya sendiri pada teman-temannya! Kau malu punya hyung macam aku kan?"

Ia terdiam mencerna, disampingnya Taehyung juga, dan terlihat sangat gugup. Tak hanya Jimin, sekarang semua orang di kantin melihat ke Taehyung dan Seokjin, seolah sedang menemukan persamaan fisik diantara keduanya. Yah, mereka memang mirip. Jimin menyesal karena baru menyadari hal itu sekarang.

Sekali lagi Seokjin meminta maaf pada Jimin lalu dengan segera melewati mereka dan pergi ke meja kantin paling sudut. Seokjin dan teman-temannya memang selalu duduk disana, dan meja itu memang selalu kosong tiap kali jam dua belas seolah-olah semua orang sengaja mengosongkan itu untuk mereka.

"Jadi,…" Ia dan Taehyung sudah duduk kembali, menikmati makan siang mereka. "…katakan padaku. Apa itu benar?"

Taehyung tak menoleh. "Kenapa tanya lagi? Bukannya sudah jelas?" katanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Daebak! Kau punya hyung seorang dewa sekolah dan menyembunyikan fakta itu padaku? Idiot!"

Ia bisa merasakan Taehyung sedang memutar bola matanya jengah. Meski tak bisa menemukan titik masalah mengapa temannya yang bodoh ini menyembunyikan hal itu, Jimin hanya bisa diam saja, menunggu sampai saatnya nanti Taehyung mau cerita sendiri.

"Aku sudah tahu hukuman untukmu." Ujarnya tiba-tiba setelah lama hening.

Taehyung berhenti menyuap makanan. "Hukuman apa?" Keningnya berkerut bingung. Jimin mengacungkan kedua tangannya, dengan satu tangan mengepal dan yang lain membuka. Sepertinya Taehyung langsung mengerti karena dia mencebik dan menggaruki kepalanya sekarang.

Ia menunjuk pada sekawanan di meja sudut. "Orang itu.."

"Jin hyung? Aku harus apa pada-"

"Bukan kakakmu, tapi yang duduk di depannya."

Keningnya lagi-lagi berkerut. "Hoseok sunbae?"

"Wow, aku masih terkejut kau bisa kenal mereka semua. Jadi namanya Hoseok? Apapun itu, sekarang pergi kesana dan cium dia." Tegasnya tanpa merasa bersalah. Sebelumnya Jimin selalu kalah saat taruhan semacam ini dengan Taehyung dan ia menerima semua hukuman yang diberikan. Karena itu mungkin Taehyung tidak akan menolak untuk yang satu ini.

Segera Taehyung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Jimin merasa aneh. Taehyung sama sekali tak menolak, atau setidaknya tampak ogah-ogahan. Dia semakin dekat ke meja Seokjin dan teman-temannya sekarang, terlihat sangat gugup.

"Si bodoh itu benar-benar akan menciumnya?"

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

Musim panas berakhir, diganti dengan musim kemalasan untuk para senior yang kehilangan semangatnya pergi ke kampus. Terlebih lagi dengan dua orang yang merasa bantal dan selimut adalah teman terbaik mereka, Namjoon dan Yoongi.

Kalau orang lain akan mendapat kulit coklat setelah berjemur di pantai selama libur musim panas, mereka berdua malah sebaliknya, kulit pucat dan muka kusut karena tidur berhari-hari. Berbeda dengan dua temannya yang lain, Jin dan Hoseok. Mereka masih bisa menikmati udara hangat kampus dan bersemangat dengan cerita liburan yang mereka lalui.

Hoseok punya apel untuk makan siangnya, Yoongi mengambil dua burger untuknya sendiri, sementara Namjoon dan Jin memiliki banyak daging di mangkuk mereka.

"Kenapa kalian merusak pemandangan dengan menunjukkan muka gelap seperti itu? Diluar cerah, kalian tidak lihat? Tidak bisakah kalian sedikit menunjukkan rasa senang?" Jin berujar kesal sambil menyuapi Yoongi dengan daging miliknya. Hatinya selalu terbuka lebar untuk sepotong daging, jadi ia menerimanya.

"Liburnya terlalu singkat. Aku butuh tidur." Sahutnya malas dengan mulut penuh.

Jin mendengus. "Kalau kau bilang sebulan itu singkat, lebih baik kau tak perlu ke kampus lagi dan pergilah tidur setiap hari! Dasar kau!"

"Aku akan mendengarkan saranmu, hyung, kalau saja ayahku tidak segarang itu menyuruhku tetap ke sekolah sampai telingaku berdenging setiap waktu. Kurasa aku harus pindah." Yoongi terdengar kalut. Jin dan Namjoon menatapnya serius.

"Kau yakin mau pindah?" Balas Jin dan Namjoon bersamaan.

Ia mengangguk dengan pasti. "Oh." Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk bisa hidup mandiri. Telinganya akan segera tuli kalau berlama-lama di rumah dengan ayahnya ada disana meneriakinya setiap saat. "Apa ada apartemen kosong yang murah di sekitar kampus?"

"Daebak! Kau beruntung, anak muda!" Namjoon dengan sengaja menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Kau lupa aku lebih tua darimu, tuan?" Balasnya garang. "Ada apa memangnya?"

"Tetangga baru kami sedang mencari seseorang yang mau menempati kamar lain di apartemennya. Mungkin kau berminat?" Jin tersenyum usil.

"Maksud hyung, aku tinggal satu apartemen dengan orang itu?" Jin mengangguk membenarkan. "Tidak masalah asalkan dia mau memberi harga miring untukku. Tapi kenapa dia mau menyewakan kamarnya?"

"Karena dia pengecut."

"Hyung!" Tiba-tiba Hoseok meneriaki Jin.

"Baiklah, dia sedikit penakut~"

"Sama saja!"

"Kau 'kan memang penakut!" Dukung Namjoon. "Hanya kau laki-laki yang tak berani menempati apartemen barumu cuma karena gossip hantu."

Yoongi langsung menghentikan perdebatan mereka. "Jadi maksudnya tetangga baru kalian- dia?" menunjuk Hoseok.

Namjoon dan Jin mengangguk serempak dengan senyum lebar menunjukkan gigi-gigi mereka yang rapi dengan wajah tak berdosa. Meski kesal dengan ejekan Namjoon, tapi Hoseok juga mengikuti mereka, menunjukkan senyuman malaikat untuk Yoongi. "Hyung, kau mau, kan?" bujuknya.

Ia mendengus. "Kau hanya memanggilku hyung disaat kau butuh sesuatu dariku." Hoseok mengambil daging dari mangkuk Jin dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Yoongi. Sepertinya cara itu lumayan berhasil. "Aku tidak tahu kau pindah ke gedung yang sama dengan mereka. Kapan?"

"Seminggu yang lalu. Tapi aku baru menginap disana dua malam belakangan~"

"Karena kau penakut." Potong Namjoon. Hoseok memandangnya sinis.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi kau harus bantu mengepak barang-barangku."

Hoseok merengutkan bibirnya lalu menghela pasrah. "Ne."

Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang kepindahan Yoongi saat tiba-tiba seseorang datang ke arah meja mereka, berjalan hati-hati sambil menundukkan kepala. Wajahnya memerah, entah itu karena panik atau takut dan semacamnya. Jin yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangannya tampak sedikit terkejut. "Taehyungie?" Sekarang semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

Anak itu berjalan makin dekat. "Yah, Taehyung-ah! Kau kenapa?"

Alih-alih mendekati SeokJin, Taehyung berjalan menyamping lalu berhenti tepat di belakang kursi Hoseok. "Salam kenal, sunbae. Namaku Kim Taehyung." Ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah mereka. Setelah menegakkan badannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hoseok ragu-ragu lalu mencium pipi pria itu.

Untungnya Hoseok segera mendorong Taehyung menjauh sebelum siswa lain yang masih ada di kantin memergoki mereka. "Kau gila, ya?!" Geramnya.

"Taehyung-ah!" Seru Jin tak kalah kesal.

Taehyung kemudian menunduk minta maaf lalu berjalan pergi. Mereka bisa melihat seseorang duduk sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan di meja yang sekarang didatangi anak itu. "Mereka merencanakan ini. Mungkin sedang taruhan. Sudahlah, abaikan saja, mereka masih bayi." Katanya santai.

"Abaikan?! Bagaimana kalau tadi seseorang tidak sengaja melihat ke arah sini lalu memulai gossip-gosip tentang aku?" Tak sengaja tomat di burgernya terlempar ke meja karena Hoseok menusuk makanannya asal. "Agh! Gara-gara anak gila itu! Tomatku yang berharga-"

"Yah! Kenapa kalian bilang begitu di depanku?" Rengek Jin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Karena dia kenalanmu?"

"Kenalan? Kalian tidak percaya dengan yang kukatakan tadi pada temannya? Dia itu benar-benar adikku!"

"Serius?" pekik mereka hampir bersamaan.

Seokjin menyuapi mereka satu persatu dengan daging. Tak ada gunanya bicara dengan ketiga orang ini karena mereka akan segera lupa. Membawa Taehyung langsung pada mereka adalah hal yang lebih baik dan mereka bisa saling mengenal kedepannya. Khususnya dengan Namjoon.

Pria itu memain-mainkan daging di atas mangkuk, kelihatan sekali tak berniat untuk memakannya. Daging yang malang. "Memikirkan sesuatu?" Bisiknya pada Namjoon. Ia mengabaikan Hoseok dan Yoongi yang sudah kembali ke dunia mereka masing-masing, melamun.

Namjoon menyuap sepotong daging ke mulutnya lalu mengangkat bahu. Ia tahu pria itu sedikit terganggu setelah melihat adiknya tadi. "Tentang Taehyung, eh?"

"Kau tahu aku tak suka ada rahasia kan, hyung?" Seokjin mundur. "Apa setahun masih belum cukup? Aku juga ingin tahu tentang… tentang…"

"Kami ke kelas duluan, ya." Hoseok menyela. Ia dan Yoongi sudah berdiri sambil memegangi makanan mereka yang tersisa. Sangat pengertian.

"Aku tak bermaksud merahasiakan apa-apa, Namjoon-ah. Kau tahu aku percaya padamu. Bukannya kau juga sudah bertemu ibuku? Kau juga sudah mengobrol dengan ayah lewat telepon."

"Tapi tidak dengan adikmu! Memang apa salahnya mengenalkan Taehyung padaku?"

"Tak salah. Hanya saja adikku yang keras kepala itu yang menolak menganggapku ada di kampus ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Mungkin, mungkin… dia malu? Karena aku… dan kau~"

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

"Kita di kampus ini baru setengah tahun, tapi kau sudah mendapat dua catatan buruk karena terlambat. Kau ini tak niat kuliah, ya? Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak begitu yakin kau ini benar adiknya Kim Seokjin sunbae. Bagaimanapun dilihat kalian ini memang mirip, tapi tetap saja pribadi kalian benar-benar bertolak belakang. Dia itu ramah pada siapapun, jenius, sementara kau…" Jimin menghela napas dengan sengaja.

Taehyung tak mempedulikan celotehan temannya dan lanjut menggambar sesuatu yang abstrak di atas kertas kosong. Dia tidak benar-benar ada disana dan Jimin tahu itu. Matanya menatap kosong ke meja meski tangannya bergerak-gerak.

"Kau melamun tentang apa lagi? Paman Kim? Bibi? Atau jangan-jangan, kakekmu, ya?" Tebak Jimin. Taehyung selalu tertutup pada orang lain selain padanya. Mereka selalu berbagi cerita tentang apa saja dan belakangan ini Taehyung sering cerita tentang betapa ia merindukan kakeknya yang tinggal di desa.

Tapi orang itu masih membisu, berarti ini bukan tentang keluarganya. "Kau tega sekali padaku. Tidak ada yang pernah kusembunyikan darimu, tapi kau malah merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan Seokjin sunbae selama ini."

"Bukannya merahasiakan," sanggah Taehyung. "Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dia itu populer di kampus dan aku tidak mau bergaul dengan orang lain yang menganggapku teman hanya karena aku adiknya Jin hyung. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Ia mengangkat satu tangannya menopang dagu. "Ada benarnya juga." Sahutnya diplomatis. Kebanyakan dari mereka pastinya adalah perempuan, para fans seorang idola kampus, Kim Seokjin. Mereka menutup obrolan ketika pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang dosen masuk lalu memulai pelajaran.

Keduanya berjalan keluar kelas dengan tampang kusut setelah masa-masa sulit dari dosen berwajah malaikat berhati iblis, Mr. Danny. Kuis dadakan mereka hari ini benar-benar seperti neraka. Jimin dan Taehyung tak bisa berkutik selama kelas berlangsung.

Jimin mengerang seperti gajah lapar. "Kuharap di kehidupan selanjutnya orang itu jadi ikan saja! Aku ingin sekali memakannya hidup-hidup!" teriaknya gemas. Taehyung dan beberapa anak dari kelas yang sama berjalan di sebelah mereka ikut terkikik sekaligus mengamini keinginannya.

"Bukannya kau paling suka Mr. Danny? Kau bilang dia itu mirip ayahmu." Komentar salah seorang dari mereka.

"Karena wajahnya itulah niatku melempar kepalanya dengan meja selalu batal." Mereka tertawa lagi dengan pengakuan Jimin dan karena melihat tampang depresinya. Ia salah satu mahasiswa yang hampir saja mendapat lencana merah dari Mr. Danny hari ini karena kedapatan mengobrol.

Pria dengan rambut ungu tua bicara pada Taehyung. "Ooh… apa dia makan sesuatu yang aneh pagi ini? Dia tidak seperti Jimin yang kukenal."

"Dia makan roti basi dan selai kadaluarsa. Aku lupa mengingatkanmu tentang itu, maaf Jimin-ah." Gurau Taehyung yang disambut gelak tawa mereka. Jimin mengirimkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Taehyung dan yang lainnya.

Dari depan mereka melintas beberapa orang senior populer diikuti sekumpulan gadis dari tahun pertama dan kedua yang berusaha mencari perhatian mereka. Jimin bisa melihat sikap tak nyaman Taehyung dan langsung menyeretnya dari sana. "Kami harus pergi!" Teriaknya pada teman-temannya yang lain sebelum mereka berlari makin jauh.

Mereka sudah ada di depan pilar utama dan langsung pergi mencari taksi. Jimin baru mengeluarkan isi hatinya setelah mereka di atas mobil dalam perjalanan pulang. "Teman adalah teman. Tidak ada yang namanya teman karena kakakmu atau orangtuamu, atau apapun itu. Jangan terlalu khawatir tentang sekelilingmu, Taehyung-ah."

"Kau akan mengatakan hal sebaliknya kalau nanti kau merasakannya sendiri." Sahutnya dengan nada pasti. Taehyung sudah mengalaminya saat mereka duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Itu sebabnya dia minta bersekolah di tempat yang berbeda saat akan duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. "Sudah kuduga ini yang akan terjadi kalau aku menuruti Jin hyung."

"Jadi dia yang memintamu kuliah disini?"

"Oh." Taehyung mengangguk tak bersemangat. "Aku akan pindah. Kau akan ikut denganku, kan?"

Matanya mengerjap kaget. "Pindah? Kau mau berhenti dari sini hanya karena ada kakakmu disana?"

Taehyung langsung memukul kepalanya dari belakang. "Bukan pindah kampus, bodoh! Entah bagaimana caranya, Jin hyung berhasil meyakinkan ayah untuk mengusirku dari rumah. Mulai besok lusa aku pindah ke apartemen pilihannya." Tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

"Lalu kenapa aku ikut?"

"Kurasa tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus. Kita bisa jalan kaki setiap pagi dan lebih hemat biaya. Bagaimana?"

"Memangnya aku boleh ikut?" Ulang Jimin lagi.

"Harusnya aku tidak usah bertanya." Balas Taehyung geram. "Baiklah, aku perbaiki kata-kataku. Kau harus ikut. Aku yang akan meminta ijin dari ibumu."

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

Jimin tidak menyangka Taehyung sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya beberapa hari lalu. Pagi ini Taehyung dan Jin datang ke rumahnya dan membicarakan tentang kepindahan mereka.. Selama ini Jimin dan Taehyung harus melalui perjalanan jauh ke kampus. Ibunya jelas saja merasa senang karena Jimin tak perlu lagi kesulitan setiap pagi

Sorenya mereka langsung berkemas dan Jin membantu mereka membawakan barang dengan mobil ayahnya. Taehyung masih belum tahu kemana mereka akan pergi dan hanya bisa pasrah pada kakaknya. Ia hanya berharap tempat baru mereka cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali.

"Apa disana ada kolam renang?" Tanya Taehyung penuh harap. Mereka sedang di perjalanan menuju apartemen barunya sekarang. "Akan lebih baik lagi kalau ada taman bermainnya."

Jin menjawab tanpa kehilangan fokusnya menyetir mobil. "Memangnya berapa umurmu sekarang? Dasar bocah tua!"

"Woah, lihat siapa yang bicara. Kau itu kakaknya si 'bocah tua', Seokjin-ssi." Sahutnya sarkas.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau aku ini kakakmu pada orang lain. Kenapa sekarang kau tiba-tiba melakukannya?"

"Karena kadang-kadang kau membuatku malu! Kau lebih kekanakan dibanding aku."

"Memangnya selama ini siapa yang selalu bertingkah memalukan di depan semua keluarga besar?"

"Bukan aku!"

"Kau orangnya!"

Seorang yang duduk di kursi belakang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Jimin jadi melihat persamaan yang kental di antara kedua kakak beradik di depannya. _Bisa kulihat kalian berdua sama-sama bocah,_ pikirnya mantap sambil berusaha untuk tidak menutup kedua telinganya.

Setengah jam kemudian meski diselingi perdebatan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah gedung tinggi dengan banyak jendela dan pintu. "Disinilah kalian akan tinggal. Ayo keluar, kutunjukkan apartemen kalian." Ujar Jin setelah memarkirkan mobil.

Mereka tidak masuk ke dalam gedung untuk naik lift melainkan berjalan ke bagian samping dan menaiki tangga. "Letaknya di lantai dua, jadi kalian tidak perlu repot-repot melewati lobi." Jin menjelaskan sambil menuntun mereka menaiki anak tangga.

Sesampainya di atas, mereka di hadapankan pada lima pintu berjejer dalam satu lorong dan pintu pertama gelap dan terasa menyeramkan. "Jangan bilang aku akan tinggal di sini." Taehyung menunjuk ke apartemen dengan papan tulisan 101 bergantung di handle pintu.

Untungnya Jin menggeleng dan membawa mereka berjalan lagi sampai ke pintu 104. "Aku tinggal di kamar 102. Jadi, kalau kalian perlu apa-apa panggil aku saja." Jin menyebutkan empat angka password pintu mereka dan membukakan pintu.

Mulut mereka sama-sama ternganga melihat keadaan di dalam apartemen yang sebentar lagi resmi akan mereka tinggali. Jimin sampai harus mengucek matanya berulang kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini benar-benar nyata.

Ada sofa putih yang cukup besar di tengah ruangan dan set lengkap home teather di depannya. Mereka akan punya bioskop mini sendiri dengan benda itu. Jimin paling suka gorden satin warna pastel yang terpasang di ruang tamu, sementara Taehyung tak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari beberapa lukisan kontemporer yang tergantung di dinding.

"Ini keren!" teriak mereka hampir bersamaan. "Memangnya harus apartemen semewah ini, hyung?" Taehyung berkomentar meskipun dia sendiri merasa senang.

"Pemilik sebelumnya adalah seorang pelukis dan dia cukup kaya. Sayangnya dia meninggal baru-baru ini karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya."

"Me-meninggal? Oh tidak." Jimin melepas gorden satin itu dari tangannya, setengah berlari kembali ke pintu.

Taehyung bereaksi tak jauh berbeda. Ia menyeret pandangannya dari lukisan yang kemungkinan besar dibuat sendiri oleh si pemilik apartemen sebelumnya. Meskipun itu sangat indah, akan berbeda ceritanya kalau lukisan itu punya sejarah yang membuatnya merinding. "Hyung, apa kami tidak bisa menempati apartemen lain saja?" katanya pada Jin. "Bukannya di samping apartemenmu adalah kamar 103? Kami bisa tinggal disana saja, kan?"

"Ada dua temanku yang tinggal disana."

"105?"

"Disana ada pengantin baru yang menempatinya. Kau mau menganggu malam berharga mereka, eh?" Jin terkekeh. "Jangan khawatir, aku pernah tinggal disini beberapa minggu sebelum pindah ke kamar 102 dan tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi. Tuan Ryan sangat baik. Dia bahkan membiarkan lukisan dan apartemennya dilelang dengan harga cukup murah.

"Berarti dia meninggal setelah ini dijual?"

"Yep. Dan dia meninggal seminggu kemudian di rumah sakit. Menurutku dia sudah tahu akan meninggal."

Bukannya takut, sekarang mereka malah ganti kasihan dengan orang itu. Jimin dan Taehyung akhirnya memilih masuk dan melihat-lihat ke sekeliling apartemen baru mereka. Ada dua kamar disana dan mereka memilihnya tanpa harus berdebat.

Lain dengan ruang tamu dan dapur yang terlihat berisi dan mewah, kamar Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama kosong. Tidak ada barang lain disana selain tempat tidur dan lemari tinggi. "Aku sengaja mengosongkannya. Kupikir kalian ingin mengisi kamar kalian dengan cara kalian sendiri." Ujar Jin pada mereka berdua.

Jin meninggalkan mereka untuk mulai menghias kamar masing-masing. Jimin dan Taehyung kembali lagi ke mobil untuk mengambil barang-barang mereka yang tersisa lalu menempatkannya di kamar mereka.

Hari sudah hampir gelap saat mereka selesai berkemas. Jin memanggil mereka untuk makan malam di apartemennya. Mereka mandi bergantian sebelum pergi ke sana.

"Apa kita akan makan di luar dengan kakakmu?" Tanya Jimin saat mereka bergegas ke apartemen Jin.

"Tidak akan. Jin hyung pintar masak. Dia tidak akan membiarkan kita makan masakan luar selagi dia masih ada disini. Prinsipnya seperti nenek-nenek."

Lain dengan Taehyung, Jimin takjub mendengar kabar itu. "Sekarang aku tidak heran lagi bagaimana Seokjin sunbae bisa jadi idola seperti itu." Pujinya bangga.

Pintu depan apartemen Seokjin terbuka sedikit tapi Jimin tetap mengetuknya sebanyak tiga kali sebelum mereka masuk. Ia mengernyit karena mendengar ada beberapa suara lain di dalam selain suara milik kakaknya Taehyung. Jin datang menyambut mereka dan menyuruh mereka langsung ke meja makan.

Ia tak bisa tak melirik ke sekelilingnya. Apartemen Jin sedikit lebih luas dibanding yang ia dan Taehyung tempati –meskipun sebenarnya apartemen mereka juga sudah sangat luas untuk ditinggali dua orang. Perpaduan warna jingga dan putih beradu di sepanjang ruang tamu membuat suasana cerah dan hangat. "Apartemenmu bagus sekali, sunbae." Puji Jimin tulus. Jin balas tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih. Aku memang bekerja keras untuk ini semua. Seorang teman yang tinggal denganku cukup pemilih dan aku juga begitu." Balasnya.

"Sunbae tinggal dengan orang lain disini?" Jimin melihat ke sekeliling sekali lagi mencari orang yang dimaksud.

Jin membenarkan, "Ne, aku akan memperkenalkan mereka pada kalian. Mereka ada di meja makan, ayo!" lalu setengah menyeret mereka ke meja makan dekat dapur.

Disana ada tiga orang duduk berderet menikmati makanan di atas meja sambil sesekali mengobrolkan sesuatu. Ia menahan napas selama Jin memperkenalkan nama mereka satu per satu, tak menyangka sebentar lagi ia akan makan malam dengan para senior populer.

Di sampingnya Taehyung tampak gelisah. Ia tahu penyebabnya adalah karena kejadian beberapa hari lalu di kantin kampus. Jimin berniat akan meminta maaf langsung pada Hoseok malam ini agar temannya itu bisa lebih tenang. Ia merasa ini adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Keduanya membungkuk lalu memperkenalkan diri pada ketiga teman Jin sebelum ikut duduk di sana. "Baik-baiklah padanya. Kita akan jadi tetangga mulai sekarang." Semua yang ada di meja makan –kecuali Namjoon– memandang Jin terkejut.

"Jadi yang mau pindah ke apartemen 103 itu adikmu?" Hoseok buka suara. Sepertinya ia masih kesal tentang kejadian sebelumnya. Jimin segera mengambil tindakan.

"Sunbae, masalah sebelumnya… Aku ingin minta maaf. Bukan Taehyung, tapi aku yang salah." Ia kemudian menceritakan segala tetek bengek taruhan yang mereka lakukan "… sekali lagi maaf. Lagipula sebenarnya dia salah orang…" Katanya menggantung cerita.

"Salah orang?" Taehyung menatapnya kaget.

"Aku menyuruhmu mencium orang yang duduk di depan Seokjin sunbae" ia menunjuk pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menunjuk pada hidungnya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Ma-maaf." Ia menunduk malu, menyadari mulutnya terlalu banyak bicara.

"Ne, sudahlah. Lagipula tidak ada yang melihatnya waktu itu. Tidak ada lain kali, OK?!" tegas Hoseok tapi dengan nada bersahabat. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin bersikap canggung dengan tetangga baru. Siapa namamu tadi?"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya balas tersenyum pada Hoseok. "Jimin. Park Ji Min. Terimakasih, sunbae-nim."

Taehyung ikut menunduk malu di sampingnya. "Aku juga- maaf, sunbae-nim."

Tak ingin suasana makan malam mereka berubah kaku, Seokjin mengeluarkan semua makanan yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya sejak sore tadi dan menaruhnya berjejer di atas meja. Mereka makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali saling mengakrabkan diri.

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

Di bangunan lama kampus yang letaknya sedikit tersembunyi ke bagian taman belakang, ada satu ruangan kosong yang lampunya selalu menyala dari dalam dan beberapa kali pelajar yang lewat darisana mengaku mendengar pintu terbuka dan tertutup padahal tak pernah ada yang berani memasuki ruangan itu setelah sekian lama.

Bagi orang lain mungkin tempat itu adalah ruangan kosong tak berarti yang mungkin saja dihuni beberapa sosok hantu. Tapi bagi Yoongi dan yang lainnya, tempat itu adalah studio berharga mereka, tempat dimana mereka bisa melepaskan ide-ide mereka dengan bebas tanpa harus diganggu kebisingan dari dunia luar. Mereka berempatlah si hantu ruangan kosong yang selalu dibicarakan orang-orang.

Yoongi sedang kehabisan tenaga dan semua ide di kepala jeniusnya. Ia sedang tak ingin melakukan apa-apa selain tidur. Alhasil semua kertas dan pena yang tadi digunakannya untuk menulis lagu, sekarang beralih fungsi jadi bantal. Ia telentang di lantai dengan posisi senyaman mungkin. "Kurasa minggu depan aku akan mencuri salah satu sofa di ruang dosen dan menyeretnya kesini." Yoongi bergumam di tengah tidur siangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta saja pada Tuan Kim?" Hoseok berkomentar dari sudut ruangan, sejak tadi sibuk mengusap-usap ponselnya. "Atau bilang saja pada Jin hyung. Dia pasti langsung menyediakannya untuk kita."

Ia membuka mata dan langsung melihat ke tempat Hoseok duduk. "Apa?" Tanyanya risih karena diperhatikan terlalu lama.

"Ide bagus!" Seru Yoongi bersemangat. "Aku bahkan tidak ingat tentang Tuan Kim sama sekali. Apa dia sedang sibuk sekarang? Aku akan meneleponnya." Tak main-main, ia langsung mengambil ponselnya dari saku dan mencari nama Tuan Kim di daftar kontak.

Hanya berselang setengah jam kemudian, dua orang pria yang mereka tahu adalah petugas kebersihan di kampus datang membawa sofa panjang berwarna tanah ke dalam studio. Keduanya tampak terkejut karena ternyata di dalam ruangan itu ada orang. Hoseok dan Yoongi membantu membawakan satu sofa lagi yang masih ada di luar.

"Aku hanya minta satu dan dia memberi kita dua. Woah! Tuan Kim memang paling bisa diandalkan!" Serunya penuh kebanggaan.

Hanya beberapa saat kemudian, dua orang petugas tadi datang lagi. Kali ini mereka minta bantuan Yoongi dan Hoseok untuk menurunkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa dari atas mobil. Ada loker tinggi delapan pintu dan dua buah meja. Yang terakhir, Yoongi tak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat melihat benda itu ada disana. "Wah! Dari mana datangnya ini? Aku tak tahu ada piano tua yang mengganggur di kampus ini.

Pria berbaju merah yang menjawabnya katanya, "Ini kami bawa langsung dari rumahnya Tuan Kim." Yoongi menyambut piano itu dengan wajah berseri lalu menurunkannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Ponselnya berdering dan Yoongi langsung mengangkatnya di sambungan pertama. "Terimakasih banyak, Tuan Kim! Kau baik sekali!" Ujarnya langsung bahkan sebelum orang di seberang telepon menyapa.

Tuan Kim tertawa. _"Tidak, akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih. Kalian sudah jadi anak yang baik selama ini dan membantu menjaga keponakan-keponakanku. Kudengar Taehyung juga sudah ikut pindah kesana?"_

"Benar. Ah! Pianonya- aku sangat menyukainya. Itu merk langka! Aku tidak menyangka kau mendapatkannya, Tuan Kim!"

 _"Ayahku yang mendapatkannya di sebuah lelang barang antik. Aku tidak begitu mengerti musik, dan anak-anakku juga lebih suka sastra dan hukum. Taehyung dan Jin juga lebih tertarik menyanyi dibanding alat musik, jadi aku kehabisan akal akan memberikan piano itu pada siapa. Untungnya aku ingat Jin pernah bilang tentang ketertarikanmu pada piano."_

"Meskipun terdengar seperti kau sedang membuang barang itu padaku, tapi aku tetap suka." Tuan Kim terkikik lebih lagi. Yoongi meneruskan, "Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak, Tuan Kim. Kami akan mempergunakan semua barang ini sebaik-baiknya."

Setelah membicarakan beberapa hal dan memutus sambungan, ia mendatangi Hoseok dan membantu mereka mengatur susunan benda-benda yang dibawa masuk ke dalam studio. _"_ Tempat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti studio sekarang. Hebat!"

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

Hal yang paling dihindari Taehyung justru terjadi hari ini. Mereka sama sekali tak bisa menolak permintaan Seokjin untuk ikut ke kampus bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya. Selama di perjalanan Hoseok selalu mengajaknya dan Jimin bicara untuk mencairkan ketegangan di antara mereka tapi tetap saja ia merasa gugup. Sampai di kampus, Taehyung langsung menyeret Jimin turun dari mobil untuk menghindari mata para fans idola kampus itu.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyadari kalau kita datang dengan mereka, Taehyung-ah. Tenanglah!" Jimin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Taehyung yang masih setengah menyeretnya.

Setelah sampai di depan perpustakaan baru ia merasa lebih aman dan melepas tangan Jimin. Sepertinya memang tidak ada yang melihat mereka karena suasananya masih sepi disana. Akhirnya keduanya berjalan lebih tenang menuju kelas mereka di lantai dua.

"Aku suka Hoseok sunbae, dia orang yang ramah dan cerdas. Pantas saja dia bisa berteman dengan kakakmu. Seokjin sunbae luar biasa. Aku ingin sekali belajar masak darinya, apa dia akan mau memberiku pelajaran memasak pribadi?" Jimin bertanya tanpa mempedulikan Taehyung akan menjawabnya atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin seseorang mendengarkannya seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana dengan Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Taehyung tepat sasaran.

Wajah Jimin memerah seketika. "Dia yang paling menarik bagiku. Sikap diamnya terkadang membuatku penasaran. Tapi saat dia tersenyum, aku hampir tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencubit pipinya. Apa sekarang aku terdengar seperti orang gila?"

"Kau 'kan memang gila, aku tidak akan protes. Sudah kuduga kau menyukainya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Jimin penasaran. Sejak malam pertemuan itu, dia sama sekali tak menyebut nama Yoongi di depan Taehyung.

Taehyung mendesis. "Bagaimana aku tahu? Matamu tak bisa lepas darinya sepanjang makan malam di apartemen Jin hyung dan kau bertanya bagaimana aku tahu? Kurasa Yoongi hyung sendiri pasti langsung tahu isi hatimu saat itu juga."

"Sepertinya kau mengenalnya dengan baik, ya?"

"Orangtua kami berteman cukup dekat dan sama-sama pernah tinggal di Daegu. Dia sendiri lebih dekat dengan Jin hyung dibanding aku karena mereka di umur yang tak jauh berbeda. Kurasa dia bahkan tidak mengenaliku, sampai kejadian di kantin waktu itu." Jelasnya. "Yoongi hyung bukan orang yang mudah untuk didekati, jadi kau harus berusaha lebih banyak untuk bisa berteman dengannya."

"Aku mengerti." Jimin bergumam kecil. "Kau benar. Aku memang memperhatikan dia. Meskipun ada Seokjin sunbae yang tampak sempurna dan senyuman malaikat Hoseok sunbae, atau dengan Namjoon sunbae yang hebat berdiri di sampingnya pun, mataku tetap sampai pada Yoongi sunbae lebih dulu."

Kening Taehyung berkerut dalam sekarang. "Katakan padaku. Apa kau menyukainya sebagai senior keren, atau…" Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk jari-jarinya menyerupai tanda kutip ke udara, "…sebagai laki-laki?"

"Sekarang ini masih yang pertama. Tapi mungkin saja kalau ini akan berubah." Sahut Jimin malu-malu.

Taehyung menatapnya serius. "Apa kau- _err…_ kau suka laki-laki?"

"Yah! Kenapa kau menjauh seperti itu?!" Katanya setengah berteriak, melihat Taehyung bergerak mundur selangkah demi selangkah membuat jarak. "Kalaupun aku menyukai laki-laki, orang itu mungkin adalah Yoongi sunbae, bukannya kau!"

Ia memiringkan kepala, setengah hati menanggapi perkataan Jimin. Mereka sudah sampai di kelas instrument dan kelasnya sama sekali kosong. "Apa kita memasuki kelas yang salah?" Jimin di sebelahnya berekspresi sama yang artinya mereka sama-sama tak tahu apa yang terjadi disana.

"Kupikir kita tidak terlambat atau datang terlalu cepat. Kenapa masih belum ada orang?" Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk memastikan dari temannya yang lain. Belum sampai beberapa detik ia bicara di dengan seseorang di telepon, raut wajahnya berubah masam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin was-was begitu Taehyung mengembalikan ponselnya ke saku.

Setelah mengambil napas sesaat untuk mengendalikan api di kepalanya baru ia bicara, "Ini alasan kenapa aku selalu pilih-pilih teman. Dosen pergi seminar dan semua kelas hari ini dibatalkan. Tidak ada yang memberitahu kita tentang hal ini. Apa menurutmu selama ini kita bahkan mengenal semua orang?"

"Jadi maksudmu kita tidak ada kelas?" Jimin masih bertanya untuk memastikan. Lain dengan Taehyung, dia terlihat lebih ceria.

"Kenapa perasaanku bilang, kau menyukai ide ini?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan diluar? Daging? Daging?"

Taehyung menghitung-hitung sisa uang simpanan yang ia punya dalam hati. "Aku tidak akan punya uang cukup untuk seminggu kalau aku makan daging sekarang."

"Aku punya ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak kakakmu dan teman-temannya saja? Kau bisa minta Seokjin sunbae mentraktir makananmu~"

"Dan kau bisa berlama-lama memandangi Yoongi hyung, aku benar?" Tebakannya sangat tepat karena sekali lagi rona di wajah Jimin langsung memenuhi pipinya. "Kau pintar memonopoli. Aku hanya tameng disini. Kenapa kau tidak langsung katakan saja kalau kau menyukainya?! Dasar penyuka laki-laki!"

"Woah, Taehyung-ah… Berhati-hatilah dengan kata-katamu. Kau tidak bisa percaya apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Aku tidak pernah bilang aku penyuka laki-laki, kan? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Jimin tidak terlihat sedang marah, tapi ia sedikit kecewa dengan reaksi Taehyung tentangnya. "Tapi kuakui kau benar tentang alasanku untuk mengajak mereka ikut."

"Kau terlalu mudah ditebak. Aku sangat tahu Yoongi hyung. Setelah kau mengenalnya nanti, bisa kujamin kau menyesal sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menyukainya." Katanya diplomatis.

"Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan terjadi."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan diluar? Daging? Daging?"_

 _"Aku tidak akan punya uang cukup untuk seminggu kalau aku makan daging sekarang."_

 _"Aku punya ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak kakakmu dan teman-temannya saja? Kau bisa minta Seokjin sunbae mentraktir makananmu~"_

 _"Dan kau bisa berlama-lama memandangi Yoongi hyung, aku benar? Kau pintar memonopoli. Aku hanya tameng disini. Kenapa kau tidak langsung katakan saja kalau kau menyukainya?! Dasar penyuka laki-laki!"_

 _"Woah, Taehyung-ah… Hati-hati dengan kata-katamu. Kau tidak bisa percaya apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Aku tidak pernah bilang aku penyuka laki-laki, kan? Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Tapi kuakui kau benar tentang alasanku untuk mengajak mereka ikut."_

 _"Kau terlalu mudah ditebak. Aku sangat tahu Yoongi hyung. Setelah kau mengenalnya nanti, aku bisa jamin kau menyesal sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk menyukainya."_

 _"Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan terjadi."_

.

.

.

 **2 - Pursuing**

"Woah! Kurasa ini yang dinamakan telepati." Taehyung memandangi ponselnya dengan mata melebar.

Jimin yang penasaran ikut melirik ponsel Taehyung. "Ada apa?"

"Baru saja aku mau kirim pesan untuk Jin hyung, dia sudah lebih dulu melakukannya."

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia mengajak kita ke makan bersama malam nanti. Ini.. semacam perayaan –kurasa."

"Daebak!" Jimin spontan melompat kesenangan. Taehyung tahu betul penyebabnya, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Jam berapa? Dimana? Dimana?"

"Semangat sekali!" Cibirnya. "Kenapa tidak kau tanya saja sendiri? Bukannya kau jadi punya alasan untuk bertemu kakakku –dan teman-temannya? Ayo ke kantin! Melihatmu seperti cacing kepanasan begitu buat aku lapar." Taehyung mencebik lalu tersenyum simpul. Ia masih tidak begitu yakin apakah sebaiknya ia mendukung atau menghentikan Jimin.

 _Aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja, Jiminie.._

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

Yoongi, dan Hoseok berdiri di tengah antrean panjang untuk beli makan siang. Keduanya tampak tak sabaran sambil memegangi perut masing-masing, kelaparan.

"Lima menit lagi gadis sialan itu masih belum membuat pilihan juga, jangan salahkan aku kalau nampan ini yang akan jadi makanannya." Gumam Yoongi serius. Hoseok berbalik dan mengangguk setuju.

Untunglah gadis di depan counter yang sejak beberapa menit lalu membuat antrean macet, akhirnya mengambil lauknya tepat setelah Yoongi menyumpah. Syukurlah~ ada kepala yang selamat untuk hari ini.

Setelah sepuluh menit baru mereka berdua bisa duduk tenang sambil menyantap makanan masing-masing.

Dari kejauhan tampak Seokjin datang ke arah mereka, Namjoon mengekor mirip anak itik.

"Kau sedang tak ada kelas?" sapa Seokjin begitu ia sudah duduk di samping Yoongi. Di depan mereka, Namjoon dan Hoseok sudah mulai ribut seperti biasa karena berebut ayam goreng.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk ringan sambil terus menikmati makan siangnya.

"Seingatku besok kau tidak ada kelas 'kan? Kau sibuk malam nanti, Yoongi-ji?"

Yoongi langsung memelototinya karena menggunakan panggilan itu. Ia melirik kanan kiri berharap tak ada yang mendengar hal tersebut. "Apa maumu, hyung? Katakan saja, tidak perlu basa basi."

"Ugh, dinginnya." Seokjin pura-pura mundur. "Ini sudah setahun sejak aku dan Namjoon… yah, kau tahu, kan? Nanti malam kami berencana membuat party kecil-kecilan dan kalau kau sempat~"

"Baiklah." Balasnya tiba-tiba, membuat Seokjin dan dua orang lain –yang tadinya masih sibuk berdebat– serempak terperangah. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Masih tak ada yang menjawab, "OK, aku tak jadi ikut."

Seokjin yang lebih dulu tersadar langsung merengek disamping Yoongi. "Ja-jangan! Kau- kau harus ikut, Yoongi-ji. Aku sudah persiapkan banyak hal dan tempatnya hanya beberapa langkah dari kamarmu kok…"

"Ne, ne."

Yoongi tak peduli lagi dengan sekitarnya dan terus makan makanan lezat di nampannya. Bahkan Namjoon dan Hoseok yang berbisik-bisik di depannya pun tak ia dengar lagi. "…apa kau lihat Yoongi-hyung makan sesuatu yang aneh tadi pagi?"

Hoseok menanggapi dengan wajah serius, "Aku tidak sempat lihat tanggal kadaluwarsa roti itu, tapi kalau selai yang dimakannya tadi memang sedikit berjamur." Namjoon melotot kaget.

"Heol! Pantas saja otaknya jadi miring seperempat hari ini," Ia mendecak menunjukkan raut sedihnya "..kasihan ~"

Tadi Seokjin sempat pergi ke toilet –melewatkan acara wejangan 'Jangan Makan Makanan Basi Lagi' di meja kantin paling sudut– lalu datang lagi, kali ini membawa dua anggota barunya.

Satu diantara wajah baru itu adalah adik Seokjin, Hoseok dan Namjoon sudah bisa mengenalinya. Yang satunya… "Seingatku namanya Park Samin. Entahlah~ kau bisa tanya lagi nanti" Bisik Hoseok pada pria disebelahnya yang menanyakan nama teman Taehyung.

"Namanya Jimin, bodoh. Park Jimin." Keduanya seperti pinang dibelah dua lagi, begitu serempaknya menoleh pada asal suara.

"Ah, benar juga! kurasa yang itu. Woah, kau ingat, hyung? Tidak biasanya…" Hoseok sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dengan alis terangkat sebelah dan senyum jahil terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu isi kepala konyolmu! Jangan pikir macam-macam." Tegas Yoongi tanpa melepas pandangan dari makanannya sama sekali.

Tiga orang bertambah di meja mereka. Seokjin duduk di samping Namjoon dan Hoseok. Adik Seokjin membiarkan temannya duduk lebih dulu, bersisian dengan Yoongi, dan dia sendiri duduk paling pinggir.

Hoseok dan Namjoon lagi-lagi menilai aneh sikap Yoongi barusan. Pria itu bisa dengan murah hatinya bergeser ke ujung tanpa mengeluh sedikit pun. "Untuk sementara selai basinya biarkan saja, ya." Namjoon berbisik di telinga sahabatnya.

Hoseok lebih dulu menyapa mereka. "Setelah ini kalian ada kelas, Jimin?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng cepat. "Sejak pagi kami Cuma santai-santai di belakang kampus. Semua kelas hari ini dibatalkan, sunbae."

"Benarkah? Apa yang bisa kalian lakukan disana?"

"Tidak ada. Taehyung tidak mau pergi, padahal aku sudah bosan setengah mati." Taehyung terbatuk lalu memandangi Jimin tajam.

"Kalian tidak makan?" Seokjin menyodorkan dua bungkusan roti kering. "Aku tidak mau kalau kalian terlambat makan. Apalagi kau Tae!" Tunjuknya. Yang dipelototi hanya bisa tersenyum masam seraya mengambil roti dari atas meja.

Baru saja dimakan segigit, Taehyung langsung meletakkan lagi bungkusan rotinya. "OH! Aku lupa. Maaf, ya adikku sayang~" Seokjin tersenyum lebar. "Biar kubelikan yang baru."

"Kenapa dengan rotinya?" itu si Jimin yang penasaran. Baru saja dia hendak mengambil roti yang satunya, tapi ragu karena tiba-tiba Taehyung membuang roti itu.

"Isinya selai kacang, aku tidak suka." Ia pun membukakan bungkus roti yang masih belum tersentuh lalu memberikannya pada Jimin. "Jin hyung tidak mungkin memberikan roti basi untukmu."

Jimin mengangkat bahu sekilas lalu makan dengan lahap. "…aku masih lapar~" gumam Jimin sambil meletakkan bungkusan roti yang sudah kosong, memegangi perutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi turun dari kursinya, menggeser nampan makanan –yang masih bersisa banyak– lebih ke kiri. "Makan ayam gorengnya. Belum disentuh. Aku kenyang." Lalu ia berlalu begitu saja.

"Te-tterimakasih, sunbae." Jimin tergagap, tak sanggup melepas pandangannya dari punggung senior sekaligus tetangga barunya yang sudah beranjak pergi. _Ya, Tuhan…_

"Kenapa mukamu seperti tomat begitu? Kau sakit, Jimin-ssi?" Namjoon memperhatikan wajah Jimin lebih dekat.

Hoseok ikut-ikutan menempelkan tangannya di kening Jimin. "Tidak. Dia tidak demam." Dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala seolah memahami sesuatu. "Kurasa ini karena selai rotimu tadi. Ya, ampun… kenapa selai jaman sekarang jadi berbahaya begini?"

"Dengar, ya Jimin ssi. Kau harus hati hati dengan selai dan roti yang kadaluarsa. Lihat itu Yoongi hyung… dia jadi aneh seharian ini." Namjoon memulai lagi sesi ceramahnya, kali ini korbannya; Jimin.

Jimin manggut-manggut sambil menikmati ayam goreng pemberian senior favoritnya dengan senyum cerah –berlebihan, sementara Taehyung meratapi nasib karena harus berteman dengan uke berambut mangkuk disampingnya.

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

 _"Bagaimana, sudah kau putuskan?"_ suara berat pria di seberang telepon menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya.

Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal, menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar pada orang tua ini. "Maaf, ahjussi. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya sekarang. Kelulusanku masih bulan depan."

 _"Aku mengerti. Ingin memastikan saja kau benar-benar akan datang padaku begitu kau lulus nanti. Kau tahu benar kita saling membutuhkan, Kim Seokjin. Hanya saja aku lebih mendesak."_ Terdengar tawa serak diiringi suara ketukan teredam. _"Baiklah, aku tunggu kau disini."_ Katanya kali ini seperti sedang terburu-buru.

Seokjin tak lagi membalas karena sambungan sudah terputus lebih dulu. Ia membungkuk sopan, seolah-olah orang itu ada di hadapannya.

Bahunya ditepuk pelan dari belakang. Orang itu sudah pasti Namjoon, karena hanya pria ini yang bisa keluar masuk kamar Seokjin tanpa perlu izin lebih dulu. "Kau kenapa, hyung?" dengan sebelah tangan memeluk pinggang Seokjin. "Jangan tekuk mukamu seperti itu, berbahaya."

Ia langsung menoleh, "Berbahaya?"

"Ne. Karena kau jadi terlihat makin menggemaskan" Namjoon menyubit tulang hidung dan pipinya pelan.

Seokjin meringis kecil tapi membiarkan tangan itu tetap disana. Melihat tak ada penolakan, Namjoon menunduk sedikit dan mencium lembut pundak dan lehernya. "Terimakasih sudah mau berbagi perasaan dan kasih sayang denganku setahun ini, Jin-ssi."

"Jangan ada kata 'maaf' dan 'terimakasih', kau ingat? Itu hanya akan membuat jarak diantara kita." Namjoon dan Seokjin sama-sama tersenyum. "Setelah makan malam nanti, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, bisa 'kan?"

Alis Namjoon terangkat sebelah. " _Err…_ hyung~ _can we talk while doing else?_ "

"Dasar kau!" Seokjin dengan sengaja menoyor kening pria yang tergelak di depannya.

.

BTY 2 * BTY2

.

Jam delapan malam, mereka sudah berkumpul di kamar 102 milik pasangan Kim yang sedang merayakan 'setahun'-nya. "Hyung, kau tidak mengundang adikmu?" tanya Yoongi yang terus memperhatikan pintu depan.

"Dia dan Jimin mungkin masih di jalan. Tadi mereka pergi ke supermarket." Jawab Seokjin sambil mengatur meja yang penuh makanan.

"Hyung, sudah boleh makan? Laa-paaarr~" teriak Hoseok dari ruang tamu. Namjoon membeo di sebelahnya.

Hyung tertua lalu mengajak mereka datang ke meja makan. "Kalian makan saja duluan. Aku mau tunggu adikku."

"Aku juga belum lapar." Yoongi mengangkat bahu berlagak cuek.

"… dan kurasa Yoongi mau tunggu teman adikku." Sambung Seokjin sebelum kemudian terkikik sendiri.

Hoseok dan Namjoon tak bergerak dari sofa. Mereka akhirnya sepakat menunggu dua orang lain untuk makan bersama.

Beruntung lima menit kemudian orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu sampai di apartemen. Setelah itu mereka menunggu lima menit lagi sampai Taehyung dan Jimin ikut duduk di ruang makan.

"Kalian belanja apa sampai larut malam begini?" Namjoon menyenggol lengan Hoseok, mengangkat jam tangannya. "Oh, masih jam delapan, ya?"

Taehyung dengan raut sebal menunjuk pada pria yang duduk di depannya. "Tanyakan pada si pendek ini." Ia melahap makanannya rakus.

Kali ini Seokjin yang menyela, "Memangnya ada apa Jimin?"

Yang ditanya terlihat salah tingkah karena dipandangi tiga orang populer yang duduk bersama dalam satu meja dengannya itu. "Itu salahku. Setelah belanja, aku bertemu teman lamaku saat mengantri di meja kasir. Kami mengobrol sampai lupa waktu, dan yah~ begitulah." Jimin menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Maaf, sunbae."

"Sudah, tidak perlu minta maaf. Omong-omong, kau beruntung sekali." Seokjin menambahkan beberapa potong daging ke mangkuk Jimin.

Ia mengangguk. "Kenapa, sunbae?"

"Panggil aku Jin hyung, mereka juga. Jangan terlalu kaku pada kami, OK?" Jimin mengangguk sekali lagi. "Jarang sekali bertemu teman sedaerah di wilayah sini. Itu karena kebanyakan siswa kampus kita dan warga sekitar sini, asli orang Seoul." Seokjin menambahkan.

"Benar. Aku juga terkejut kami bisa bertemu disini. Kami tak begitu akrab di Busan, tapi malah seperti menyapa sahabat lama saat bertemu di Seoul." Jimin sudah terdengar lebih santai.

Pria yang lebih tua kali ini mengangkat sebuah mangkuk mini dan menuangkan semua isinya ke mangkuk makanan Taehyung tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. "Kau tidak merindukan teman-temanmu di Busan?"

"Temanku satu-satunya ada disini. Apa lagi yang harus kurindukan disana?" Ia melirik pria dihadapannya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu pendiam dan tak pandai bergaul." Taehyung menambahkan.

Jimin terkekeh pelan, kepalanya menunduk malu "Bagaimana kalian bisa berteman?" Hoseok tak mau ketinggalan bertanya tentang mereka.

Kali ini giliran Taehyung yang langsung buka suara. "Gara-gara daging." Ia berusaha mendramatisir keadaan dengan mengangkat sepotong daging ke udara. "Kami bertemu di restoran daging. Si bodoh ini tidak bawa dompet tapi bisa makan makanan paling mahal disana dengan santainya."

"Itu karena aku tidak ingat kalau dompetku tertinggal di rumah!" sela Jimin tak terima.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah tangannya menyuruh Jimin berhenti menyela. "Karena aku ini pria yang baik budi dan dermawan, jadi aku berniat membayarkan makanannya dan makananku. Sayangnya uangku juga tak cukup."

"Hm. Maaf soal itu." Jimin menunjukkan wajah memelasnya pada teman terbaiknya lalu beralih melihat Seokjin dan Hoseok. "Pak tua pemilik resto itu kesal dan menyuruh kami berdua mencuci mangkuk dan gelas sepanjang hari itu di dapurnya."

Bukannya prihatin, malah celaan dan gelak tawa yang mereka dapat. Hoseok dan Namjoon yang terpingkal, Yoongi yang menggumamkan ejekan.

Seokjin yang sudah lebih dulu tahu cerita ini hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Bagaimanapun kau pasti punya sesuatu yang istimewa karena bisa dekat dengan adikku yang satu ini. Setahuku dia tidak pernah mau sampai pada tahap 'sahabat' dengan orang lain."

"Ooo, jadi sekarang kami sudah terlihat seperti sahabat?" Jimin tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya.

"Memangnya kalian menamakan 'ini' apa?" tanya Hoseok menunjuk pada kedekatan Jimin dan Taehyung.

"Ne, ne. Apapun asal bukan pasangan kekasih." Sahut Taehyung asal. "Aku tidak sama dengan orang ini." Ia menunjuk hidung Jimin.

Semua orang di meja makan termasuk Yoongi yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan makanannya –minus Taehyung– seketika memandangi Jimin. "Heoksi~ Apa kau… seperti –aku?" Mata Seokjin entah kenapa berbinar menunggu jawaban Jimin.

Tak perlu lama menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini, karena Jimin tidak berniat menyembunyikan statusnya pada kelima orang dihadapannya sekarang.

"a-aku… Tidak mengerti –Jin hyung."

"Ya, kalian sama. Dia jatuh cinta," Taehyung tersenyum jahil menatap Jimin. "…dengan seorang laki-laki"

Seorang di antara mereka tiba-tiba tersedak makanan sampai terbatuk-batuk. Jimin menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih pada pria itu sambil tak lupa menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Yoongi sunbae? Ah, maksudku… Yoongi hyung."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ooo, jadi sekarang kami sudah terlihat seperti sahabat?"

"Memangnya kalian menamakan 'ini' apa?"

"Ne, ne. Apapun asal bukan pasangan kekasih. Aku tidak sama dengan orang ini."

"Heoksi~ Apa kau… seperti –aku?

"a-aku… tidak mengerti –Jin hyung."

"Ya! Dia jatuh cinta… dengan seorang laki-laki!"

UHUK!

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yoongi sunbae? Ah, maksudku… Yoongi hyung?"

.

.

.

 **Pain**

Gelasnya terpental ke meja, meninggalkan bercak basah di atas kain taplak meja. Seokjin tampak berusaha menahan emosinya sampai wajah dan telinganya memerah. "Kau mau tambah dagingnya, hyung?" syukurlah Namjoon sigap mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seokjin langsung mengangguk seperti anak anjing ditawari tulang.

Yoongi lalu mengambil tisu dari kotak di tengah-tengah meja, mengabaikan tisu –dari kotak yang sama– yang disodorkan Jimin.

Dia sama sekali tidak menolak berteman dengan pria semacam Jin atau Namjoon, tidak juga menentang prinsip mereka dalam berhubungan, tapi kalau ini menyangkut dirinya sendiri tetap saja Yoongi tak mau ikut campur.

Ini tentang anak laki-laki disebelahnya, Jimin. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Yoongi bergidik _. Ya ampun!_ Yoongi memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan tatapan –tanpa berkedip– dari Jimin.

Dia sudah tahu –Jimin menyukainya– sejak pertama kali mereka datang untuk makan malam di sini. Jimin selalu melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang sama persis seperti ekspresi para gadis di kampus saat memandanginya. Sesekali Yoongi akan berdeham kecil lalu Jimin terlihat seperti orang yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. Dia tak mau pikir jauh-jauh, apa yang dikhayalkan anak itu tentangnya.

Mau tak mau ingatan tentang beberapa hari sebelumnya menghampiri Yoongi.

 _"Kau tak pernah berubah, selalu saja keras kepala!"_ Pria berkepala hampir plontos disamping Yoongi meninggikan suara.

Ia sendiri sudah kebal jadi tak perlu lagi ikut tutup telinga seperti ibunya. _"Ne. Tenang saja, aku tinggal di tempat yang baik. Kalau memang kalian benar-benar mengenal anak kalian, tidak perlu sekhawatir ini."_ katanya menyahut, berusaha menenangkan ayahnya yang kalap karena dia pergi dari rumah.

 _"Bagaimana kami tak khawatir kalau kau pergi tanpa pamit dan tinggal sendirian di kota sebesar ini. Ayolah, Yoongi-ji… pulang dengan kami, ya"_

Kalau sudah ibunya yang mengiba seperti ini, Yoongi tak bisa terus bersikap masa bodo. _"Aku tinggal dengan Hoseok, eomma…Sejak sebulan lalu aku, Hoseok dan Namjoon punya projek bersama dan itu sekaligus pekerjaan sampingan kami. Uangnya sudah cukup untuk makan dan sewa apartemen. Lagipula Jin hyung selalu membantu keuanganku disini."_

 _"Jadi kau tinggal dengan anaknya keluarga Kim itu?"_

 _"Ne, eomma~"_ Jawabnya manja. _"Aku berjanji akan sekolah dan makan dengan baik. Jin hyung selalu memantau kami dengan baik. Tidak perlu risaukan aku."_

Tak puas mendengar penuturan anaknya, kedua orangtua Yoongi akhirnya kembali ke Daegu setelah bicara dengan Seokjin lewat telepon. _"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, nak"_ Pesan ibunya sebelum pergi, sementara ayahnya melengos begitu saja. Hari dimana Yoongi dan ayahnya bisa akur adalah hari dimana kuda dan kambing bertelur.

 _"Oemoni cantik sekali. Pantas saja anaknya seperti ini."_ Ia menoleh cepat mendengar suara dari belakangnya. _"Annyeong, sunbae-nim."_

 _"Kau?"_

 _"Aku Jimin tetangga barumu –kalau kau lupa. Tidak ada kelas, sunbae?"_ Jimin ikut duduk di salah satu bangku taman apartemen, disamping Yoongi.

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Jimin, Yoongi berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi. Dia tahu anak itu hanya berbasa-basi

 _"Kau mirip ibumu,"_ Ia berhenti berjalan, terkejut karena Jimin muncul lagi, ikut berjalan disampingnya. "… _tapi kurasa sifatmu itu persis pria tua tadi."_

Yoongi menoleh, memicingkan mata saat menatap Jimin. " _Tahu apa kau? Dan lagi yang kau sebut pria tua itu ayahku!"_

Bukannya gentar dengan nada sengit Yoongi, Jimin malah tergelak. " _Inilah kenapa kau terlihat sama dengan ayahmu, sunbae. Lidah yang tajam dan pedas, beliau juga begitu 'kan? Maaf, tadi aku menguping sedikit."_

Ia mendengus dan kembali berjalan pergi. Tak lelah-lelahnya Jimin mengekor sampai ke tangga. Tak tahan karena terus diikuti, kepalanya berputar cepat hendak menyentak pria di belakangnya. Jimin yang terkejut kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terguling di tangga kalau saja ia tak sempat meraih pegangan di sisi kiri.

Tangannya meraih sebelah tangan Jimin yang bebas, menariknya ke posisi yang aman. _"Kau ini bodoh, eh?! Bagaimana kalau tadi kau terjatuh! Kepalamu akan terbelah dua kalau tadi aku tak menangkapmu, bodoh!"_ Yoongi meracau tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Jimin.

Di sisi lain, Jimin malah ternganga dan menerima semua omelan Yoongi. Dia diam saja meski entah kenapa bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil. _"Kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum?! Dasar orang gila!"_

 _"Entahlah… Sunbae, bagaimana ini?"_ raut wajah Jimin berubah serius.

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Kurasa aku memang sudah gila."_

Yoongi langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya, membiarkan Jimin terhuyung sedikit lalu memandanginya bingung. _"A-apa maksudmu? Kepalamu kan tidak sempat terbentur_ _"_

 _"Benar juga. Aku tidak gila, kan? Lalu kenapa aku senang kau menyentuhku? Bisa lakukan sekali lagi? Aku cuma mau memastikan."_

Jimin terang-terangan berusaha meraih tangan Yoongi lagi tapi ia menolaknya mentah-mentah. _"Dasar gila! Pergi sana, jangan ikuti aku lagi!"_

 _"Tapi kamarku juga ada di atas, sunbae-nim"_ Jimin menunjuk pintu apartemen, kamar 104 disamping kamarnya sendiri. Ia berbalik turun dan kembali ke lobi, mengabaikan Jimin yang terdiam kaku di anak tangga.

 _Apa dia keturunan kuntilanak? Aku selalu merinding tiap kali dia ada di radius seratus meter dariku,_ syukurlah setelah itu pikirannya langsung beralih pada suara piano dari lobi utama.

"Jadi kau memang suka… ehm, eeh… maksudku~" Suara Hoseok membuyarkan lamunannya. Hoseok yang penasaran menggigit bibirnya kebingungan mencari kata yang tepat tanpa membuat lawan bicaranya tersinggung.

"Suka anak laki-laki?" si senyum kuda mengangguk semangat. "Aku tidak tahu. Cinta pertamaku itu perempuan. Kami bahkan sempat pacaran sampai tiga bulan."

"Jadi?" Seokjin meletakkan tangannya depan dada, berlagak dengan air muka sedih.

Jimin tersenyum kecil malu-malu sebelum menjawab, "Yaah… aku memang suka gadis cantik. Tapi belakangan ini ada pria cantik yang menarik perhatianku. Dia seperti permen yang disimpan dalam kulkas. Dingin, tapi tetap manis. Aku suka."

Dan sekali lagi Yoongi tersedak minumannya.

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

Ini sudah menjelang akhir bulan. Trio mahasiswa seni terpopuler di kampus ; Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok tengah berlatih untuk pertunjukan mereka tiga hari lagi. Seokjin mengajak Taehyung dan Jimin ke gedung audit untuk melihat penampilan mereka. "Di hari pementasan nanti, kita tidak mungkin bisa hadir karena jadwal kelas kita dengan waktu pementasan mereka berbeda." Kata Seokjin tadi.

Jadi disinilah mereka, Jimin dan Taehyung berargumen tentang siapa yang hebat dan siapa yang lebih hebat diantara Yoongi dan Hoseok. Seokjin yang membela Namjoon tak lagi mereka pedulikan.

"Kau bilang Yoongi hyung lebih bagus karena kau memang suka dia." Bantah Taehyung di ronde pertama.

"Tentu saja karena rapnya juga bagus! Kau tidak lihat, pendukungnya saja jauh lebih banyak dibanding Hoseok. Itu artinya mereka juga sependapat denganku, aku ini tidak memihak! Mungkin kau yang seperti itu~" Jimin tak mau kalah.

"Pendukungnya itu lebih banyak perempuan, kau tahu kenapa? Karena mereka memang sama denganmu, sama-sama mementingkan wajahnya saja. Aku bisa saja tanya mereka satu persatu apa yang mereka tahu tentang isi rap mereka itu… sudah pasti tidak akan banyak yang mengerti. Itu karena mereka memang tidak mengerti musik."

"Kau salah! Mereka menikmati lagunya, rapnya, bukan hanya penampilan luar. Kalau mereka memang mementingkan yang lain, mereka tidak akan bertahan selama ini. Aku dengar mereka sudah mendukung Yoongi hyung sejak dia tampil pertama kali."

"Kalau memang kalian bisa menikmati musiknya, kenapa 'hanya Yoongi' dan kenapa 'hanya Hoseok'?" Seokjin tiba-tiba menyela perdebatan mereka.

Keduanya garuk-garuk kepala, bingung akan menjawab apa. Jimin yang menyahut pertama kali, "Aku memang suka penampilan mereka, tapi aku lebih suka Yoongi."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak disimpulkan saja. Itu artinya kau memang suka lagu mereka, tapi kau semakin suka Yoongi karena tampangnya juga." Dia kemudian beralih ke Taehyung di sisi kanannya. "Dan kau… sejak kapan kau berubah haluan? Kupikir kau selalu menjunjung tinggi ke-lurus-an-mu itu."

Wajah adik satu-satunya itu memerah, salah tingkah. Entah kenapa sekarang Taehyung beraksi memilin-milin bagian ujung bajunya. "Berubah haluan apanya? Memangnya aku kapal?" Ia menggumam.

Jimin dan Seokjin sama-sama terkikik geli, memahami situasi laki-laki dengan gengsi setinggi langit satu ini.

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

"Jadi bagaimana, hyung?" Namjoon kembali menanyakan hal yang sama sejak mereka bertemu pagi tadi. Jelas karena Yoongi selalu menolak untuk menjawab semuanya.

"Ayo latihan lagi~" Sahut pria itu seolah tak peduli.

Hoseok si manusia penasaran tak mau berlama-lama menebak apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Tentang apa kali ini?" Melihat Namjoon yang tersenyum jahil dan Yoongi hyung-nya yang cuek –tapi pipinya semerah tomat busuk– akhirnya ia menyimpulkan sendiri, "…tentang Jimin?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan anak itu. Ayo latihan lagi."

"Begitu? Kasihan sekali dia harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Salahnya sendiri karena bisa suka dengan manusia kulkas sepertimu, hyung." Namjoon dan Hoseok tergelak. "Kau lihat semalam? Dia seperti sedang menelanjangi orang ini dengan matanya." Mereka berbisik dengan sengaja di sampingnya.

Masih bersikap masa bodoh, Yoongi bicara sambil terus memperhatikan ponselnya, "Kalian sudah siap? Aku sudah buat perubahan sedikit di bagian akhir."

"Menurutku dia anak baik. Kemarin sore aku mengobrol banyak dengan Jimin." Giliran si 'kembar beda pabrik' ini yang mengabaikan omongan Yoongi. "Dia banyak bertanya tentang Yoongi, mungkin karena dia pikir aku yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Bukannya memang kau yang paling dekat dengan Yoongi hyung?"

"Kami memang sepintu, tapi kenyataannya hanya aku sendiri yang hidup di kamar 103 ini. Dia lebih sering ke ruang kosong itu~"

"Sudah kubilang itu studio." Yoongi menimpali.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Sepuluh menit kemudian dipikirnya Hoseok dan Namjoon sudah menyerah, maka dia salah. Kedua orang itu tengah mengoloknya dari balik punggung dengan sengaja. "Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang suka dengannya? Kasihan Jimin… padahal aku suka anak itu. Sayang sekali dia lebih suka si kakek ini."

Mungkin hanya panggilan dari penata panggung yang bisa menyelamatkan Yoongi. Benar saja, begitu Yerim si panitia acara memanggil mereka untuk latihan barulah pembahasan tentang tetangga barunya itu berhenti. Meski begitu Yoongi harus menelan kekecewaan begitu ia sampai di atas panggung. Seokjin melambai pada mereka, dan Jimin ada disana juga, duduk sambil memandang dari jauh… tepat ke arahnya.

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

Minggu pagi, waktu yang menyenangkan untuk pergi bermain atau sekedar jalan-jalan. Di Busan dulu, setiap minggu pagi Jimin akan membawa anjingnya pergi jalan-jalan ke taman, lalu makan es krim dan lomba lari di seputaran komplek rumah –tentu saja Jimin kalah dari anjingnya.

Sayangnya disini ada si pemalas. Taehyung. Karena pria dibalik selimut besar itulah dia jadi tak bisa kemana-mana. Jimin masih buta jalanan di Seoul. Anak itu belum bangun juga, padahal jam bekernya sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan. "Cepat bangun! Kau 'kan sudah janji mau temani aku jalan-jalan!"

"Kau lupa ini hari 'bangun siang'?! Memangnya kapan aku janji seperti itu?" Suara Taehyung teredam selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Inilah mengapa Jimin sering dengan sengaja menyembunyikan ponsel Taehyung. Setelah dua hari yang lalu dia kosong jadwal kelas, sejak itu pula Taehyung menghabiskan waktunya dengan main game. "Lain kali ponselmu harusnya kubuang saja." Cibir Jimin saat keluar dari kamar Taehyung, pada akhirnya angkat tangan membangunkan sahabat tersayangnya itu. Ia memutuskan untuk sekedar jalan keliling komplek apartemen.

 _Demi guling ajaib Taehyung, mimpi apa aku semalam?_ Jimin membatin, benar-benar girang. Sebabnya tentu saja pria itu, senior sekaligus tetangganya yang baru-baru ini dapat gelar 'si muka cantik' dari Jimin.

Baru saja Jimin membuka pintu depan, ia langsung berhadapan dengan malaikat mautnya. Bagaimana tidak? Jimin dibuat hampir mati jantungan hanya dengan melihat wajah imut itu terpampang hanya beberapa senti dari matanya.

GUBRAK!

Pintu ditutup kembali. Jimin sendiri terkejut dengan refleksnya. "Baiklah, maaf mengganggu." Suara Yoongi terdengar dari balik pintu.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah Jimin tersadar, ia membukakan pintu, tapi pria yang dicarinya sudah tidak ada disana.

Ia menoleh ke pintu 103, mencaritahu apa ada tanda-tanda orang itu akan keluar lagi dari sarangnya atau tidak. Sayangnya Jimin harus menelan kecewa karena pintu itu tertutup rapat bahkan sampai beberapa menit ia menunggu di depan pintunya sendiri.

"Kau cari siapa?"

"Memangnya perlu tanya lagi? Tumben kau sudah ba- ngun~" Spontan bahunya menegang. Sekali lagi Jimin harus menahan jantungnya supaya tak terlepas. "Sunbae! Ah- hyung!"orang yang dicarinya malah muncul dari belakang. Jimin mengira itu suara Taehyung. Dia tak berani berbalik.

"Kau cari aku?"

Ingin sekali Jimin menutup mukanya lalu lari ke kamar menyembunyikan rasa malunya, tapi di sudut kecil hatinya, ada keinginan untuk berbalik dan melihat senior favoritnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak sopan sekali? Aku ini sedang bicara denganmu."

Setelah membuang jauh rasa malunya, Jimin berbalik menghadap Yoongi. "Maaf, hyung-nim." Sahutnya berusaha seramah mungkin.

"Ini," Yoongi menyodorkan beberapa bungkus permen yang diambil Jimin dengan senang hati. "…untukmu." Setelah itu Yoongi melewatinya dan pergi menuju tangga.

Jimin tak mau lagi bertindak gagu. Dia berlari, berusaha mengimbangi jalan Yoongi dan ikut sampai ke gerbang utama. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena aku tak punya tujuan lain. Aku benar-benar tak mau mengurung diri di kamar hari ini. Aku boleh ikut denganmu, hyung?" Jimin memelas.

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?" Jawabnya ketus lalu membiarkan Jimin mengekornya sampai ke gedung kampus.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Jimin mulai menyesali keputusannya. Bukannya pergi ke tempat yang menarik, Yoongi malah pergi kekampus. Dan lagi sekarang mereka sedang berjalan ke tempat sepi, tepat di belakang kampus. Disana ada satu ruangan yang terkenal angker dan tidak ada orang yang mau pergi ke sana, bahkan untuk sekedar iseng.

Tapi disinilah mereka, malah semakin dekat kesana tepat ke pintu masuk ruangan gelap dan kotor itu. Jimin yang curiga tak tahan untuk tidak bertanya pada teman seperjalanannya, "Hyung, apa kita di tempat yang benar? Apa kau yakin akan pergi ke sana? Hyung-nim, tempat itu gelap sekali, bagaimana kalau ada hantunya? Bagaimana kalau kita tak bisa keluar hidup-hidup nantinya? Oh, ya Tuhan… apa kau sedang menjebakku? Apa salahku?"

Yoongi berbalik tiba-tiba membuat Jimin ikut berjengit. "Sudah selesai?" Sebelah alisnya meninggi. "Kau terlalu banyak tanya. Harusnya kau tidak usah ikut saja tadi."

Selagi mereka terus berjalan, Yoongi mulai menjelaskan. "Tempat ini memang banyak mitos hantunya, bukan siapa-siapa tapi kami yang sebarkan. Kau akan tahu setelah kau masuk nanti." Begitu ia selesai bicara, Yoongi dan Jimin sampai di depan pintu. Yoongi membukanya perlahan, lalu menyalakan lampu.

Gelap. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Jimin hampir saja berbalik sebelum Yoongi menarik lengannya memaksa masuk ke ruangan lain dibalik dinding.

"Woah!" mulutnya menganga, terkejut dengan apa yang sudah dilewatkan banyak siswa Oasis dari ruangan yang terkenal horror ini.

"Aku setiap hari kesini. Menulis lagu, tidur, makan, dan…yah seperti itu. Aku suka suasana nyaman tempat ini." Yoongi langsung menyamankan diri duduk di sofa pinggir dekat pintu. "Kudengar kau suka menari."

Jimin tergagap, tak yakin dengan pertanyaan Yoongi sebelumnya. Dia terlalu serius memandangi sekeliling tempat ini. "Ne?"

"Hobie sering pakai tempat ini untuk latihan menari juga. Kau bisa ikut dengannya."

"Hobie?"

"Hoseok."

"Ah…Hoseokie hyung? Wow! Aku tidak tahu dia suka menari. Tapi, benar aku boleh pakai ruangan ini?"

"Lakukan sesukamu. Seolah kau bisa dihentikan saja~" Jawab Yoongi cuek lalu dengan segera memasang headphone ke telinganya.

Disudut lain di seberang Jimin ada sofa lain lengkap dengan televisi besar di depannya. Ia meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi dengan suara minim mengingat pria mungil lain yang ada di tempat itu sedang memejamkan mata –mungkin tidur.

 _Kenapa aku jadi pasif begini? Hei Jimin, dia ada disana! Yoongi-mu! Kenapa malah tidak berbuat apa-apa saat dia ada di jangkauan tanganmu?!_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

Sejak kejadian di tangga kemarin, Jimin terus-menerus memikirkan orang itu. Ya, orang itu~ Dan orang itu sekarang ada di depan mata, Jimin akan menyelesaikan ini dengan caranya.

"Hyung…"

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Jimin mendelik bingung. Yoongi bangun dari tidurnya, mengangkat pantatnya ke sisi paling kiri sofa. "Apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Apa kau menungguku bicara? Kupikir hyung tidur"

"Bicara saja, cepatlah."

Lidahnya tiba-tiba kelu. Dalam hati ia menimang-nimang apakah ia akan menyatakan perasaannya sekarang, atau harus menunggu hari lain lagi. Kalau memang sekarang, berarti Jimin juga harus segera menyiapkan hatinya, untuk ditolak – atau demi Tuhan dia akan sangat senang kalau Yoongi menerimanya.

"Kau suka aku." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Yoongi tampak sangat santai saat mengatakannya. Jimin terdiam kaku memandangi Yoongi. "Itu aku sudah tahu."

"Kalau begitu, apa hyung juga~"

"Tidak." Potong Yoongi terlalu datar. "Aku suka orang lain."

Lama Jimin tak menjawab. Ia merasa pandangannya mengabur, menahan diri untuk tidak bertingkah cengeng. "Ah~ begitu ya…"Tentu saja dia tahu inilah jawaban yang akan dia dapat, tapi entah bagaimana dadanya tetap tak siap merasa sakit hanya dengan mendengar satu kalimat itu. Pantas saja Jimin merasa Yoongi selalu menghindarinya sebelum ini.

Televisi dinyalakan. Remote ditekan sampai berkali-kali, berusaha menemukan acara TV yang setidaknya bisa mengalihkan perhatian. Di sofa satunya, Yoongi sudah kembali memasang headphone di telinga dan tidur.

Setengah jam kemudian dari ruangan itu hanya terdengar suara pembawa acara masak di TV. Kedua penghuninya tertidur pulas di atas sofa masing-masing, melepaskan kegelisahan mereka di alam mimpi.

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

"…bangun! Bangun! Jiminie!"

Bukannya bangun, Jimin menggelung makin rapat ke sisi kiri sofa. Sangat jelas lengannya menggigil. Ujung jari kakinya juga putih pucat. "Yah, Jiminie! Kau kenapa? Ayo bangun…" Taehyung menarik lengan Jimin tapi dengan cepat melepaskannya lagi.

"Kenapa?" Hoseok juga ada disana, terlihat khawatir karena Jimin masih belum bisa dibangunkan.

Terlebih lagi karena sekarang wajah Taehyung ikut memucat. "Hyung… bagaimana ini?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hyung… wah, kita jadi terdengar akrab sekarang."

"Kenapa senang begitu? Bukannya kau juga panggil Jin hyung seperti itu?"

"Tidak ada yang special dari dia."

"Kau lupa dia itu jauh lebih special dibanding kami di mata seisi kampus?"

"Menurutku tidak begitu."

"Ah, kau ini…"

"Hyung mau melakukan apa di tempat ini? Jin hyung bilang ruangan ini sarangnya Yoongi hyung."

"Aku juga sering pakai tempat ini, kau tahu. Ruangan ini cukup luas untuk tempat latihan menari. Kuharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa buka kelas menari sendiri disini."  
"Mungkin… tapi tidak disini. Yoongi hyung itu super pelit. Bukan aku, Jin hyung yang bilang"

"Dia benar. Ayo masuk. Yoongi hyung pasti ada di dalam. Entah kenapa si kakek tua itu betah di dalam seharian. Mungkin karena…"

"Jiminie?"

"Karena Jimin? Bukan… Sebelum ada Jimin pun, Yoongi sudah~"

"Itu Jiminie, hyung!"

"Ya Tuhan, kau benar."

"Jimin! Bangun! Bangun, Jimin! Yah, Jimine! Kau kenapa? Ayo bangun…" "Kenapa?"

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?! Dia pucat sekali. Badannya panas!"

"Ayo bantu aku. Kau telepon Jin hyung, biar aku cari icepad."

.

.

.

 **Pretend**

.

 _Tiga minggu. Tidak, tidak. Ini sudah tiga minggu dua hari_. Yoongi bergelung di sisi sofa, pikirannya kusut seperti pakaian dan rambutnya sendiri. Sejak tadi ia hanya menggumam tidak jelas, melupakan semua kertas partitur yang beterbangan entah kemana di 'studio' –ruang kosong di belakang kampus.

"Hyung, kau kenapa?" Ia melirik ke sebelah kiri, tempat Hoseok duduk berselonjor kelelahan setelah latihan menari. "Kalau sedang _blank_ , istirahat lah dulu. Jangan sampai kau stress karena lagu-lagumu ini."

"Kalau ini tidak selesai, memangnya menurutmu aku bisa makan?" Sahutnya datar.

Hoseok memutar bola matanya lalu mendengus. "Seingatku Jin hyung tak pernah lupa membuatkan makanan. Kau saja yang selalu menolak masakannya."

Ia hanya terkekeh mengingat bagaimana Seokjin selalu mencekokinya dengan berbagai macam makanan sewaktu dulu pria itu baru belajar memasak. Bukannya tidak suka, tapi Yoongi mulai bosan dengan masakan pria itu.

Karena tak ada jawaban, Hoseok mendekat ke sofa tempat Yoongi duduk. "Cerita saja, hyung. Kenapa kau uring-uringan begini?"

"Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ini tentang Sae?" Terkanya.

Sae, teman kecil Yoongi sejak dari Daegu sekaligus satu-satunya gadis yang menarik perhatiannya. Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak begitu menyukai Sae, begitu juga Hoseok. "Ada apa lagi dengan kalian? Apa dia menyuruhmu melakukan hal konyol lagi?"

Yoongi terkikik, "Kau terdengar seperti Jin hyung sekarang." Ia mengganti posisinya agar lebih nyaman. "Tidak ada yang salah dengan Sae. Aku hanya kurang tidur belakangan ini."

"Jangan terlalu dipaksakan, hyung. Kau bisa mati muda kalau terlalu sering stress." Hoseok tergelak dengan candaannya sendiri. "Lihat, kantung matamu hampir jatuh ke tanah!"

"Kalau latihanmu sudah selesai pergi saja sana! Kau selalu saja menggangguku." Ia berbalik memunggungi Hoseok. "Aku jadi makin stress kalau kau ada disini."

Hoseok menekan layar ponselnya beberapa kali lalu mencabut kabel headphone. "Ne, ne. Aku pergi sebentar lagi." Ia diam sebentar sebelum kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Hyung, aku boleh bawa orang lain kesini kan? Aku tahu kau pernah mengijinkan dia masuk. Nanti sore aku berencana membawanya kesini lagi."

"Siapa, dan mau apa dia kesini?"

"Jimin dan aku akan ikut kontes menari. Kami akan latihan disini." Yoongi mendadak menegakkan punggungnya ke sofa seolah-olah ada jarum yang menusuk pantatnya.

"Jimin?"

"Kenapa reaksimu seperti itu? Kami cuma akan latihan beberapa jam, dan lagi hanya sampai akhir bulan ini. Jimin setuju untuk tutup mulut soal studio ini. Lagipula sekarang dia bagian dari kita kan?"

Setelah lama terdiam baru Yoongi menyahut, "hanya kalian berdua?"

"Ne~" Hoseok menjawab tak sabaran.

"Terserah kau saja."

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa minggu lagi adalah ulangtahun Taehyung. Namjoon bingung harus membelikan apa untuk calon adik iparnya yang satu itu. Mereka tidak akrab, bahkan jauh dari kata 'dekat'. Taehyung seperti menjauhinya meski masih bersikap sopan.

Ia sedang ada di salah pusat perbelanjaan, mencari satu benda yang mungkin bisa menyenangkan Taehyung, tapi juga baik untuk pria itu. Namjoon tidak ingin berbohong kalau dia memang sedang ingin menarik perhatian calon adik iparnya. Dia tak ingin terus-terusan merasa tak direstui.

Berjalan ke rak makanan, Namjoon sempat mengambil beberapa coklat bar tapi mengembalikan bungkusan itu lagi ke tempatnya karena teringat cerita Seokjin kalau adiknya tidak suka coklat dan kacang.

"Hyung," pria bermata gelap berambut warna senada menghampirinya. "…perlu bantuan?"

Namjoon menghembuskan napas lega, "Ah, Jimin! Baguslah kau sudah disini. Aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana. Kau pasti lebih tahu apa kesukaannya, kan?"

Namjoon dan Jimin tadinya pergi bersama ke tempat itu. Tapi lima belas menit lalu Jimin pamit untuk berbelanja keperluan kampusnya lebih dulu di toko buku. "Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak terlalu suka diberi hadiah –meskipun aku tahu sebenarnya dia senang. Dia malah lebih sering melempar barangnya untuk orang lain. _Err_ … anak itu suka pakaian yang unik, tapi dia lebih suka membelinya sendiri." Jimin mulai memberikan petunjuk.

"Mungkin aksesori, jam tangan– tidak, tidak. Dia lebih suka topi." Kata Jimin lagi.

"Kau yakin?"

Jimin mengangguk mantap. "Apapun itu, dia pasti akan senang dengan apapun pemberianmu. Hanya saja gengsinya yang setinggi langit itu akan membuatmu berpikir sebaliknya, sunbae. Maklumi saja dia, OK?"

Ia tersenyum maklum lalu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

Setelah menemukan barang yang diinginkannya, Namjoon minta bantuan Jimin lagi untuk menemukan barang-barang titipan Seokjin.

"Jimin, apa pendapatmu tentang Yoongi hyung?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba ketika mereka sedang memilih bahan makanan, membuat Jimin menoleh kaget.

Setelah beberapa detik, Jimin baru mendapat kesadarannya. Tangannya bergerak salah tingkah, matanya seolah fokus ke deretan buah di depannya. "Aku tahu kau mendengarku, Jimin-ssi~"

Mau tak mau Jimin menyeret tatapannya kembali pada Namjoon. "Semua yang kau lihat bukannya sudah jelas, hyung?" Balasnya pasrah.

"Lalu~? Yah! Kenapa ekspresimu seperti habis melayat begitu? Kau ini 'kan sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Dan dia juga sedang jatuh cinta, hyung-nim… dengan orang lain. Dan aku yakin itu seorang gadis." Suara pria itu memelan, wajahnya juga terlihat makin murung.

Namjoon mengangguk-angguk seperti memahami situasinya. "Jadi ini karena Sae~" gumamnya. "Memang ada seorang gadis." Ia menunggu Jimin menanyakan sesuatu. Karena masih tak ada interupsi, ia melanjutkan. "Mereka berteman sejak kecil, pernah dekat, berkencan, tapi akhirnya merenggang lalu kembali lagi ke tahap berteman."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana Yoongi hyung, kenapa tanya lagi? Dia dingin pada semua orang, bahkan pada cinta pertamanya. Sifatnya yang satu itu sudah mendarah daging, tak bisa diperbaiki apalagi diubah." Namjoon menjelaskan. "Kebalikannya, Sae itu anak manja, agresif dan tak sabaran. Mereka sudah berteman hampir dua puluh tahun tapi berkencan hanya dua minggu. Gadis itu tak bisa tahan dengan sikap kaku Yoongi. Itu katanya-"

Mereka sudah ada di sebuah kedai kecil ditemani berbagai macam camilan beserta semua barang belanjaan. Namjoon melanjutkan ceritanya. "Yoongi hyung yang dulu sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Dia memang pendiam tapi orang yang ramah. Entah kenapa lidahnya berubah jadi sepedas ini. Terkadang dia seolah tak mau repot-repot memikirkan perasaan orang lain sebelum bicara."

Jimin masih membisu, mendengarkan sebanyak mungkin informasi tentang Yoongi. Betapapun dia merasa sakit hati karena penolakan waktu itu, hatinya entah bagaimana terasa hangat mendengar kisah pria itu.

"Aku yakin sekali sudah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian. Jadi, apa kau akan menyerah…"Jimin menoleh. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "…tentang perasaanmu, Jimin-ssi?"

Disampingnya Jimin mengangkat bahu, "Memangnya aku terlihat seperti sedang menyerah?"

"Woah! Menarik. Aku salah paham tentangmu. Kupikir kau tak segigih ini. Keren!" Namjoon menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin, menunjukkan dukungannya. "Kalau begitu bagus. Tersenyumlah. Aku yakin suatu saat si manusia kulkas akan melihat senyum yang manis ini dan luluh padamu. Kapanpun kau butuh, kami akan ada disampingmu."

"Terimakasih. Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala Jimin.

 _Karena kalau kau berhasil, Yoongi hyung akan lepas dari Sae dan cerita cinta pertamanya yang aneh, dan…_ "Karena aku tahu kau…" _akan membawa pengaruh_ "…baik untuknya."

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

Sudah jam empat sore. Hoseok dan Jimin sudah janji bertemu di belakang kampus untuk membicarakan kontes yang akan mereka ikuti. Hari ini mereka akan membicarakan konsep yang mereka pakai.

 _Tapi dimana anak itu? Kenapa yang datang malah dia?_ Hoseok merutuk dalam hati. Disampingnya ada pria berambut ungu pucat dengan burger dan soda di tangannya. Sejak tadi pria itu tak berhenti tersenyum lebar, mencekokinya dengan kentang goreng –yang juga dibeli oleh orang ini.

"Sudah, Taehyung-ah. Aku kenyang!" Tapi mulutnya membuka saat Taehyung mengangkat sepotong kentang lagi.

"Aku bisa ikut kalian latihan kan hyung?" Taehyung mengiba, bertingkah seperti anak kucing, membulatkan matanya lucu.

Taehyung meringis karena batang hidungnya dicubit. "Pulang sana. Minum susu lalu pergilah tidur. Kau pasti kurang tidur sampai matamu merah begitu. Lama-lama kau jadi mirip si zombie Yoongi." Ceramah Hoseok.

Bukannya ia tidak mengijinkan Taehyung ikut, hanya saja dia tak ingin anak itu jadi mengekor terus dan bergantung seperti koala padanya.

Semua ini berawal dari kejadian di kantin, ketika Taehyung tiba-tiba menciumnya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Setelah itu banyak kebetulan-kebetulan lain termasuk ketika mereka jadi tetangga. Taehyung dan Hoseok kebetulan lagi mengambil kelas ekstra yang sama di kampus, sejak itu mereka jadi makin dekat dan Taehyung menempel seperti lakban di sampingnya.

Pria itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke udara. "Aku ingin lihat latihan kalian sebenta~ar saja."

"Tidak boleh. Pergi, pergi! Kau sudah tidak ada kelas, kan? Aku tidak mau melihatmu dengan kantung mata sebesar panda begitu aku melihatmu besok pagi, jadi pulanglah duluan dan istirahat yang cukup."

Taehyung tersenyum girang. "Kau baik sekali, hyung. Baiklah aku akan pergi. Sampai jumpa di rumah, Hoseokie hyung." Ia balas melambai, gemas dengan kelakuan lucu Taehyung.

Berlama-lama dengan anak itu bisa saja membuat pertahanannya goyah. Hoseok memang normal, tapi kalau yang bergelayut manja di lenganmu adalah laki-laki-super-tampan-sekaligus-cantik-versi-kedua-Seokjin, tentu saja cobaan yang cukup berat.

Syukurlah tak lama kemudian Jimin muncul dari balik gedung paling kanan, melambai padanya. Anak itu sudah berpakaian santai, kaus putih dan celana denim, di tangannya ada tas hitam kecil dan botol minuman.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku terlalu lama, ya?" tanya Jimin dengan suara terputus-putus kehabisan napas mirip orang yang ikut lari marathon.

"Tidak juga. Ayo ikut aku!" Hoseok menuntunnya ke studio.

Hoseok membuka pintu, menyuruh Jimin menunggu di depan pintu sementara ia masuk lebih dulu. Dinyalakannya lampu utama di ruangan sebelah baru ia mengajak Jimin masuk. "Jangan lihat sampulnya. Kau akan terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalam." Katanya sopan agar tak membuat Jimin takut.

Di ruangan sebelah sudah ada Yoongi dan Taehyung yang terkapar seperti mayat di masing-masing sofa yang ada. Yoongi menggunakan headphone di telinganya sedangkan Taehyung tidur dengan televisi yang menyala di atasnya.

"Woah, orang-orang ini!" geram Hoseok. Ia berjalan kesofa dekat pintu, mencabut headphone dari kedua telinga pria berkulit pucat itu, menunggunya bergerak-gerak gelisah sebelum terbangun kemudian. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang akan latihan? Kenapa kalian malah tidur disini? Anak yang satu ini juga! Bukannya tadi dia bilang 'sampai jumpa di rumah'?"

Kening Yoongi berkerut heran. "Kalian?" Jimin tertegun. Suara serak Yoongi barusan sukses membuat jantungnya tak karuan. Bahunya seketika lemas.

"Ya, kalian!" Hoseok menunjuk ke sofa lain yang juga berisi manusia tukang tidur. "Aku sudah mengatakannya pagi tadi, jadi jangan mengeluh kalau nanti kalian merasa tidurnya terganggu."

"Ya, ya, pergi latihan saja sana!" Yoongi memasang headphonennya lagi sebelum kemudian memunggungi Hoseok dan kembali tertidur.

Jimin tak mau saat disuruh membangunkan Taehyung. "Telingaku bisa tiba-tiba pindah hanya karena membangunkan anak bengal ini, hyung." Katanya tadi.

Karena itu Hoseok pindah ke sofa yang satunya, menggerak-gerakkan bahunya, memanggil nama Taehyung tiga kali dan pria itu langsung terduduk. "Hyung?"

"WAH, HEBAT! SETIAP PAGI KAU HARUS KUBANGUNKAN SEJUTA KALI DAN HARUS MENERIMA MAKIAN DARIMU TIGA KALI LIPAT LEBIH BANYAK! DAN INI?! KAU BENAR-BENAR~!" Cela Jimin sambil menjewer telinga Taehyung. Entah telinganya salah dengar atau tidak tapi Hoseok merasa mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari arah sofa tempat Yoongi tidur.

Taehyung yang mengaduh kesakitan "Itu karena kau membangunkanku dengan suara mirip simbal! Telingaku sampai sakit tiap pagi, kau tahu!" sahutnya tak kalah garang.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku tidak akan mau repot-repot membangunkanmu!"

"Kau selalu bilang begitu, tapi kau pasti meneriakiku lagi besok pagi" Taehyung masih tak mau kalah.

"Ne! Dan itu akan berakhir! Mulai sekarang kupastikan tidak ada suara simbalku yang membangunkanmu tiap pagi. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi, kau dengar itu?!"

Kali ini Taehyung tak membalas. Ia tahu Jimin sedang benar-benar marah. "Jiminie~" Ia berdiri memeluk Jimin tiba-tiba dari belakang. Yang dipeluk tak merespon, setidaknya lebih baik daripada dibanting. "Jimin-ah, maaf ya… Kau tahu aku tadi hanya bercanda."

"Pergi sana!" Jimin beralih pada Hoseok, "Ayo kita mulai saja, hyung."

Jimin dan Hoseok pindah ke sudut lain di ruangan itu. Mereka menyalakan musik di speaker kecil yang mereka pinjam dari Namjoon.

Taehyung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kalau sahabatnya itu sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya. Ia juga tak ingin mengganggu. Diambilnya headphone kecil dari saku dan dipasang di telinganya lalu pergi tidur meniru Yoongi di seberangnya.

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

Badannya lengket, rambutnya sudah kelewat berminyak. Jimin memutuskan mandi sementara Hoseok menunggunya di luar studio. Kamar mandi ada di ruangan sebelah –yang tak berlampu. _Syukurlah aku bawa pakaian ganti_ , batinnya senang. Ia menenteng sepasang baju putih hitam di tangannya dan pakaian dalam.

Ruangan ini benar-benar gelap. Jimin buru-buru melintasi ruangan secara diagonal dan masuk kamar mandi. Beruntung kondisi kamar mandi jauh berbeda. Disana terang dan nyaman. Peralatan mandi juga sudah tersedia lengkap.

Selesai mandi, Jimin membuka pintu dan harus berhadapan lagi dengan gelapnya ruangan tadi. Ia bisa merasakan kursi di sudut sana bergerak-gerak kecil dan ada bayangan sesuatu atau seseorang yang duduk disana.

"Ini aku." Suara serak itu. Awalnya Jimin berjengit takut, tapi kemudian ia sadar sudah mendengar suara itu sebelum latihan tadi dan mengenali pemiliknya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Ne, hyung. Kau mau mandi juga?" Jimin menyalakan lagi lampu kamar mandi untuk Yoongi. "Omong-omong, suaramu kenapa, hyung?"

Yoongi berjalan mendekat. Setelah beberapa langkah baru ia bisa melihat wajah seniornya. "Memangnya apa pedulimu?"

"Aku kan cuma tanya~" Jimin hendak berjalan pergi.

"Mau kemana?!"

"Pulang."

"Suruh saja Hoseok dan Taehyung pergi duluan. Kau ini tidak peka, ya?"

"Eh?" Tanpa sadar Jimin memegangi dadanya. Napasnya tertahan menunggu kalimat Yoongi selanjutnya.

"Dari tadi Taehyung menunggu Hoseok untuk bisa pulang bersama. Jangan ganggu mereka!"

Jimin menarik napas pelan, sangat pelan. Kepalanya sakit seperti baru saja tertimpa buah kelapa yang jatuh. Badan yang tadinya segar sehabis mandi sekarang kembali lesu, bahkan jauh lebih lemas dibanding ia berlatih sepuluh kali lipat latihan hari ini.

"…dan aku ingin bicara denganmu. Berdua." Jimin berbalik setelah mencerna yang baru saja di dengarnya tapi Yoongi sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

 _Bicara? Tentang apa?_ Jimin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ia keluar dari sana dan menyuruh Taehyung pulang lebih dulu dengan Hoseok.

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

Namjoon memeluk dari belakang, tangannya bergerak-gerak lalu berhenti di perut di Seokjin. "Bukannya kau bilang tak mau bicara denganku lagi?" Bisik Seokjin tanpa menoleh.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Jin hyu~ung… Jangan punggungi aku" ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

Masih tak ada balasan. Namjoon menggeram. Ia menarik kepala Seokjin kesamping memamerkan leher putih pria itu agar ia bisa mendapatkannya.

"Ahhh.." Seokjin mendesah berat. "Apa-apaan kau?!"

Ia turun ke leher dan menyeret bibirnya ke leher ramping Seokjin. Namjoon menggigit sedikit disana hanya agar mendengar suara kekasihnya. Seokjin begitu harum dan membuatnya mabuk hingga ke titik dimana ia tak bisa mempertahankan kontrol lebih lama lagi.

Satu tangannya tetap dirambut Seokjin dan yang lain meraba perutnya yang rata turun sampai ke resleting celana, menarik turun benda itu dengan hati-hati.

Seokjin menggeliat tapi Namjoon memeluknya erat sekali. Pelan-pelan dia menurunkan celana Seokjin lalu celananya sendiri. Ia terkekeh melihat bagaimana benda di bawah celana Seokjin menggembung. "Kupikir cuma aku yang menginginkan ini. Bisa kumulai, hyung?"

"Kumohon tahan dirimu."

"Aku sudah menahannya dua minggu, hyung-ku sayang~"

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!"

Namjoon terkikik. "Ayo berbalik."

"Namjoon-ah…" Seokjin merengek sedikit gentar, teringat bagaimana Namjoon terakhir kali memperlakukannya di atas ranjang. "Jangan sekarang, ya?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?! Kau berani tanya 'kenapa'? Terakhir kali kau lepas kendali, aku sampai harus ijin tidak masuk kelas dua hari!"

Lagi-lagi Namjoon tergelak. Hilang sudah keinginannya menyentuh Seokjin. Dia mencium kening pria cantik itu beberapa kali. "Maaf, hyung. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi." Seokjin ikut tertawa bersamanya. "Berbalik hyung, lihat aku. Aku tak suka kita bicara seperti ini,"

Akhirnya Seokjin mengalah dan berbalik menghadap Namjoon. Ia menunggu pria itu menyamankan kepala di lengannya sebelum mulai bicara. "Memangnya kau tidak bisa tetap tinggal disini, hyung? Kalau kau pergi, bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Seokjin yang sekarang terbahak-bahak. Ekspresi Namjoon sekarang mirip wajah Taehyung waktu kecil dulu tiap kali tak diperbolehkan menyentuh mainannya. "Kau boleh menyusul di tahun berikutnya kalau kau mau."

"Batalkan saja, hyung? Kumohon~"

"Kita sudah bicarakan ini. Aku tidak bisa mundur lagi. Hanya setahun, Joonie. Setelah itu aku akan datang lagi untukmu. Dan hei! Aku bahkan belum tanda tangan kontrak, kan? Kita masih punya banyak waktu sampai aku lulus."

Namjoon diam saja. Dia benar-benar habis akal untuk menghentikan Seokjin dari rencana kepergiannya nanti. _Ini karena si kepala botak itu!_ rutuknya dalam hati. Orang yang dia maksud adalah seorang bos besar dari perusahaan entah-apa-namanya yang beberapa bulan lalu tiba-tiba menghubungi Seokjin, kekasihnya. Pria itu entah bagaimana mengenali Seokjin dan meminta untuk bekerja dengannya.

Awalnya Seokjin menolak karena mereka memang tak saling kenal dan takut terkena jebakan penipuan, tapi orang itu tak berhenti meeyakinkan Seokjin sampai dia setuju ikut bekerja dengannya setelah lulus nanti.

"Namjoon?" Ia tersadar, tangan hangat Seokjin menyentuh pipinya, menenangkan isi kepalanya yang kini berputar-putar rumit.

"Jangan pergi, hyung…"

"Aku tidak pergi. Hanya menghilang sebentar dan nantinya kembali lagi, bukannya sudah kukatakan berkali-kali?"

"Hyung…"

"Sudahlah. Ayo matikan lampunya, aku kedinginan. Mau pakai selimut?"

"Tidak usah. Aku tidur di kamarku saja malam ini."

Seokjin menahan lengan Namjoon yang sudah siap beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Ayolah~"

"OK. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kali ini kau tak bisa ke kampus satu minggu, Jin-ssi."

Mulutnya megap-megap sedikit gugup, tapi akhirnya Seokjin mengangguk dan membiarkan Namjoon meremas bokongnya sebelum kemudian mematikan lampu nakas.

.

BTY 2 * BTY 2

.

Studio tempat mereka tadi berlatih sudah kosong. Setelah mandi, Yoongi mengajak Jimin ke mini market yang searah dengan apartemen mereka. "Kau ambil yang kau mau." Kata Yoongi lalu meninggalkan Jimin di rak berderet penuh makanan ringan.

Yoongi sendiri pergi mengambil dua cup ramen pedas dan kimchi. Diseduhnya dua cup ramen itu lalu dibawa ke meja di luar mini market. Ia masuk lagi mengambil dua botol minuman dan pergi ke kasir. Disana sudah ada Jimin hendak membayar camilan yang dibawanya.

Ia mengulurkan kartu biru ke gadis dibalik counter, menyuruhnya menghitung semua belanjanya dan bungkusan-bungkusan yang dibawa Jimin. "Kau serius, hyung? "Biar aku saja yang bayar." Diambilnya kembali kartu itu dan membawa kantung plastik itu keluar tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Jimin. Pria itu mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ayo makan. Pilih yang kau suka." Yoongi menunjuk dua cup ramen dengan rasa yang berbeda di hadapannya. Jimin tersenyum canggung lalu mengambil ramen bercup merah. _Yang pedas, ya? Kupikir dia tak suka._

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa, hyung?" Jimin mulai memakan ramennya. Yoongi pun mengambil miliknya sendiri dan mengaduk-aduk isinya.

"Apa?"

Kening Jimin melipat bingung. "Bukannya tadi hyung bilang~"

"Aku lapar. Karena itu kuajak kau kesini." Potong Yoongi lalu menyantap ramennya lahap. "Cepat makan, setelah itu baru kita pulang."

Pria didepannya terdiam lama. Setelah sadar mie di cupnya mengembang baru Jimin mulai makan.

Ponsel dengan case bergambar kartun di atas meja bergetar. Yoongi bisa lihat nama Taehyung tertera di layar. Jimin meletakkan ramen lalu mengambil ponselnya. Sekali menyentuh benda itu, wajah Taehyung muncul di layar.

"Kau dimana? Jangan bilang kau tersesat." Yoongi tidak bisa melihat wajah anak itu lagi karena ponselnya di arahkan ke Jimin, tapi dia yakin sekali Taehyung sedang khawatir.

Jimin menggeleng cepat lalu mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke pintu mini market dan mengangkat cup ramennya. "Aku sedang makan, minum… kencan." Sontak Yoongi melirik Jimin.

"Kencan? Dengan siapa? Jangan bercanda! Hei, dengarkan aku, kau harus pulang sebelum malam, kau mengerti 'kan?!"

"Memangnya kau eomma-ku, eh?" Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu jalan pulang? Mau kujemput?"

Yoongi tak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat dia merebut ponsel Jimin dan mengarahkan wajahnya sendiri ke layar, langsung berhadapan dengan wajah terkejut Taehyung -lalu Hoseok.

"Dia bersamaku, mau apa kau!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyung, aku boleh disini dulu, kan?"

"Hm.."

"Hyung, aku lapar"

"Ambil saja di kulkas"

"Hyung, aku boleh nonton dvd?"

"Ne…"

"Hyung, sedang apa?"

"Memangnya kau tidak lihat?"

"Hyung, aku~"

"Apa lagi, Taehyung-ah?"

Taehyung menyeringai lebar. Lagi, Hoseok menoleh dengan sabar, meladeni adik teman baiknya ini. "Boleh kupinjam ponselmu, hyung? Aku mau telpon si pendek, takut dia hilang."

Hoseok menyodorkan ponselnya. "Memangnya kalian disini baru kemarin? Lagipula yang sering kesasar itu kau, bukan Jimin. Ponselmu kenapa?" Taehyung langsung menjawab dengan menunjukkan ponselnya. "Apa yang salah?"

"Wifi-nya tidak tersambung. Kudengar teknisinya tidak jadi datang hari ini."

Pria itu mengangguk paham lalu mengaktifkan menu hotspot di layar. "Ini, sudah kan? Jangan ganggu aku dulu. Tugasku masih banyak."

Dengan senang hati akhirnya Taehyung mengoneksikan wifi dengan milik Hoseok. Begitu tersambung, ia langsung menghubungi Jimin. "Kau dimana?" tanyanya khawatir. "Jangan bilang kau tersesat."

Jimin menggeleng cepat sambil mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke pintu kaca dan mengangkat cup ramen. Ia mendesah lega karena mengenali tempat yang ditunjuk di layar. "Aku sedang makan, minum… kencan."

"Kencan? Dengan siapa? Jangan bercanda! Hei, dengarkan aku, kau harus pulang sebelum malam, kau mengerti 'kan?!" _Tapi dia tahu jalan pulang, kan?_

"Cerewet"

"Kau tahu jalan pulang?" Taehyung melirik jam dinding di kamar Hoseok sekilas sebelum bertanya lagi, "…mau kujemput?"

Tiba-tiba gambarnya berputar arah dengan cepat, kemudian berhenti tepat di wajah seseorang yang juga dikenalnya. "Yoongi hyung?!" Hoseok di meja belajar ikut tersentak dan berlari ke arahnya untuk melihat gambar di layar.

"Dia bersamaku, mau apa kau!"

Hoseok dan Taehyung menganga. Jelas sekali Hoseok terlihat senang karena Yoongi ada disana dengan Jimin. Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. "Hyung, kau tidak boleh ganggu temanku!"

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

"…mungkin Jin hyung sedang mengurus sesuatu dengan orang itu. Sudahlah, biarkan saja." Hoseok berusaha menenangkan Namjoon dan Taehyung yang sama-sama memandang kosong ke lantai. Wajah mereka sama-sama pucat karena khawatir.

Sejak semalam Seokjin belum juga kembali ke apartemen. Tadi pagi mereka berangkat sendiri dan Yoongi yang mengendarai mobil. Sekarang sudah hampir sore dan batang hidung hyung tertua mereka itu belum juga kelihatan.

"Jin hyung tidak pernah sampai tak pulang begini. Eomma bilang Jin hyung juga tidak ada disana" kenang Taehyung tak kalah galau. Seberapapun seringnya dia dan hyung-nya itu berdebat, ia tetap menyayangi pria itu.

Akhirnya Namjoon dan Hoseok sepakat akan melaporkan hilangnya Seokjin kalau dua jam lagi batang hidungnya belum juga muncul. Taehyung jadi punya pekerjaan baru, menenangkan orangtua mereka yang ikut cemas lewat telepon, padahal dia sendiri masih kalut.

Untunglah tak sampai sejam kemudian pintu depan terbuka dan Seokjin masuk dengan senyum cerahnya seperti biasa sambil menenteng dua kantung plastik berlogo restoran terkenal. "Aku pulang~ Oh! Kenapa kalian kumpul disini?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa, hyung?" Taehyung yang bertanya lebih dulu sementara yang lain memandangi Seokjin depan belakang mencari sesuatu yang aneh dari pria itu –mungkin luka atau semacamnya.

"Aku baik. Kebetulan kalian sudah kumpul disini. Ayo kita makan sama-sama! Dimana Jimin dan Yoongi?" teriaknya bersemangat, tak mempedulikan wajah-wajah khawatir di sekelilingnya.

 **.**

 **BTY 2**

 **.**

Satu semester terlewati begitu saja seperti hembusan angin. Taehyung dan Jimin mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan kampus. Tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan lagi dan mereka akan jadi senior juga. Sekarang mereka ikut-ikutan populer seperti hyung mereka yang lain, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok.

Seokjin?

"Oppa, ini untukmu. Jangan sakit, ya" Tentu saja dia masih jadi pria-paling-diminati di kampus. Dan lagi, yang mendekatinya kali ini bukan mahasiswa. Dia salah satu asisten dosen –paling sangar– yang sudah jadi fans Seokjin sejak pria itu mendaftar di kampus ini.

Bisa dilihat Namjoon memerah di bawah pohon sana. TERBAKAR. Dia seolah tak menyadari lagi kehadiran tiga gadis yang memegangi tangannya, berusaha mendapat perhatian.

Jimin menepuk pundak Namjoon berusaha menenangkannya. "Maklumi saja, hyung. Dia itu populer, dan sebentar lagi lulus. Semua gadis itu hanya ingin menyampaikan selamat tinggal…" Katanya malas, mengerti kalau hyung-nya ini sudah hilang kesabaran karena tingkah asdos genit satu itu.

Jimin langsung mendekati dua orang lawan jenis beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri dan entah bagaimana berhasil menyeret si asdos itu pergi. Jimin mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dari balik punggung, menyuruh Seokjin menemui Namjoon.

 _Oh, dan aku bisa bermain sebentar…_ pikir Jimin senang, lalu menggandeng wanita itu pergi entah kemana.

Yoongi juga ada disana, menonton dari jauh. Banyak yang mendekatinya tapi Yoongi sama sekali tak memperhatikan mereka. Dia tak pernah mau memberi sinyal pada siapapun untuk mendekat, tapi dirinya sendiri seperti lem tikus –sekali para gadis melihat dan jatuh cinta, mereka tak akan bisa lepas. Haha! Berlebihan. Tapi itu nyata, teman-teman.

Dilihatnya dengan jelas Jimin menggamit tangan wanita berkemeja abu-abu itu. Rambutnya mengibas di udara, bergerak teratur dan berkilauan. Ia seolah terbang, langkahnya ringan saat kaki menyentuh tanah. Bergerak lurus tapi Yoongi seperti melihat orang itu menari kanan kiri, melayang menjangkau udara.

Tangan kurusnya seputih susu –meskipun Yoongi tahu warna kulitnya sendiri jauh lebih baik. Senyumnya yang terlalu lebar itu membuatnya gugup padahal dia tahu itu bukan untuknya. Bagian belakang bajunya diterpa angin, menampakkan sedikit kulit punggung dan perutnya. Yoongi menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Sampai sebegitunya kau melihat mereka~ Hyung suka gadis itu…?" Suara Hoseok membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi yang entah sudah sejauh apa.

 _Bukan_ , ini bukan tentang wanita itu.

"…atau laki-laki disampingnya?" ia mengikik lanjut mengganggu Yoongi.

Dia menoleh untuk melihat Hoseok yang dengan segera menjauhkan diri darinya dan mendekati Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedang dirundung perdebatan kecil. Saat dia memandang ke depan lagi, Jimin juga tengah melihat ke arahnya, tepat ke matanya. Hanya sedetik dan Jimin langsung berbalik lagi, terlihat sendu.

Selalu wajah seperti itu. Yoongi sampai tak tahu lagi bagaimana menghapus raut sedih dari wajah Jimin. Dia tahu perkataannya waktu itu memang mengecewakan, tapi… memangnya apa lagi yang harus dilakukan Yoongi? Jimin tidak menjauhinya, tapi tetap saja Yoongi merasa tak enak.

...

" _Dasar bodoh!"_

" _Apa?" Jimin berbalik menghadap ke seberang dengan posisi tidurnya._

" _Kenapa kau tidak pulang saja? Kenapa harus memaksakan diri?"_

" _Memaksakan diri?"_

" _Tadi itu aku menolakmu, tapi kau masih diam disini?"_

" _Memangnya harus apa? Aku lebih suka begini. Sedikit sakit memang, tapi yang penting aku bisa terus denganmu."_

" _Dasar gila! Pulang sana. Aku tak mau kau tulari penyakit!"_

" _Memangnya aku sakit?" Jimin memegangi kening dan lehernya sendiri. Ia memang merasa sedikit lelah, dan kedinginan. Hanya itu. "Kau tidak tahu aku ini kebal penyakit apapun, hyung-nim" Orang itu mulai meracau dengan mata tertutup._

" _Terserah kau saja." Ia beranjak hendak membiarkan Jimin sendirian di dalam studio. "Jangan ikuti aku lagi!" tegasnya sebelum pergi._

 _Setengah jam kemudian Yoongi membuka pintu ruangan, melenguh karena melihat sosok Jimin masih ada disana. Ia mengambil obat yang dibelinya barusan dari apotek dan meminumkannya pada bocah yang tertidur pulas di sofa._

" _Hyung… Aku tidak mau kau membenciku. Aku menyerah saja… tapi jangan usir aku, ya_ _"ujarnya sangat pelan, sebelum matanya yang sayu benar-benar tertutup._

 _Termometer yang dipasangkannya ke balik telinga Jimin menunjukkan angka 39. Dia demam tinggi. Yoongi lupa membeli pad pendingin. Dia pergi ke apotek lagi dan membeli semua yang mungkin dibutuhkan, tapi sayangnya Jimin tak ada lagi disana saat ia kembali._

.

 **BTY 2** * **BTY 2**

.

Taehyung merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding, menyamankan diri pada kursi tanpa sandaran di kantin kampus. Makanannya sudah habis sejak tadi tapi sahabatnya Jimin masih enggan berhenti cerita tentang keluarganya.

"… kuharap minggu depan abeoji ada di rumah. Aku ingin bertemu mereka berdua saat pulang ke Busan."

Kepalanya ditegakkan seketika. "Kau mau pulang? Minggu depan?" Jimin menggangguk cepat. "Kau tidak mengajakku?"

Tawa Jimin membahana. Sumpit mie yang tadi dipegangnya sudah kembali ke mangkuk ramyun di depannya. "Mengajakmu? Cih! Aku sudah melakukannya berkali-kali dan kau tak pernah menjawab dengan serius."

"Itu karena kau melakukannya saat aku sedang tidur!"

Satu sumpit diacungkan Jimin ke depan hidungnya. "Nah! Berarti kau ingat, kan?! Jangan salahkan aku kalau begitu. Aku sudah pesan tiket untuk satu orang."

Seokjin dan Hoseok muncul dari belakang, mengisi bangku kosong di dekat mereka. Taehyung dengan cekatan menarik Hoseok ke sampingnya dan mendorong kakaknya sendiri ke bangku lain di samping Jimin.

Hoseok terkikik senang sementara Seokjin geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukannya. "Heran! Apa dia lupa siapa hyung-nya?" Taehyung tersenyum geli, tak menanggapi cibiran Seokjin.

"Oh, Jimin-ah," panggil Hoseok. Dilahapnya roti di tangan kirinya segigit lalu bicara lagi. Jimin mendongak. "Omong-omong, Yoongi…"

Dan wajah Jimin berubah merah seketika. Bahkan Taehyung yang biasanya lamban bisa langsung mendeteksinya. Terjadi sesuatu. Pasti.

"Ne, hyung?" suaranya bergetar, mirip orang yang sedang ketakutan –atau gugup?

"Kau dan Yoongi sudah sejauh apa?"

"Sejauh apa, apanya?" balasnya terbata-bata.

"Kami ini temanmu? Bukan. Kami ini keluargamu, Jimin-ah. Ayo katakan, bagaimana hubungan kalian sekarang?"

Taehyung melirik ke sampingnya, lalu ke Seokjin dan Jimin di depannya, berusaha mencari titik sambung dari pembicaraan mereka. "Aku ketinggalan banyak, ya?"

"Aku ditolak."

"Sudah kuduga." Alis Jimin terangkat, marah sekaligus bingung. Hoseok meneruskan, "Itu karena kau bergerak terlalu cepat, Jimin-ah. Kau harusnya kenali tipikal pendekatan untuk orang seperti Yoongi dulu, setelah itu kau bisa lakukan semaumu."

Ia mengangguk paham, menyesali ketidaksabarannya. "Lakukan semua yang kau bisa, pelan-pelan saja. Suatu saat nanti dia akan lihat kesungguhanmu –Wah, bagus juga jadi lagu~ Ah, kau mengerti?"

"Aku– jadi adik yang baik saja" Jimin tersenyum penuh arti.

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

Terdengar bebunyian riuh dari arah jalan raya. Bunyinya seperti alat-alat musik dan teriakan. Festival musim dingin, jadi salah satu acara paling ditunggu setiap tahunnya. Bermacam kemeriahan seperti acara musik, pertunjukan seni, sampai taman hiburan dibuka besar-besaran di tengah kota. Meskipun di luar sangat dingin, tapi banyak pengunjung yang membawa keluarga besarnya kesana.

Festival ini juga menandai datangnya libur akhir tahun, "…dan ulang tahun Taehyung." Hoseok menghela napas berlebihan. Ia masih belum bisa memastikan apa kado yang tepat untuk anak itu.

Mereka –dia dan Namjoon– tengah menaiki satu wahana yang tidak terlalu berbahaya menurut Hoseok, komidi putar, sambil memutar otak tentang ulangtahun Taehyung yang hanya tinggal seminggu lagi.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang jadi hadiahnya? Kurasa dia lebih suka kau dibanding baju mahal sekalipun." Namjoon terkikik memikirkan maksud perkatannya. Siapapun bisa lihat bagaimana lengketnya Taehyung pada Hoseok.

Keningnya berkerut tak suka. "Justru aku menghindari itu~ Taehyung anak yang baik… Tapi, yah-" ia mengedikkan bahu, tak mendapat penjelasan yang tepat.

Namjoon mengangguk paham "Kalau begitu kenapa kau pusing soal hadiah?"

"Kulihat kau juga membelikan dia hadiah. Apa itu karena kau suka dia? …maksudku sebagai laki-laki. "

"Jangan sampai Jin hyung mendengar itu. Tentu saja bukan! Itu karena aku peduli."

"Bagus. Kurasa sekarang kau paham maksudku.

Putaran terakhir selesai. Namjoon dan Hoseok turun dari komidi putar, sedikit limbung tapi lebih banyak bersenang-senang, meskipun mereka sadar akan lebih menyenangkan kalau teman-teman mereka yang lain ikut menikmati wahana.

Seokjin mulai sering menghilang seperti sebelumnya. Jimin dan Taehyung mengambil kelas sore agar bisa mengosongkan jadwal di acara kelulusan hyung tertua mereka. Yoongi? Hah~ Tidak ada gunanya mengajak mayat hidup. Orang itu lebih banyak tidur dan mengurung diri di studio belakangan ini.

Bangku taman banyak yang kosong. Itu karena pengunjung lebih menikmati wahana dan konser musik dibanding duduk diam di tengah salju yang menimbun batang pohon besar di taman. Namjoon membersihkan salju di salah satu bangku dan mereka duduk disana.

"Hai!" Seorang gadis muncul terlalu tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka sampai Hoseok memegangi dadanya terkejut. "Maaf. Hoseok dan Namjoon, bukan?"

Kalau Hoseok mengangguk ogah-ogahan, Namjoon malah bersikap masa bodoh, tak mau buang waktu untuk melihat gadis itu sama sekali. Dia segera berdiri dan meninggalkan Hoseok dan gadis itu di bangku taman.

"Kau masih ingat aku, Hoseok-ssi?"

Hoseok memaksakan sebuah senyuman, _tentu saja!_ "Maaf, aku sedikit pelupa."

"Apa kuliah di Seoul membuat kalian jadi pelupa seperti ini, oh?" sahutnya masih dengan nada bercanda.

" _Err…_ maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang bicara apa. Dan lagi aku tidak kenal kau. Permisi." _Dasar gadis sial!_ Hoseok dengan cepat menarik tasnya dan pergi menyusul Namjoon.

.

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

Dua panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan dari nomor yang sama. Yoongi sudah hafal betul siapa pemilik nomor yang tertera di layar ponselnya itu. Benda itu berkedip-kedip sekali lagi, bergetar hebat di atas meja.

"Sae?" Mug bertekstur walnut mampir di depan matanya. Teman sekamarnya, Hoseok yang meletakkannya tepat di samping ponsel hitam milik Yoongi. Dari wangi lembut yang menyebar di antara hidungnya, Yoongi tahu pasti isi mug itu.

Lagipun apa lagi yang akan dibuat Hoseok selain teh mint? Yoongi malah sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan teman sekamarnya ini setiap sore. Hoseok pernah bilang teh mint membantunya tenang setiap kali laki-laki itu merasa cemas atau takut. Dia mengambil mugnya sendiri lalu mencecap sedikit sambil menghirup aromanya.

Sedikit pahit memang, tapi tidak terlalu masalah baginya karena Yoongi juga bukan penyuka manis. _Meskipun akan lebih baik kalau ada kopi_ , pikirnya. Dipandanginya Hoseok yang masih menunggu di sisi lain sofa. "Begitulah~" sahutnya kemudian.

"Mau apa gadis itu?" Ada sesuatu di nada suara Hoseok yang membuatnya melirik. Jelas sekali Hoseok tak begitu menyukai Sae dan dia tak bisa menyalahkannya. Bukan salah Hoseok, bukan pula Sae. "Kalian bertemu lagi?!"

Yoongi melipat tangan di atas dada, menutup mata dan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Tidur. Ponselnya berhenti bergerak. Hoseok mengambil benda itu, membawanya entah kemana. Meski menyadari ponselnya tak lagi di tempat semula, Yoongi membiarkannya dan terus memejamkan mata. Ada banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan selain gadis itu.

Seokjin juga tak pernah lagi mengundangnya dan Hoseok makan bersama. Semua itu karena kesibukan baru Seokjin –yang sedikit banyak membuat Namjoon frustasi karena keduanya mulai jarang bertemu– tidak ada yang memasak untuk mereka. Dan karena itu pula ia tak tahu kabar penghuni apartemen 104 yang tidak pernah terlihat seminggu ini.

Bukan. Yoongi terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan kalau ini bukan tentang kedua penghuni apartemen 104. Ini hanya tentang laki-laki berambut gelap dan pipi gembung yang lucu. Laki-laki bernama Park Jimin.

Mereka masih makan malam bersama di apartemen Seokjin sehari sebelum Seokjin menghilang –lagi. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin menatapnya terlalu datar. Ada sedikit kekecewaan disana.

"HYUNG!" Yoongi terbelalak, terkejut karena Hoseok meneriaki tepat di telinganya. Keningnya berkerut menunjukkan ketidaksukaan, tapi laki-laki itu kelihatannya tidak peduli. Hoseok menyodorkan ponsel di depan matanya. Ada panggilan lagi dari Sae. "…kali ini angkat saja, hyung. Selesaikan masalahmu dan berhenti bertingkah seperti mayat hidup begini."

Ponsel dilepaskan dari genggaman dan jatuh di perutnya. Yoongi memejamkan mata rapat-rapat sekali lagi, sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol hijau dilayar. Ia menunggu Hoseok pergi sebelum mulai bicara.

"Yobuseo~" Suaranya serak, kering. Ia mendeham beberapa kali lalu bicara lagi.

Diseberang telepon masih hening beberapa saat. Yoongi hampir memutus sambungan sebelum ia mendengar suara gadis itu menyahut. " _Yoongi_ _Ini aku, Sae_ "

Dia membenci hal yang terjadi setelahnya. Jantungnya masih bereaksi tak normal tiap kali Sae menyebut namanya. Keringat mulai bermunculan di dahi dan tangan kiri yang memegang ponsel. "Ne, sunbae. Aku tahu."

" _Sudah lama sekali tak ada kabar darimu. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan malam sendirian, Yoongi-ji. kau ada waktu?_ "

 **.**

 **BTY 2**

 **.**

"Aku menyuruhnya menyelesaikan masalah, bukan malah mendekatinya! Augh!" Baru kali ini ia melihat Hoseok marah. Seniornya yang satu ini jarang sekali meninggikan suara kecuali untuk bertingkah lucu di depan orang-orang, karena itu Jimin sedikit kaget mendengar sumpah serapah berentetan sampai ke luar ruangan.

Namjoon tak jauh berbeda. Meski bibirnya tak mengucapkan apa-apa, hawa dingin begitu terasa bahkan dari jarak seratus meter darinya. Jimin dan Taehyung tak mau mendekat sama sekali. Keduanya duduk manis mendengarkan omelan Hoseok di sudut ruangan tanpa berani menyela.

Biasanya akan ada Seokjin yang menengahi dan meredakan ketegangan untuk semua situasi, tapi dia tengah disibukkan dengan sesi foto wisuda untuk upacara kelulusannya minggu depan. Untuk masalah ini mereka tak bisa minta pertolongan siapapun lagi termasuk Yoongi. Karena sekarang laki-laki itulah sumber masalahnya.

Jimin dan Taehyung sama-sama menoleh mendengar derit kursi yang ditarik. Hoseok akhirnya mendudukkan pantatnya setelah sekian lama mondar-mandir di tengah ruangan. Dia mendesah panjang lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa orang itu bodoh sekali? Aku capek menasehatinya, tapi aku tidak mau lihat dia terjerat lagi."

 _Terjerat?_

"Biarkan saja." Hoseok menyeret matanya ke sosok di atas sofa dekat pintu. Jimin dan Taehyung juga. "Dia tidak akan terseret dua kali. Sekali tanganmu teriris pisau, luka kedua tidak akan sesakit itu lagi."

Walaupun Jimin tahu itu hanya kiasan, tetap saja bulu kuduknya meremang dalam sepersekian detik. Itu terdengar seperti dialog seorang tokoh psycho yang ditontonnya beberapa hari lalu dengan Taehyung.

Sebenarnya bukan hak Jimin dan Taehyung untuk ada disana. Mereka memang sudah dekat karena bertetangga cukup lama, meski begitu tetap saja ini masalah antara Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon dan kakaknya Taehyung. Oh, dan satu orang lagi yang bernama Sae.

Tapi karena Seokjin tidak ada, mereka yang diminta untuk duduk disini, di studio kecil buatan mereka. Setidaknya dengan kehadiran mereka berdua, akan mencegah Hoseok dan Namjoon berpikiran buruk dan melakukan hal konyol. Jimin tidak mengerti mengapa laki-laki itu bisa berpikir begitu, tapi mereka bersedia menyanggupinya. "Mereka jadi sedikit mengerikan kalau sudah ditinggalkan berdua di lingkaran masalah." Katanya pagi tadi pada mereka berdua.

Hoseok menegakkan badan, memandangi Namjoon tajam –hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia menghembuskan napas kasar ke atas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding. "Baiklah. Kuharap tidak ada kejadian kedua."

"Kalau itu terjadi, biar aku yang bicara dengan gadis itu." Wajah Namjoon tampak datar, hampir terlihat menggemaskan. Entah apa yang dilihat Hoseok dan tak bisa mereka lihat, hingga dia berubah gusar –atau mungkin takut?

Tersentak Jimin ketika Namjoon mendadak memandangnya. "Dan kau! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bergerak lamban sekali."

Mulutnya menganga tak tahu bagaimana harus merespon, dan masih begitu setelah Namjoon bergerak dari sikap patungnya lalu berjalan keluar.

Bahunya ditepuk. Hoseok. Laki-laki itu kini berdiri di depannya. "Kurasa itu memang jalan satu-satunya." Renungnya. "Aku akan ceritakan pada kalian tentang Yoongi dan Sae. Masa lalu si bodoh itu yang jatuh sia-sia pada depan gadis yang lahir dari sampah."

Mereka membiarkan Hoseok duduk di tengah-tengah sebelum mulai bercerita. Jadi pendengar yang baik- tidak banyak bertanya, tidak banyak menyela.

 **.**

 **BTY 2**

 **.**

Menyatakan perasaan bukan perkara mudah, terlebih untuk anak laki-laki yang kaku seperti Yoongi. Dan lagi gadis yang disukainya adalah kakak kelas, seorang senior. Gadis itu adalah Sae. Cantik dan populer –dua hal yang cukup membuat nyalinya menciut setiap kali akan menemui gadis itu.

Dua tahun Yoongi menimbun keberaniannya, dirusak oleh satu hari sial itu. Tiba-tiba beredar kabar bahwa Sae sudah punya kekasih yang sekolah di Seoul.

"… Yoongi hyung pindah sekolah keesokan harinya, ke sekolah yang sama denganku."

"Ooh~ berarti kalian sudah saling kenal lama sekali." Taehyung menginterupsi untuk pertama kali.

Jimin berpikir sebentar. "Hyung kenal Sae darimana? Apa Yoongi hyung yang cerita?"

Dia mendesah, matanya menerawang. "Sepupuku, namanya Jung Ji Won. Dia 'si orang Seoul' itu." keduanya –Taehyung dan Jimin– berekspresi serupa, sama terkejutnya. "Bukan tanpa sebab aku membenci gadis itu. Dia sudah menghancurkan sepupuku, juga sahabatku. Lalu setelah semuanya, dia masih berani mendekati aku dan Namjoon diam-diam." Hidungnya berkerut, "seolah kami ini bodoh atau apa, huh?"

Keduanya masih diam mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Si jalang itu sakit jiwa. Tarik ulur adalah permainan kesukaannya. Begitu dia menemukan laki-laki sudah jatuh sangat dalam padanya, gadis gila itu akan cepat-cepat menemukan mainan baru agar yang lain bisa menyingkir."

Hoseok menenggelamkan mukanya di balik kedua telapak tangan, tampak frustasi. "Padahal aku sengaja tak bilang pada Yoongi hyung kalau kami bertemu dengan gadis gila itu di festival. Tak terpikir olehku gadis itu akan menghubungi Yoongi hyung lagi. Sial!"

Sekali lagi mereka terkejut dengan pilihan kata Hoseok. Mereka memakluminya karena senior mereka ini sedang kesal.

Tebakannya, saat ini Yoongi pasti tengah bersama gadis bernama Sae ini, mendengar bagaimana masalah yang tergolong 'masa lalu' ini bisa muncul lagi ke permukaan. Dan tebakannya lagi,

" _Aku suka orang lain."_

…orang yang dia maksud pastilah gadis ini. Dia pernah, dan masih menyukai Sae. Jimin menunduk memandangi kakinya, meredam sakit di dadanya lagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dan sebelum semua orang melihat setitik air tumpah dari wajahnya, ia pamit lalu dengan cepat melarikan diri ke apartemen.

"Aku yang benar-benar menyukaimu, hyung. Kenapa tidak lihat aku saja?" Gumamnya pada kesunyian ketika ia sudah sampai dalam kamarnya.

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hallo, dear..._

 _YoonMin shipper ada gak nih? TaeKookers?_

 _Gosip bentar yuks ^^_

 _Kakak2 pada suka mantengin RUN di v app gak? I hv to tell u that i really love eps 40_

 _Games-nya emang biasa aja.. tapi isinya bikin aku senyum2 gak ketulungan sampe berhari2_

 _Lol It's real!_

 _First, karena Taekook punya banyak scene manis on camera, di Run eps 40 and behind cam nya_

 _Akhir2 ini banyak berita seliweran soal TaeKook Scandal yang bakal diungkap sama Dispatch,_

 _aku sih berdoanya semoga itu gak kejadian.. Biarpun aku senang liat V and JK bareng, tp berita yg begituan_

 _bisa buat karir mereka ancur, maaan..._

 _Let them to be in love - in secret *hehe*_

 _The second, Chimchim and Suga! Di eps 40, baru awal aja Jimin udah kasi pujian kepenampilan Suga_

 _(cuma suga loh!)_

 _and kalau kalian nyimak, dia ngelakuin itu gak cuma sekali dua kali_

 _Entah kenapa Jimin banyak merhatiin suga sekaligus cari perhatian juga_

 _Sweet banget..._

 _the worst, pantengin behind cam eps 40 deh  
_

 _aku gak tau ini maksudnya Jimin n Suga becandaan apa kaga_

 _kira2 isinya begini.._

 _Si jimin blg dia mau belajar masak kalau udah umur 35. dia pengen masak buat keluarga and buat member BTS_

 _Yang lain byk komen, kenapa dia mesti belajar di umur 35, kenapa gak sekarang aja_

 _trus Suga blg, "Aku gak bisa bayangin, di waktu itu nanti aku udah 37 tahun"_

 _Trus si mochi nyahut "Gak apa, kita ini satu, hyung! Kita masih akan tinggal di dorm!" Dia blg itu gak jadi masalah_

 _NGAKAK HARD_

 _Yaoloh.. itu apa cobak?_

 _Ceknya di Youtube aja, kalo di v app mah bayar kalau mau nonton behind cam *HEHE*  
_

 _Anyway, thankyou so much udah mampir baca ya kakak2..._

 _Jangan bosen2 nungguin updatenya ^^_

 _Salam cium dariku *Kiss*_


	6. Chapter 6 - 1 of 2

**Pancaroba**

.

.

Ulangtahun bukan sesuatu yang mewah bagi sebagian orang, apalagi bagi orang-orang dewasa yang dipenuhi kesibukan disana sini. Terkecuali untuk Jimin. Dia sangat menghargai satu hari istimewa itu. Lihat saja bagaimana dia dengan sempurnanya menyiapkan segala macam kejutan hanya untuk sahabat terbaiknya, Kim Taehyung.

Dan si pria yang berulang tahun tak henti-hentinya menutupi mukanya yang memerah, malu tapi juga senang. Dia merasa tidak diusia yang tepat lagi untuk merayakan ulangtahun. Di hadapannya ada setumpuk kado berukuran besar-besar dari para hyung dan Jimin si biang kerok kejutan kecilnya.

Sebenarnya dia super _happy_ –kalau boleh jujur. Dari kakaknya, ia bisa mendapat satu set pc gaming super canggih, dan topi super keren dari pacar kakaknya, Namjoon. Yoongi mentraktirnya makan burger super jumbo, lalu hyung kesayangannya Jung Hoseok membuatnya hampir menangis karena membelikannya squishi super lucu berbentuk monyet dengan bulu abu-abu super lembut.

 _What a super day!_

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan kuat-kuar dengan sengaja lalu memandangi Jimin, "…lalu kau hanya memberiku pelukan selamat ulangtahun?"

Jimin balas menatapnya lucu. "Seingatku kau bilang tak suka diberi hadiah, Taehyung-ssi."

Sedikit kecewa memang, tapi semuanya berubah begitu ia kembali ke kamar dan menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sesuatu yang besar dan berat. Taehyung mendorong pintu lebih kuat sampai benda itu ikut bergeser. Ia masuk dan mendapati kamarnya jadi lebih padat.

Rak buku tinggi yang entah muncul sejak kapan itu diletakkan di samping lemari. Rak itu penuh dengan buku yang sebagian besarnya adalah buku musik dan sebagian lainnya komik. Dia tahu ini semua pekerjaan si pendek kesayangannya, Park Jimin.

Segera ia keluar untuk mencari Jimin. Tapi begitu ia membuka pintu, memang ada Jimin di balkon dekat tangga. Taehyung mengurungkan niat memeluk Jimin dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Itu bisa menunggu. Dia tak mau mengganggu sekarang.

Tidak selagi ada Yoongi berdiri di sebelahnya.

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

Yang lebih tua berdeham pelan sebelum membuka percakapan. "Kau… baik?"

 _Tentu saja dia baik. Apa-apaan pertanyaanku ini?!_

Disebelahnya Jimin melirik sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa, hyung? Pertanyaanmu aneh. Memangnya aku terlihat tidak baik?"

"Tidak, kau terlihat sangat baik. Baguslah."

Pria itu menoleh lagi, kali ini memandanginya lebih lama. "Kulihat kau juga terlihat sangat senang. Sesuatu yang baik terjadi, ya?" Yoongi mengangkat bahu tak menjawab. "Kuharap Sae memperlakukanmu dengan baik kali ini, hyung." Ujarnya tulus.

Yoongi tak lagi terkejut Jimin bisa tahu tentang Sae. Tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka berenam sampai sejauh ini.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Kali ini Jimin tertawa. "Kenapa tanya itu lagi, hyung?"

"Maksudku, -kau tahu… tentang Sae."

Tawanya tak memudar. Dia memandangi Yoongi tak berkedip. "Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang, aku tidak masalah tentang itu hyung… apapun asal kau tidak menyuruhku pergi. Aku lebih tak suka jauh-jauh darimu."

Bibirnya mencebik main-main,"Cih! Sok puitis." Ia mencari sesuatu –apapun– yang terselip dikepalanya, yang mungkin bisa jadi bahan pembicaraan. "Ah, bagaimana dengan kontes menarinya?" tanyanya begitu ia menemukan satu.

"Lomba itu? Sudah lewat. Aku dan Hoseok hyung menang telak!" Lalu Jimin tertawa lagi dan Yoongi baru menyadari kalau tawa juga bisa menular. Ia tak bisa tak ikut tersenyum melihat gelak kebahagiaan di mata Jimin dan suaranya.

 _Manisnya_

"Pantas saja kau tidak pernah mampir lagi ke studio." Gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jimin tentu saja bisa mendengarnya karena mereka berdiri cukup dekat. "Kalau soal itu, aku takut suatu saat malah menggangu acaramu, hyung."

Alisnya berkedut tak mengerti. Ia memiringkan kepala minta penjelasan.

"Kupikir kau mungkin membawa Sae ke studio. Aku memang tidak masalah kau kembali dengannya. Apapun itu asal aku tidak melihatnya langsung." Jimin tertawa gugup. "Bisa-bisa aku pingsan kalau melihat kalian berdua-duaan di studio."

Meski dengan nada bercanda, dia tahu Jimin benar-benar berpikir seperti itu. Yoongi menggeser lengan pria disampingnya, hingga sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan. "Sebagai informasi, aku tidak pernah sembarangan membawa orang lain masuk kesana."

Keduanya sama-sama diam. Tak ada yang berani angkat suara. Yoongi melepas pegangan tangannya di lengan baju Jimin lalu berbalik, pergi ke apartemennya tanpa berani menoleh lagi.

Hoseok duduk ditemani TV yang menyala di ruang tamu. Sudah lama mereka tak menonton acara TV bersama karena Yoongi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dibalik kertas partitur dan sofa panjang dalam studio.

Ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena pada awalnya, tujuan Hoseok mencari teman seatap di apartemennya adalah karena dia tak mau tinggal sendirian.

Yoongi menepuk pundak Hoseok lalu duduk disamping pria itu. "Sudah membaik?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari acara televisi.

"Kami tidak bertengkar. Apa waktu itu dia menangis?"

"Tidak. Tidak di depan kami."

"Baguslah."

"Hyung suka dia?"

"Dia anak baik."

"Dibanding Sae?"

"Kau tahu betul jawabanku, kan?"

"Jadi kalian..?"

"Tidak ada cerita apa-apa. Tidur sana!"

"Memangnya tidak mau coba sesuatu yang baru?"

"Dia bukan mainan."

"Tapi dia lebih baik, jauh lebih baik dibanding gadis gila itu."

"Gadis gila itu punya nama, Hoseok-ah…"

Dia menyerah. Hoseok membanting remote ke sofa, berjalan ke kamarnya meninggalkan Yoongi sambil menggumamkan bermacam makian yang ada dalam kamusnya.

"Kau akan menyesalinya lagi, Yoongi!" adalah kalimat terakhir yang bisa didengarnya sebelum Hoseok menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

Seokjin memulai hari barunya dengan sedikit gugup. Dia tahu ini keputusan sulit, meninggalkan semuanya dan memulai sesuatu yang baru sendirian. Tanpa keluarga, tanpa adik-adiknya, tanpa Namjoon.

Setelah kelulusan kemarin, bos barunya langsung menjemput Seokjin dan membawanya pergi. Dia tahu tempat ini masih di wilayah Korea, tapi dengan begitu banyaknya rumah-rumah penduduk kecil berderetan dan pasar tradisional, juga udara segar pegunungan, ia jadi sedikit menajamkan mata, menerka-nerka apakah mereka masih di wilayah Seoul atau bukan.

Rasanya bukan. Mereka berjalan cukup jauh dari kota. Tempat ini –yang sebenarnya cukup bagus untuk ditinggali– desa kecil yang entah apa namanya, akan jadi tempat dimana Seokjin akan ditempatkan untuk sebuah pekerjaan yang masih belum diketahuinya.

"Maaf membuatmu penasaran terlalu lama. Kau tahu, aku tidak mempekerjakan seorang pun dari perusahaan untuk masalah ini. Aku merekrutmu, karena aku tahu kita saling membutuhkan suatu saat nanti. Dan lagi aku percaya penuh padamu." Seokjin masih belum mengerti maksudnya. Pria tua ini terus mengatakan hal yang sama sejak kali pertama mereka bicara.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Jin-ssi." Pria itu mengeluarkan selembar foto lalu memberikannya pada Seokjin. "Cari dia di tempat ini."

Dia terbatuk beberapa kali, lalu menenggak minumannya. "Maaf karena sudah menghambat kontakmu dengan semua kerabat dan kenalan. Aku menyiapkan rumah ini dan kendaraan untukmu. Lalu sejumlah uang sudah kukirim ke rekeningmu yang baru," Ia menyerahkan kartu kecil berwarna keemasan ke genggaman Seokjin. "…kau akan membutuhkannya untuk bepergian. Kota ini cukup luas untukmu mencari sendirian."

Foto di tangannya cukup usang meskipun masih cukup jelas. Dua orang anak kecil dan bayi dipangkuan anak paling besar. _Jangan-jangan…_

Pria itu terbatuk lagi, "Kau benar. Itu foto lama. Aku tak punya foto terbaru mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah besar-besar." Matanya menerawang. Dia menunjuk pada anak yang paling besar, "Yang ini sudah hampir tujuh belas tahun."

 _Sudah kuduga! Bagaimana kalau tampang anak di foto ini sudah jauh berbeda? Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan mereka? Dasar pria tua gila!_

Dia menarik napas, menahan emosi yang sudah di ubun-ubun. "Baiklah. Apa aku boleh tahu nama mereka, _Sir_?"

"Kau cukup cari yang tertua saja. Dua yang lain pasti ada bersamanya. Lagipula aku memang lebih membutuhkan anak ini. Ingat baik-baik." Seokjin menyimak selagi atasannya menyebutkan sebuah nama yang asing.

"Baik, _Sir._ "

"Sampai jumpa, Jin-ssi. Beritahu kalau kau membutuhkan uang atau apapun, OK?"

Seokjin membungkuk selagi mobil atasannya berputar dan keluar dari area pekarangan rumah barunya.

"Jeon Jungkook… Darimana aku harus mulai mencari anak ini?"

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

Akhirnya Taehyung bisa sedikit menghembuskan napas lega. Tidak ada profesor galak, tidak akan ada nilai F, dan yang paling menyenangkan sekarang mereka punya junior. Mereka sudah sah jadi mahasiswa tahun kedua.

Dia dan Jimin berhasil merebut jadwal sore untuk semua mata kuliah meskipun harus mengorbankan darah dan keringat. Taehyung mengernyit ketika mengingat apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapat satu bangku di kelas Prof Kim yang baik itu.

Jimin keluar dari ruang registrasi setelah selesai mendaftarkan diri di setiap kelas yang dia dapat. Taehyung sudah selesai sebelum Jimin dan sekarang menunggu sahabatnya di kursi panjang dekat perpustakaan.

Dari jauh Jimin melihat kanan kiri seperti mencari seseorang. Taehyung segera melambai sampai pria itu melihatnya. "Kita makan dimana?" tanyanya langsung begitu Jimin sudah dekat.

Alis Jimin naik sebelah, mulutnya mencebik. Detik selanjutnya mereka berdua sama-sama menghela panjang. "Aku rindu masakan Jin hyung." Jimin menyuarakan pikiran Taehyung.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan keluar gedung kampus, mencari saran restoran daging yang enak dari review internet.

"Hoseok hyung!" Seru Taehyung. Jimin mendongak mengikuti arah pandang teman seperjalanannya.

Di dekat tangga, sosok yang dipanggil melambai dengan senyum cerianya seperti biasa. Hoseok memangku makhluk berbulu lebat warna putih bersih di kedua tangannya. Keduanya berlari ke tangga tertarik untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Aduh aduh aduh… Darimana datangnya si imut ini?" Jimin merebut puddle berbulu cantik itu dari pangkuan Hoseok, mengelus kepalanya gemas. Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak menarik kaki si anjing kecil karena merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka sama-sama penyuka binatang.

Sang majikan si anjing kecil menggunakan kesempatan untuk minum seteguk air. Taehyung melarikan matanya pada Hoseok. "Kau curi darimana, hyung?"

Langsung saja ia mengaduh karena Hoseok menoyor kepalanya tanpa belas kasihan. "Memangnya aku punya tampang maling, anak sial?!" Balasnya dengan nada bergurau. "Yui ini _puppy_ -nya temanku."

"Haruka?" Jimin yang bertanya.

"Haruna." OK, sekarang Taehyung penasaran. Bagaimana mungkin Jimin tahu nama temannya Hoseok –meskipun sedikit meleset– sedangkan dia tidak? Dan lagi dia tidak tahu Hoseok hyungnya punya teman perempuan sampai bisa membawa anak anjing peliharaannya.

Tunggu.

Tadi katanya, Haruna?

Dia juga pernah dengar nama itu. Bukan dari Hoseok, tapi tetangga pucatnya. Malam itu seingatnya Yoongi pernah menyebut nama itu sekali, saat Hoseok, Namjoon dan Yoongi tengah berbincang di lobby apartemen.

"Siapa dia?" akhirnya keluar juga pertanyaan itu. Taehyung mendudukkan diri di anak tangga menunggu salah satu dari mereka menjawab.

Sayangnya yang memberi jawaban malah puddle lucu itu. Dia bergerak lalu melompat dari pangkuan Jimin, berlari kearah seorang gadis berbaju abu-abu yang berdiri membelakangi mereka di depan pintu masuk.

Asing. Gadis itu tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea. "Dia memang bukan orang Korea." Taehyung tersentak karena Hoseok menjawab isi pikirannya.

Belum sempat bertanya yang lain lagi, Hoseok sudah menarik lengan gadis asing itu pergi bersama anjingnya. Jimin juga menarik Taehyung ke arah sebaliknya, ke studio.

"Apa yang kau suka dari Hoseok hyung?" Jimin mencolek pinggangnya main-main.

Yang dia suka? Taehyung berpikir keras, menemukan jawaban terbaiknya. "Hoseok hyung itu orang baik. Sangat bersemangat. Dancenya keren. Dan ketawanya lucu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa bosan kalau sedang dengannya."

"Begitu?"

Taehyung mengangguk ragu-ragu, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jimin. Lalu dia menanyakan hal yang sama. "Apa yang kau suka dari Yoongi hyung?"

"Dia hyung yang baik."

"Tidak juga. Bicaranya pedas, kasar, tukang tidur. Dari sisi mana Yoongi hyung dibilang baik?"

"OK, mungkin dia tidak terlalu baik, tapi dia bersema-"

Taehyung menyela sambil terkekeh, "Bersemangat? Suka Dance? Hah! Yang benar saja. Bergerak saja sudah syukur."

Dengan lucunya bibir Jimin maju beberapa senti, merasa kalah. Tapi dia kembali membalas ketika mengingat yang terakhir, "Ketawanya Yoongi hyung lebih lucu. Dia lebih imut dari pada si puddle lucu tadi."

"Kau menyamakan aku dengan anjing?"

Mereka sudah sampai di depan studio dan entah Yoongi pernah belajar ninja sebelumnya, Taehyung dan Jimin sama sekali tak menyadari kedatangan pria pucat itu dari arah belakang. Keduanya terperanjat lalu cepat-cepat pasang senyum, kaku.

"Ayo masuk." Ujar Yoongi tak peduli dengan kondisi sekitar dan mengajak mereka untuk tidak berlama-lama berdiri di depan ruangan rahasia itu.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Taehyung berbisik ke telinga Jimin.

Dia bisa melihat Jimin menggeleng, bahkan matanya seolah memohon agar Taehyung tak meninggalkannya.

 _Baiklah… satu lagi hari yang menyakitkan, Jiminie?_

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

"… oppaaa-mhh~"

"S _exy_ " geramnya serak, mengakui dalam hati kalau ia menikmati lenguhan nikmat Haruna di telinganya.

Keduanya masih sama-sama berdiri, menjaga pijakan masing-masing agar tetap di atas tanah, karena Hoseok dan Haruna sudah sama-sama terbuai.

Haruna mengendurkan pelukan, berusaha melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia mengambil oksigen banyak-banyak, memenuhi rongganya yang tadi sesak kehabisan udara.

"Kau marah padaku, ya? Maafkan aku." Tanya pria yang sudah duduk di sofa menenangkan napas sama sepertinya.

Mereka masih berstatus teman, kalau kalian mau tahu. Jujur saja Hoseok tergoda untuk melakukan lebih karena Haruna benar-benar gadis seksi luar biasa di matanya. Cantik, baik, dan pintar masak adalah hal terpenting sebenarnya. Sayangnya Haruna masih betah dengan Friend Zone mereka sekarang. Dia bahkan sering mengira-ngira Haruna tidak menyukainya.

Setelah terjadi seperti ini, Hoseok tahu mereka akan segera renggang lagi, lalu Haruna akan bersikap sangat biasa lagi padanya.

"Aku pulang duluan, oppa. Permisi." Dan Haruna berlari keluar pintu dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Hoseok sadar dari lamunannya.

 _Benar, kan?_ Sungutnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut, kesal dengan nasibnya.

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

Setelah memaksa Yoongi memesan makan, menyisakan sepotong pizza, setengah bagian dari kentang goreng dan setengah gelas soda, Taehyung dan Jimin serentak menginvasi studio sebagai tempat tidur siang mereka. Kedua sofa yang ada langsung penuh dengan dua bocah aneh yang juga tetangganya.

Yoongi menyusun sisa kotak pizza dan bungkusan kosong lain ke tempat sampah dekat pintu, lalu terdiam lama disana.

Bukan karena tempat sampahnya.

Salahkan semua bungkusan ini, karena sekarang dia harus melihat Jimin lagi. Benar-benar melihatnya. Sofa yang ditiduri Jimin terletak dekat pintu, tepat di depan Yoongi berdiri sekarang.

Matanya masih sama. Hidungnya. Bibirnya. Rambutnya memang dicat warna terang, tapi Jimin tetap terlihat lucu bagi Yoongi.

Mereka sudah berakhir. Cerita mereka berakhir bahkan sebelum sempat dimulai. Beruntungnya Yoongi tidak harus berlama-lama melihat wajah sedih Jimin karena penolakannya waktu itu. Ia bahkan berpikir akan lebih baik lagi kalau Jimin bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya juga suatu hari nanti.

Ponselnya berdering tanda panggilan masuk. Yoongi segera mengambil benda itu dari saku celana dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Tidak menunggu lama, ia langsung menggeser bulatan hijau dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

"Ne, noona? Sudah selesai? Baiklah, aku kesana. Sudah makan?"

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

Tidak ada Seokjin membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa kosong. Beruntung ada Illy, adik kesayangannya disini. Dia memang sengaja mengajak Illy jalan-jalan ke taman bermain. Ini hari libur dan dia tak mau berdiam di kamar seperti orang tolol.

Dan keputusannya tepat. Illy tampak sangat bersenang-senang dengan semua arena yang dinaikinya. Seolah tak punya rasa takut, Illy bahkan mengajak Namjoon naik roller coaster dan arena berbahaya lainnya. Syukurlah tinggi adiknya belum cukup untuk ikut naik jadi dia juga tidak perlu masuk ke sana.

Illy sedang menikmati jus jeruk dan kentang goreng sambil beristirahat. Namjoon mengambil foto mereka berdua dalam banyak pose. Satu-satunya tujuan adalah hanya untuk mengirimkannya ke nomor ponsel Seokjin. Bahkan kalau pesan dan foto-foto itu dibaca saja, dia pasti akan merasa sangat senang.

Tapi tidak.

Setengah tahun sudah mereka terputus komunikasi tanpa sebab. Seokjin memang bilang dia akan bekerja dan mengharuskannya pindah dari apartemen mereka. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun khususnya Seokjin yang memberitahu tentang mengabaikan semua panggilan dan pesan.

Ponselnya dimasukkan lagi ke dalam saku, sebisa mungkin mengabaikan keinginan untuk melemparkan benda itu ke dalam gelas adiknya.

Dalam hati dia berjanji satu hal. Kalau suatu saat nanti Seokjin pulang, dia tak akan mau lagi mendengar sepatah katapun dari pria itu dan langsung menikahinya.

Tapi detik selanjutnya ia tertawa miris dan menyesali pikirannya.

 _Atau sekarang pun aku memang sudah dibuang_

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

"Hey, maknae! Orang itu ingin bertemu denganmu. Lepas dulu celemeknya, aduuuh!"

"Oh? Aku tidak kenal dia."

"Dia pelanggan, bodoh! Temui saja sana. Jangan banyak omong!"

"Pe-permisi… Anda mencari saya?"

"Annyeong! Senang akhirnya menemukanmu, Jungkook."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siap-siapin seat belt, next chap kayanya JK bakal nongol nih

Say goodbye dulu buat Vhopers yaa

Welcome Taekook shippers…

Happy weekend, kakak semua ^^


	7. Chapter 6 - 2 of 2

_Terlambat… terlambat… Aduuuh! Sial!_

Gubrak!

 _Oh?_ Jimin melihat sekeliling, mencari barangnya yang jatuh. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada satupun dari isi tasnya yang berhamburan di lantai. Meskipun sedang buru-buru, dia ingat sekali sudah menutup resleting tasnya dengan benar, begitupun resleting yang lain.

Tapi rasa penasarannya akan bunyi itu langsung terjawab begitu menemukan seseorang di depan pintu tetangganya. Apartemen 105.

Jimin segera menghampiri orang itu. Dia bukan Tony apalagi Rachel. Dan lagi pasangan baru itu sudah pindah ke luar kota dan apartemen mereka ini sudah dijual.

"Kau siapa?" Jimin segera membantu orang itu berdiri lalu mengangkat kursi plastik yang terbang ke balkon. "Apa kau terluka?"

"A-aku… Namaku Jungkook. Salam kenal."

 _Manis…_ adalah yang pertama kali tersirat di kepalanya begitu melihat wajah anak itu lebih jelas. Matanya besar, hidungnya juga. Pipinya gemuk tapi tidak dengan perawakannya. Badannya terlalu kurus. Jimin berjanji akan memberi makan anak ini sepulang kampus nanti.

Ia menunjuk ke sembarang arah, "Kau mau ke Oasis juga?" lalu berteriak girang ketika anak bernama Jungkook itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu ayo! Aku juga mau ke kampus."

Keduanya lalu benar-benar berangkat ke kampus bersama. Jungkook ikut berlarian dengannya karena Jimin bilang kalau kelasnya dimulai lima belas menit lagi, dan itu membuatnya terharu.

Sayangnya di gerbang sudah berdiri belasan gadis yang siap menerkam Jimin kapan saja. Itu para fans-nya. Sekarang dia mengakui kalau Taehyung ada benarnya. Ada sedikit hal yang –tidak menguntungkan disaat yang salah– ketika mereka mengekspos diri sebagai teman-teman Seokjin dan tiga flower boy lainnya. Jimin dicegat.

Setelah akhirnya terbebas dari para gadis itu, Jimin tidak lagi melihat Jungkook dimanapun. Ia segera menyusul Taehyung yang tadi juga dicegat para gadis tahun pertama tapi bisa melarikan diri lebih cepat.

Beruntung kelas profesor aneh ini hanya berlangsung satu jam.

Ada satu jam kosong sebelum kelas Profesor Kang. Jimin berjalan lemas ke studio. Semalaman suntuk Taehyung sudah berhasil membuatnya ketagihan satu series dari komik terbaru yang dibeli sahabatnya itu minggu lalu. Kantung matanya gelap. Dia butuh tidur.

" _Kelasmu sudah selesai?"_ Jimin ingin menjawab tapi segera tersadar kalau pertanyaan itu bukan untuknya, dan itu juga bukan suara yang dia kenal.

Tapi jelas sekali suara itu berasal dari dalam studio. Suara seorang gadis. Jimin membuka pintu dan masuk perlahan, tidak ingin menarik perhatian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **New Friends**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seafood? _That's a no_ _no_." Taehyung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Jimin makan siang di café dekat kampus.

"Ayolah~ Aku tahu kau tak ada kelas lagi. Ayolah, aku belum sarapan dan tidak ingin makan sendirian."

Tapi sekali lagi Taehyung menolak, beralasan ingin mengerjakan sesuatu di perpustakaan. Jimin tahu orang ini hanya mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. "Kau bisa tidur setelah kita makan. Aku yang traktir, bagaimana?"

Taehyung mendelik dan berpikir sejenak. Uang jajan bulanannya memang hampir habis karena terlalu banyak belanja komik. Ide bagus. "Daging. Aku mau daging. Jangan makan di café."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ayo berangkat!" Jimin menarik lengan Taehyung keluar gerbang utama.

Mereka memang pergi ke restoran daging pilihan Taehyung. Tempat ini pernah direkomendasikan langsung oleh hyungnya Seokjin. Makanannya memang enak dan dagingnya lembut.

"…tapi apa kau yakin bisa menghabiskan semua ini?" nadanya khawatir. Bagaimana tidak? Ia memesan dua porsi daging sapi dan langsung berhenti di piring kedua, masih ada sisa setengah. Tapi Jimin tidak mau berhenti memesan daging lagi, bahkan setelah memesan tiga porsi.

Jimin memandanginya masa bodoh. Tapi syukurlah dia jadi bisa melihat mata Jimin. "Sudahlah, jangan dipaksakan." Taehyung menarik sepotong daging dari tangan Jimin. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Matanya memerah dan jelas sekali sesuatu yang bening menggenang di atas pelupuknya.

Taehyung segera memanggil pelayan, meminta makanan sisa Jimin dibungkus untuk dibawa pulang. Setelah Jimin membayar ke kasir, mereka keluar dan kembali ke kampus.

Mereka masuk dari gerbang utama. Taehyung mengajaknya ke studio tapi Jimin menahannya, "Yoongi hyung sedang ada tamu, jangan diganggu."

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, Taehyung jadi berasumsi kalau Yoongi dan tamunya adalah yang menjadi penyebab murungnya Jimin siang ini. Ia tak mau memaksa sahabatnya membahas lebih lanjut, jadi Taehyung menyuruhnya segera pergi. Jimin masih ada kelas sampai sore.

Sementara Jimin sudah pergi, Taehyung berencana ingin melihat sendiri siapa tamu itu. Sudah lama sekali sejak Jimin merasa terganggu dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Yoongi. Bahkan beberapa bulan ini Jimin dan Yoongi bersikap sangat biasa di matanya.

Sayang sekali rasa penasaran itu langsung lenyap begitu ia melihat seseorang bersantai di bawah pohon favoritnya. _Oh? Anak ini lagi…_ "Kau mau mencuri tempatku, ya?" Taehyung berjalan mendekati pohon.

Matanya terbuka dan langsung terbelalak. Tangan kirinya tergelincir dan kepalanya yang tak punya sisa tumpuan terdorong hendak membentur bebatuan dibawahnya. Beruntung Taehyung langsung sigap menarik lengan anak itu dan menariknya sekuat tenaga hingga ia terduduk ke posisi semula.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Disana ada batu dan kepalamu bisa saja sudah berdarah-darah sekarang!"

Tangan anak itu menggigil. "Tae- Taehyung sunbae?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya sementara mengintip ke bagian belakang kepala Jungkook. "Tidak ada darah. Kau masih hidup."

Matanya melebar lucu. Taehyung meraba-raba ingatannya sendiri, merasa baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang janggal.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung mendelik lalu menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tahu namaku?" Dia mengangguk. Baiklah, mungkin sekarang namanya jadi diketahui semua anak tahun pertama. "Baiklah. Supaya adil, kau juga harus memberitahu namamu." Sambung Taehyung lagi.

"Eh?" kepalanya dimiringkan kesamping, ada kerutan di keningnya, dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Dia mengambil posisi duduk di sisi berlawanan dengan si anak baru di bawah pohon yang sama. "Kau sudah tahu namaku, jadi aku juga harus tahu namamu. Lagipula kau sudah berusaha mencuri kamar VIP-ku." Katanya sambil mengelus-elus batang pohon di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu ini kamar VIP-mu, sunbae. Disini nyaman, jadi aku istirahat sebentar. Maaf." Ia kemudian berdiri dan langsung pergi.

"Aku, kan tidak mengusirnya…" gumam Taehyung seraya merebahkan kepalanya ke pohon. "Ah~ vanila~"

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

Sekali lagi Yoongi menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kasar, tampak terbebani. Wajahnya ketat, kaku dan memerah –untuk ukuran warna pucatnya– Jelas sekali sedang menahan sesuatu.

Ada Sae disana. Ya, Sae. Sunbae-nya semasa SMA. Cinta pertama Yoongi, sekaligus mantan terindahnya.

Mereka sudah bersama lagi setahun belakangan. Sae mengaku senang karena Yoongi jauh lebih 'manusia' sekarang, tidak sedingin dulu.

Tapi kemarin dia sudah tahu Sae punya kekasih baru* Rasanya memang tidak sesakit dulu. Tapi Yoongi merasa seperti anak kecil yang sedang dipermainkan. Seperti boneka. Perasaannya sudah lenyap untuk Sae sejak kemarin. Yoongi merasa bebas.

(* read BTY)

Meski begitu Yoongi tak yakin apa dia harus membiarkan Sae tetap ada disini atau mengusirnya secara halus. Selepas kelas terakhirnya siang tadi, Yoongi berjalan sendirian ke studio tanpa tahu Sae mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia selalu mengingatkan Hoseok dan yang lain untuk tidak ceroboh, tapi malah dia sendiri yang membocorkan tempat rahasia mereka.

"Noona, kau tidak ada kegiatan hari ini?" pancingnya.

Sae melirik ke sofa yang diduduki Yoongi lalu melihat ke atas seolah sedang memutar ingatan di kepalanya. "Kurasa ada."

"Kalau begitu kenapa noona masih disini? Ayo bersiap dari sekarang." Ujarnya berusaha tidak terdengar bersemangat 'mengusir', tapi tetap saja wajahnya yang terlalu sumringah itu tak bisa menipu.

Tapi sekali lagi Sae melihat langit-langit lalu menggeleng, "Acaranya tidak terlalu penting. Hanya reuni dengan teman lama. Dan lagi mereka yang datang itu penggosip semua." Ia mengangkat bahu acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan begitu, sunbae…"

"Aku bukan sunbae-mu lagi"

"OK, jangan begitu, noona. Bagaimanapun mereka 'kan temanmu. Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak mau, Yoongi-ji~ Aku tidak mau kesana. Bagaimana kalau kita makan saja?"

 _Baiklah…_

Yoongi kemudian setuju dan mengajak Sae makan diluar. Apapun asalkan gadis ini keluar dari studio, menghindari resiko seseorang mungkin saja melihat Sae dan Yoongi disini.

Tanpa tahu 'seseorang' itu sudah melihat semuanya sejak awal.

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

"Kalau kalian, semuanya sudah lengkap, kan?" panitia menanyakan sekali lagi pada Namjoon yang disambut acungan jempol darinya dan Hoseok.

Sebenarnya tidak, mereka belum lengkap. Yoongi masih belum juga sampai. Dan penonton setia mereka di tiap panggung bulanan, Jimin dan Taehyung juga belum. Ini memang hanya pertunjukan latihan karena panggung sebenarnya dilangsungkan beberapa hari lagi, tapi tetap saja terasa tidak lengkap kalau tidak ada tiga orang ini.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya akan sempurna kalau ada Seokjin.

Tanpa sengaja Namjoon menghela napas membuat pria yang duduk disebelahnya menoleh khawatir.

"Ada yang salah?" _Benar, kan?_ Hoseok memang selalu peduli padanya. Terlebih sepeninggal Seokjin, Hoseok yang membantu mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya tentang berbagai hal, sedikit mengurangi kerinduannya akan sang kekasih.

Dia menggeleng tak lupa tersenyum miring dipaksakan. "Mereka lama sekali." Balasnya asal.

Di sebelahnya Hoseok langsung mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang. "Sudah berhasil? – Bagus. Cepat kemari, ya. Sebentar lagi giliran kami." Setelah mengantungi benda itu lagi, dia menunjuk ke pintu masuk kecil di bawah panggung. "Itu Yoongi hyung! Syukurlah."

"Dari mana saja, hyung?! Kami sudah bohong tiga kali karenamu." Seru Namjoon begitu Yoongi sudah dekat. Si pucat itu dengan santainya mendudukkan pantat dikursi samping Hoseok lalu menepuk-nepuk perut. "Sudah makan?"

"Ne."

"Makan sendirian? Diluar? Tumben."

"Bukannya aku memang selalu makan diluar sendiri?. Tapi tadi aku memang pergi dengan Sae noona."

"Ah, si gadis sampah itu." Ucap Hoseok tanpa sadar.

"Sebutan itu membuatnya terlihat jahat, kau tahu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terserah apa katamu saja, King Yoongi. Cepat hapalkan lirikmu, hyung." Namjoon menengahi.

Lima menit kemudian mereka mendengar langkah kaki terburu-buru dari arah pintu masuk di bagian atas. Ketiganya serentak menoleh dan mata mereka sampai pada Taehyung yang tiba-tiba mematung di depan pintu masuk. Hoseok terkikik kecil di kursinya, seperti telah mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" Namjoon tegang, ikut-ikutan panik.

Setelah lebih dekat, Taehyung menunjuk satu-satu ke mereka bertiga. "Kalian tidak mabuk?" Namjoon menggeleng. Tentu saja dia tidak. "Kalian bertengkar?" Ketiganya menggeleng serentak. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Latihan, seperti biasa. Panggung bulanannya tinggal tiga hari lagi." Yoongi yang menjawab.

"Jadi aku berlarian kesini hanya untuk melihat latihan kalian?" Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya seperti sedang kesal. "Anak baru sialan!"

Namjoon tergelak melihat raut muka Taehyung yang sudah mirip badai Katrina. Ia menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelahnya, menyuruh Taehyung duduk disitu.

"Bukan kami yang menyuruhnya. Tapi kami senang kau datang." Hoseok menepuk-nepuk kepala Taehyung berusaha menenangkan badainya. Dia kemudian menceritakan pada Namjoon dan Yoongi bagaimana Taehyung bisa sampai disini.

"Kalau kau mencari tersangkanya," Yoongi menunjuk ke pintu masuk sebelah kiri aula. "… mereka ada disana."

Spontan mereka semua mengekor Yoongi menoleh ke arah pintu masuk yang ditunjuk. Jimin masuk ke aula dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Seseorang ikut berjalan tepat dibelakangnya.

"Wah, Taehyung! Ayo duduk." Seru Jimin dengan polosnya. Taehyung tak menjawab, dia melihat ke mata Jimin dengan tatapan menyayatnya. Seolah tak merasa bersalah, Jimin balas tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok. "Hyung, ini teman baruku."

Karena ketiga orang dihadapannya melihat ke arahnya, anak baru itu buru-buru membungkuk lalu memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Jeon Jungkook, jurusan seni."

"Kau anak seni? Aku yakin belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya di aula." Ujar Namjoon.

"Anak baru." Sahut Taehyung. Namjoon dan yang lainnya menoleh pada Taehyung.

"Oh, kau sudah pernah bertemu Kookie? Bagus kalau begitu." Celoteh Jimin riang.

"Kau sendiri sudah mengenalnya sejak kapan?" tanya Namjoon kali ini pada Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook. "Aku melihatnya tadi pagi. Kookie tinggal di apartemen 105."

Sontak mereka ber-aah ria. Taehyung melotot ke arah si anak baru, seperti tidak senang dengan kenyataan baru yang menimpa bahunya.

"Kookie, ini hyung yang menempati apartemen 103," Jimin menunjuk Yoongi dan Hoseok bergantian. "Lalu Namjoon hyung di apartemen 102." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Namjoon. "Kami, -aku dan Taehyung– di 104."

Jungkook tersenyum cerah, sekali lagi membungkuk sopan. "Kalau begitu, aku mohon bantunnya, sunbae semuanya. Aku tetangga kalian yang baru."

"Ya, datang saja ke tempatku kapanpun kau membutuhkanku." Namjoon balas tersenyum bijak. Dia tahu anak baru ini sedang sangat gugup sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit. Kelasku mulai sepuluh menit lagi." Jungkook hendak membungkuk, tapi Jimin menahannya.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut. Bisa saja kau tersesat. Aku sudah janji akan mengantarmu waktu menculikmu tadi, kan?"

"Ah, tidak perlu, sunbae. Aku sudah keliling kampus kemarin sore, jadi aku sudah tahu sedikit. Jangan khawatir. Terima kasih, sunbae." Jungkook buru-buru membungkuk dan kabur dari sana.

Seperginya Jungkook, barulah Taehyung memiting leher Jimin dengan lengannya sampai terbatuk-batuk. "Kau senang sekali mengerjaiku, ya?!"

Bukannya membantu, Namjoon cs malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan dua orang didepan mereka seolah pertengkaran Taehyung dan Jimin sudah jadi makanan ringan mereka setiap hari. Jimin sampai berteriak minta ampun dan meminta pertolongan, tapi mereka terus saja mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan latihan mereka.

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

" _Aku harus bilang apa, ahjussi? Mereka bisa curiga."_

Seokjin terkekeh ringan mendengar kalimat polos Jungkook. "Siapa yang akan curiga kalau orangnya yang datang semanis kau begitu." Tapi dia tetap memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa jadi alasan. "OK, aku akan mampir setengah jam lagi. Aku akan memanggilmu nanti. Siapkan dirimu, ya."

" _Tapi, ahjussi… Bukannya anda bilang aku harusnya tidak berteman dengan siapa-siapa?"_

Memang benar. Si botak atasannya itu juga sudah memperingatkan berkali-kali. Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menahan Jungkook untuk tidak bergaul dengan tetangganya sendiri. Lagipula bukan tanpa sengaja Seokjin memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat Jungkook tinggal sementara.

Ada Namjoon juga adiknya disana. Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok, mereka semua orang-orang yang sangat dia percaya, tapi tidak dengan bosnya. "Kurasa begini lebih baik. Aku yakin kau akan membutuhkan tetanggamu suatu hari nanti, jadi tidak apa. Aku akan menyembunyikannya dari pak tua itu." jawabnya yakin.

Di seberang telepon, dia bisa mendengar Jungkook menghela napas berat, merasa terbebani. Seokjin merasa simpatik, tapi juga tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Setengah jam setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Seokjin sudah mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Dia sudah siap menerima setiap makian yang akan dia terima ketika nanti sampai disana, lahir dan batin.

Mobil biru metalik yang dia gunakan melaju sampai ke Seoul lalu ke wilayah selatan. Lima belas menit kemudian dia sudah sampai di parkiran luas yang tak asing. Area parkir apartemennya semasa kuliah.

Tempat ini masih sama. Tangga samping yang mengarah langsung ke apartemennya pun masih utuh persis seperti setahun lalu. Beruntungnya dia, masih ada Hoseok di antara adik-adiknya yang tinggal di lorong ini, jadi koridor apartemen mereka tetap terjaga kebersihannya.

Apartemen 101 masih saja kosong. Seokjin memperlambat jalannya dan berhenti di pintu 102. Dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba dan masih tak ada respon, Seokjin kemudian beralih ke apartemen adiknya.

Sebelum mengetuk, tiba-tiba saja pintu di depannya terbuka lebar dan seorang dibalik pintu menganga lebar.

"Hyung!" Jimin melompat ke pelukannya. "Lama tidak bertemu, aku rindu padamu."

Seokjin balas memeluknya, merasakan hal yang sama. Ia kemudian menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi makanan yang dibelinya sebelum kesini. "Aku dengar kalian punya tetangga baru. Kenapa kalian tidak menyambutnya dengan cara yang benar?" katanya langsung.

"Hyung tahu dari mana?" Tapi setelah beberapa detik dia langsung menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya. "Pasti dari Namjoon hyung. Uh, kalian masih bersama, ya? Aku jadi iri." Sedikit banyak dia lega dengan pemikiran Jimin. Hampir saja dia kebingungan mencari alasan darimana dia tahu tentang tentang tetangga baru.

Ia melihat ke sekeliling. "Mereka semua dimana? Apartemen mereka kosong."

"Namjoon hyung dan yang lainnya pergi entah kemana. Taehyung di kamar. Semenjak hyung membelikan dia benda sial itu, Taehyung jadi lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar dan main game. Aku jadi kesepian." Rengeknya. Seokjin memang membelikan adiknya itu satu set PC gaming di ulangtahunnya tahun lalu.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sering mengoceh. Telingaku sampai sakit. Bukan karena benda yang kau bilang sial itu." Taehyung sudah muncul di depan pintu kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi. "Apa kabarmu, Jin hyung?" Ia langsung mendekati tamu mereka itu dan memeluknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sehat?" Taehyung mengangguk lalu memeluknya manja sekali lagi. Tanpa sengaja ia melirik pakaian Taehyung yang terlalu rapi untuk sekedar bersantai di rumah."Kau mau kemana?"

"Tadinya aku mau beli makanan. Tapi karena ada…" Ia melirik kantung plastik di atas meja. "Jadi, sepertinya tidak perlu, ya kan, Jimin-ah?"

Dengan cepat Jimin langsung merebut kantung plastik itu. "Kita tunggu hyung yang lain dulu. Aku akan panggil Kookie-ku." Katanya riang lalu membawa kantung plastik itu ke dapur.

"Kookie-ku katanya? Hah! Dia gila." Cibir Taehyung. "Hyung, kau menginap?" tanyanya semangat.

Jin memeriksa jadwal di note ponselnya. Mukanya langsung murung begitu ia mengecek tanggal hari ini. "Kurasa tidak. Aku harus ke suatu tempat nanti malam." Taehyung ikut menekuk mukanya. "Kelihatannya kalian sudah akrab dengan tetangga baru ini." Bukan basa-basi, dia memang ingin mengorek informasi. Siapa yang tahu, malah satu dari adik-adiknya ini yang mungkin mencurigai sesuatu dari misi Jungkook.

"Dia sudah dua kali menggangguku tidur, lalu kemarin dia juga mengerjaiku –meskipun aku tahu dia tidak salah– tapi aku memang tidak suka anak itu."

"Kau memang tidak menyukai siapapun, Taehyung." Ledek Seokjin lalu terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau jarang kesini, hyung? Namjoon hyung selalu uring-uringan semenjak kau pergi. Tidak kasihan melihatnya?"

"Bukan jarang. Aku memang tidak menemui mereka setahun ini. Jangan bilang pada mereka kalau aku mengunjungimu tiap bulan, OK?" bisiknya di telinga Taehyung.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Jimin langsung berlari dari dapur ke pintu depan.

"Agh! Dia benar-benar mengundang anak baru itu datang." Taehyung bergumam kecil. Seokjin yang melihat Taehyung tampak terganggu dengan kedatangan anak baru itu malah tersenyum geli. _Bukan Jimin, tapi aku,_ katanya dalam hati.

"Kookie? Aku baru saja akan ke tempatmu. Ayo masuk."

"A-aku ingin memberikan ini, sunbae." Jungkook menyodorkan kotak besar yang dipegangnya.

"Kau baik sekali. Terima kasih." Jimin membawa Jungkook masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Ini yang namanya Jungkook?" Seokjin menggeser duduknya agar Jungkook bisa duduk juga.

"Ne, ahjussi. Aku Jeon Jungkook, yang tinggal di apartemen sebelah." Ia membungkuk sopan di depan Seokjin.

 _Aktingnya lumayan,_ batinnya gemas.

Hanya berselang sepuluh menit kemudian, Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Hoseok sudah masuk ke apartemen Taehyung dan Jimin, dengan wajah kusam dan penuh keringat. Mereka langsung ke meja makan dimana Seokjin sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk makan siang mereka. Jungkook juga ada disana membantunya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Namjoon langsung menyeretnya ke dapur dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Dia menurut tanpa berani bicara sepatah katapun.

Namjoon tampak sangat menakutkan saat sedang marah. Dan saat ini dia sedang SANGAT-SANGAT-MARAH. Seokjin didorong sampai terpojok di depan pintu kamar mandi, ketakutan sampai buku jarinya menggigil, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Namjoon tidak pernah menggunakan kekerasan dan tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

 _Aku tidak akan dipukul, kan?_

Tapi pikirannya blank seketika saat Namjoon memeluknya. Tidak ada lagi rasa takut. Seokjin malah merasa dirinya lebih nyaman, seolah dia memang membutuhkan ini. Bahkan sedikit sentuhan Namjoon saja sudah mengobati hatinya.

Ekspresi Namjoon masih gelap di pelukannya. Setelah lama diselimuti kecanggungan, Seokjin berinisiatif untuk memulai lebih dulu. "Na-namjoonie… Tidak disini, OK? Aku tahu kita perlu bicara."

Sekali lagi Namjoon menarik lengannya. Mereka keluar dari dapur, dari apartemen adiknya, lalu berakhir di apartemen mereka sendiri, tempat dimana cerita mereka dulu dimulai.

Setelah menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan menguncinya, Seokjin menghampiri Namjoon. Kamar Namjoon tersusun rapi tidak seperti biasanya. Ia memandang ke sekelilingnya, merasa senang bisa ada di tempat ini lagi. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, akhirnya ia pergi ke kamar yang lain.

"Ada apa dengan kamarku?" Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menghampiri Seokjin. "Kau membawa seseorang tidur disini? Dia meninggalkannya berantakan! Agh! Aku tidak suka ini."

"Kau tidak suka kamarmu dimasuki orang lain atau tidak suka karena aku meninggalkannya berantakan?" Balas Namjoon sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Seokjin menoleh dan merasa kesal karena Namjoon bersikap biasa saja. "Keduanya." Ia menjawab ketus.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon memeluknya dari belakang. Dia mematung. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan benar sejak kau pergi, hyung. Yoongi bilang aku sudah mirip zombie karena tidak tidur berhari-hari. Seminggu berikutnya aku baru menemukan cara agar aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dengan tidur di kamarmu. Tapi tadi pagi aku lupa membereskannya."

Bibirnya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Namjoon. Ia menggenggam tangan Namjoon yang menggantung di pinggangnya. "Maaf." Katanya tulus.

"Hanya 'maaf', ya?" Namjoon memutar badan Seokjin dalam satu sentakan lalu menyeringai. "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin tidur sendirian malam ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Dia balas tersenyum, berusaha terlihat sesensual mungkin, lalu memulai aksinya mencium seputaran telinga Namjoon sampai pria itu kehilangan fokusnya. Namjoon meraih dan mengangkatnya. Dia membungkus kakinya disekitar pinggang pria kesayangannya itu dan melahap mulutnya sambil berjalan menuju ke tempat tidur.

Mereka berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Namjoon menarik celana pendek dan celana dalamnya sebelum merangkak ke atasnya. "Lepaskan kemeja ini," gumam Seokjin saat celananya berhasil ditarik lepas. Namjoon spontan berhenti dan menunduk melihatnya.

Memeluknya adalah satu-satunya mimpi Seokjin sepanjang satu tahun suram di kota orang sendirian. Sekarang dia ada disini dan Seokjin ingin menghargai setiap bagian kecil dari tubuhnya. "Joonie, cepatlah. Aku membutuhkanmu didalam," dia bergerak-gerak tak sabar.

"Aku mau melakukan yang lain dulu, boleh?" tanpa persetujuan pun, Namjoon langsung menciumnya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya melarikan ciuman itu kebawah tubuhnya.

"Ne, apapun itu terserahlah. Aku cuma mau kau menyentuhku." Pasrah Seokjin mulai mendesah saat tangan Namjoon menemukan lipatan basahnya lalu memasukkan satu jari kedalam. "Oh Tuhan! Ya! Ahhhhh~"

Begitu Namjoon mendorong pahanya lebih terbuka, menurunkan mulutnya untuk mencium bulatan kecil yang mengeras dan bersembunyi di sana, Seokjin tak kuasa menggeliat dan memohon lagi. Bisa dirasakannya lidah Namjoon keluar masuk di bawahsana.  
"Ayolah, Joonie~ Aku… unghh~ Ya ampun…" Tapi Namjoon masih setia dengan kegiatannya. Sepertinya dia punya pemikiran lain. Membuat Seokjin lepas lebih dulu adalah yang diinginkannya, sebagai hukuman sekaligus hadiah untuk Seokjinnya yang manis.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Jangan menghilang lagi atau aku akan menghukummu lebih dari ini."


	8. Chapter 7

**He Found The Right**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari ruang makan, Jimin menerka-nerka sambil membereskan meja. "Feelingku bilang Jin hyung akan membatalkan semua janjinya hari ini." Lalu Hoseok dan Yoongi yang menonton televisi di ruang tamu tertawa paham.

"Cepatlah dewasa dan kalian akan mengerti sendiri apa yang sedang mereka rasakan." Hoseok menepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Eh? Aku ini sudah dewasa, hyung!"

Jimin melempar lap meja di tangannya ke seberang. "Kalau kau memang dewasa, kenapa kau makan kue itu?" Ia sudah selesai dengan bersih-bersihnya dan ikut duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

Taehyung melirik kue yang dia makan dengan lahap. "Apa hubungannya? Kalian juga makan kue ini, kan?"

Bantal kecil dari sofa seketika jadi senjata yang digunakan Jimin untuk memukul kepala Taehyung. "Tadi kau bilang tidak mau makan kue itu dengan alasan kuenya tidak enak tepat di depan mata orang yang sudah susah payah membuatkannya. Tapi sekarang kau malah menikmatinya tanpa merasa bersalah."

"Kuenya enak, kalau tidak ada dia disini."

"Tapi tingkahmu yang seperti itu kekanakan sekali! Dan kau sebut dirimu dewasa?"

"Aku tidak suka dia, bukan berarti aku tidak boleh suka kuenya, kan?"

Sekali lagi Jimin memukul kepala Tehyung dengan bantal. "Wah! Anak ini belum mengerti juga. Kau ini minta dibunuh, ya? MATI SAJA KAU! MATI! MATI! Kim Taehyung babo!" Alhasil Jimin dan Taehyung saling memukul kepala masing-masing dengan bantal. Yoongi dan Hoseok sampai harus melerai dan menyuruh mereka duduk tenang.

Setelah lebih dingin, tetap saja Taehyung tak mau kalah. "Kenapa kau membelanya? Dia itu orang baru!"

"Justru aku yang heran kenapa kau tidak menyukainya. Kookie itu benar-benar imut. Kalian lihat ekspresinya tadi saat melihat Namjoon dan Jin hyung? Hah~ mukanya sampai memerah lucu sekali, aku sampai tak tahan ingin menyubit pipinya."

Taehyung kemudian mengabaikannya dan memfokuskan pandangan ke acara televisi, merasa perkataannya tidak penting. Hoseok mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan Jimin. Sementara Yoongi menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Hanya sebentar, karena setelah itu terlihat sibuk dengan makanan ringan di tangannya.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanyanya heran setelah memergoki Yoongi terus memandanginya aneh beberapa kali.

Senyum miring Yoongi selanjutnya, lalu dengusan itu, mau tak mau membuat darahnya mendidih. Dia tak mengerti salahnya dimana, karena sadar Yoongi sedang memandanginya jijik. "Kau memang suka semua laki-laki, ya?" Hatinya mencelos.

Hoseok dan Taehyung sama-sama terfokus ke layar televisi, tak mendengar sama sekali pertanyaan Yoongi barusan. Sementara di sisi lain sofa, Jimin tak lagi fokus dengan acara tv, memandangi Yoongi untuk memastikan apakah pria itu sedang serius bertanya, atau memang sedang mengejeknya.

Dan ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau Yoongi memang sedang meledeknya. Jimin bangkit dari sofa, pergi ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri di dalam.

Tak seorang pun tahu, malam itu Jimin menangis sepanjang malam dalam diam, menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya sampai akhirnya tertidur kelelahan setelah pagi datang.

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

Yoongi mengantukkan kepalanya lagi ke bahu sofa. Ia terlihat gelisah, terasa sekali ada sesuatu yang salah.

Dua jam lalu Jimin dan Hoseok mampir ke studio untuk latihan. Hoseok bilang akan ada perlombaan lagi dan mereka setuju untuk ikut. Hoseok mengajak Yoongi ikut makan ramyun yang mereka bawa setelah lelah latihan. Hoseok menanyakan pendapatnya tentang gerakan tari mereka yang sekarang dibanding gerakan yang mereka lakukan di lomba sebelumnya.

Selalu Hoseok. Jimin ada disana, tapi memilih untuk tidak melakukan kontak mata apalagi bicara dengannya. Sesekali Yoongi menanyakan sesuatu yang dia tujukan langsung untuk Jimin, tapi pria itu langsung dengan pintarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kapan lomba ini dimulai?" Ujarnya begitu Hoseok sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua di studio. Teman seapartemennya itu tengah ganti pakaian di kamar mandi.

Karena tak ada balasan, Yoongi meneruskan "Kalian bisa latihan lebih lama kalau kau mau"

Jimin masih tak mau melihatnya. Malah sekarang pria itu melekatkan earphone ke kedua telinganya lalu meletakkan tubuhnya di sofa begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Pemandangan di depannya sekarang memang agak aneh. Jimin berbaring miring di sofa sedangkan Yoongi memandangi punggungnya dari sisi lain ruangan. Bukannya ini agak… terbalik? Sepertinya Yoongi dan Jimin bertengkar lagi. Dan seperti biasa, tak satupun dari mereka yang mau melarikan diri atau menerima penjelasan.

Pada intinya, sama sekali tak ada pergerakan di hubungan mereka. Tidak mundur, tapi juga tak maju sesenti pun.

Seingatnya Sae tak pernah jadi perbincangan lagi semenjak gadis itu punya kekasih baru. Yoongi juga terlihat sangat normal untuk ukuran orang yang sedang patah hati. Dia tahu Namjoon benar tentang yang satu itu.

 _Atau mungkin, karena Yoongi sudah menemukan pemeran lain dalam dramanya_

Hoseok bingung harus kemana sekarang. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu mereka, tapi juga tak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Jalan keluar lain di tempat ini adalah kalau ia bisa berhasil melewati ruangan gelap di sebelah kirinya.

"Wah~ air disini memang dingin sekali. Aku hampir mati beku." Hoseok dengan sengaja membuat keributan saat memilih berjalan ke ruang depan. Dia tidak mau mati konyol karena ketakutan kalau harus lewat ruangan gelap sialan itu.

Dari sudut mata saja, dia bisa melihat Yoongi memperbaiki posisi duduk lalu pura-pura fokus ke layar ponsel – yang letak kameranya ada di bawah. Hoseok tertawa ditahan, membiarkan Yoongi melakukan semaunya setelah ia melengos pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

 _Selesaikan itu, Yoongi hyung babo!_

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

Jimin belum pulang. Tidak biasanya pria itu pulang larut. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah kalau pria itu tidak pulang sekalipun. Tapi, "…bagaimana aku bisa masuk? Dasar mochi sialan!" geram Taehyung sambil sesekali menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Dia tengah duduk meratapi nasib di depan apartemennya, menunggu pertolongan. Ponselnya bernasib sama sial dengan empunya hari ini, dan ia teringat Jimin baru mengganti password apartemen mereka. Beberapa hari ini Taehyung terlalu sibuk dengan tugas kampus sampai melupakan banyak hal termasuk empat angka terkutuk itu.

Samar-samar terdengar suara dari sebelah kanan. Seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi. Taehyung memperhatikan bulu tangannya. "Tidak berdiri." Gumamnya datar lalu beranggapan kalau suara itu bukan suara hantu.

Taehyung mengikuti sumber nyanyian dan segera tahu kalau suara itu berasal dari apartemen tetangganya. 105. Demi semua makanan di Hongdae, penghuni apartemen sebelah ini adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dimintainya tolong. Tapi lihat sekarang Taehyung berani membuang jauh-jauh egonya, mengetuk pintu apartemen si anak baru.

Suara berisik televisi dan nyanyian itu berhenti, selanjutnya terdengar hentakan kaki seseorang menuju pintu, dan seseorang bersweater putih –dengan harum vanilla- muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh? Sunbae!"

 **.**

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

Ia membiarkan tubuhnya berlatih habis-habisan hari ini dan Jimin bertekad ingin istirahat seharian besok. Lagipula Hoseok juga sudah ada janji dengan teman Jepangnya itu. Karena itu ia pulang hampir tengah malam dan Taehyung pasti sudah tidur. Jimin membuka pintu berusaha tanpa membuat suara gaduh sedikitpun. Ia masuk dan langsung ke kamarnya.

Setelah mandi, ia langsung memakai pakaian seadanya dan mengambil ponsel. Entah angin apa yang membuatnya ingin membuka akun social medianya saat ini. Jimin mengecek komentar-komentar di unggahan fotonya terakhir, sekitar dua minggu lalu. Sebagian besar dari penggemar Hoseok –yang kemudian mengikuti akunnya juga, ada beberapa komentar dari teman-teman sekelasnya, sepupu-sepupunya, dan dari Seokjin.

Hanya lima belas menit dan mata Jimin yang sipit makin mengecil. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan segera memejamkan mata. Sayangnya baru beberapa detik tertidur, ponselnya berbunyi. Itu memang hanya 'bip' notifikasi, tapi berulang-ulang sampai hampir ratusan kali.

Jimin terlonjak duduk dan menyambar ponselnya diujung tempat tidur. Benar saja, ternyata memang ada ratusan pesan yang masuk dan semua waktunya berbeda-beda. "Apa ponselku rusak?" ia mengamati layar, membaca satu per satu pesan tersebut dengan isi kepala yang tak sepenuhnya sadar.

Kebanyakan pesan itu dari Taehyung. Matanya membelalak melihat pesan pertama teman seapartemennya itu beberapa jam lalu dan dengan segera mengecek kamar Taehyung.

Begitu tak menemukan siapapun di dalam sana, Jimin segera menghubungi nomor Taehyung. Meski yang terdengar hanya bunyi mesin penjawab, ia tetap berkeras menghubungi nomor teman pelupanya itu.

Ia melirik sekitar, berusaha tenang, dan berusaha berpikir seolah dia adalah Taehyung. "Kalau aku si bodoh itu~ Kamar 102, tidak mungkin" Namjoon dan Taehyung tidak sedekat itu. Bisa dibilang itu karena hubungan Namjoon dan kakaknya. "…Hoseok hyung juga tidak mungkin" Jimin dan Hoseok latihan di studio dan Yoongi tidak ada disana yang artinya dia tidur di kamarnya –bukan di studio seperti biasa, dan Taehyung tidak mungkin mau pergi ke kamar 103 kalau ada orang itu.

Kemudian Jimin sempat melirik apartemen sebelah kanannya dan secepat kilat menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat. "..eih, apalagi disana. Mana mungkin~" Meski tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahan Jungkook, dia tahu teman seatapnya itu sangat tidak menyukai anak manis di kamar 105.

Mereka punya banyak teman, tapi seperti kata Seokjin, tak ada satupun yang membuat Taehyung mempercayai mereka untuk jadi lebih dari sekedar teman-saling-sapa, apalagi untuk jadi teman-numpang-nginap.

Dia pasrah sekarang. Jimin membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi depan beranda, mengetik pesan untuk semua hyungnya, berharap mereka tahu keberadaan Taehyung. Mungkin bertemu di jalan atau tidak sengaja pergi bersama ke suatu tempat. Apa sajalah, yang penting ada kabar dari Taehyung.

"Sunbae?" Jimin melonjak kaget karena kemunculan-tiba-tiba tetangga sebelahnya, Jungkook. Untung saja kursi ini memiliki kaki lebar dan sandaran kepala jadi ia tidak akan jatuh.

Ia menyuruh Jungkook duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya dan anak itu menurut. "Kenapa kau berkeliaran sudah larut begini?"

"Aku kekenyangan dan tidak bisa tidur. Kau sendiri, kenapa duduk lemas di beranda seperti ini, sunbae?"

Jimin mendesah, sekali lagi merasa khawatir. "Aku sedang menunggu Taehyung. Dia tidak pernah pulang terlambat sebe~"

"Taehyung sunbae? Dia di tempatku." Potong Jungkook.

"Apa?!" _Sialan!_

Sekali lagi Jungkook mengulangi kata-katanya, meyakinkan Jimin. Ia kemudian membawa Jimin ke apartemennya. Ternyata benar Taehyung ada disana. Ia sudah cemas seperti orang gila dan anak bengal itu malah dengan santainya tidur di sofa.

Dengan kasar, Jimin menarik telinga Taehyung. Tapi bukannya terbangun, pria itu malah menepis tangan Jimin dan menggelung tubuhnya ke arah yang lain. Tidurnya pasti sudah nyenyak sekali.

"Tadi dia menunggumu pulang, sunbae. Katanya lupa password kamar kalian, jadi Taehyung sunbae datang kesini." Kata Jungkook menjelaskan.

Merasa putus asa setelah berkali-kali membangunkan Taehyung, akhirnya Jimin membiarkan pria itu tidur disana. Lagipula bagus, kan? Taehyung jadi punya kesempatan untuk mengenal Jungkoook. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" Jungkook mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Sunbae, apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" Jimin menoleh lalu menunggu Jungkook meneruskan. "Jin-ssi dan Namjoon sunbae, mereka itu…"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Potong Jimin, tersenyum melihat wajah lucu Jungkook tergagap memilih kata hanya untuk menanyakan itu. Dia tahu Jungkook pasti sangat terkejut melihat drama dua hyungnya itu beberapa waktu lalu.

"Pa-pacaran?" Matanya membola dan Jimin benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak menyubit kedua pipi anak di sebelahnya. "Ouh! Sunbae!"

Tapi Jimin tak melepaskan tangannya. "Kau ini lucu, persis adikku"

"Jimin sunbae punya adik? Siapa namanya? Apa dia kuliah disini juga?"

Ia kemudian melepas cubitannya, mengelus pipi Jungkook dua kali seolah itu akan menghilangkan bebkas cubitannya barusan. "Aku agak penasaran kenapa Tae-tae kelihatannya tidak menyukaimu. Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama kalian?"

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya, mungkin sedang mengingat-ingat, mungkin juga karena kesal pertanyaannya tak digubris. Tapi Jimin menangkup pipi anak itu lagi dan menyubitnya lebih kuat. "Ah, kau menggemaskan sekali. Aku akan senang sekali kalau punya adik sepertimu. Yah~ meskipun aku sudah punya satu, tapi dia tak semenggemaskan ini."

"Kau berlebihan sunbae."

"Baiklah, baiklah, sudah larut malam. Kau pergi tidur, ya." Jungkook membungkuk sebelum kemudian masuk ke apartemennya. "Selamat malam, Kookie.."

Hanya berselang beberapa menit, apartemen 105 sudah hening dan gelap. Sementara Jimin masih duduk di beranda, memainkan ponselnya sambil sesekali melirik jam di layar.

Sebentar lagi jam satu pagi. Jimin masih menunggu dengan sabar di beranda. Tidak ada suara apapun di sekelilingnya selain suara napasnya sendiri.

Setelah layar ponselnya menunjukkan angka dua-nol-nol baru Jimin menyerah. Dia masuk ke apartemennya dan menutup pintu. Jimin tersenyum karena akhirnya Taehyung menemukan seseorang yang tepat.

.

.

 **BTY2 * BTY 2**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung? Kau belum tidur?"

Yoongi terlonjak kaget, lalu pelan-pelan mengenali sosok yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" Ia kemudian menyadari Hoseok memakai piyama dengan rambut berantakan dan mata merah. "Maksudku, kenapa kau terbangun?"

"Aku lapar." Jawab Hoseok sekenanya. Pria itu menggenggam mangkuk di tangannya dan sendok. "Mau kubuatkan sesuatu juga, hyung?"

Perutnya selalu mempermalukannya di saat-saat seperti ini. Berani-beraninya dia berbunyi hanya karena mencium bau sereal. "Tidak, aku mau masak ramyeon. Kau mau?" Hoseok berbalik dan pergi ke dapur tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat, "Hyung?! Kenapa lama sekali? Ayo cepat! Aku lapar sekali! Serealnya sudah kubuang!"

Yoongi terkekeh lalu dengan cepat memperbaiki letak gorden jendela dan beranjak ke dapur sebelum suara cempreng Hoseok membangunkan semua tetangga.

.

.

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

.

.

Jungkook membuka bungkusan kedua selebar mungkin lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Dia tahu sebentar lagi Jimin akan meledak, memarahinya karena membiarkan dietnya hancur dan bla-bla-bla, tapi pada akhirnya akan memakan cemilan ini juga.

"Apa sejak dulu memang tidak ada ospek di kampus kita?"

"Yap. Dan kurasa ada alasan khusus dibaliknya. Lagipula yang seperti itu tidak terlalu diperlukan di kampus kita." Jimin mengangguk-angguk seolah menyetujui ucapannya sendiri.

Kening Jungkook berkerut tak mengerti. "Apa yang salah dengan kegiatan ospek?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, tujuan dari kegiatan itu adalah untuk menyatukan mahasiswanya. Dan dikampus kita, tanpa ada kegiatan itu pun sudah ada segudang acara dengan tujuan yang sama. Salah satunya ya panggung seni bulanan ini."

Ia ber-aah ria, ikut menyetujui ucapan Jimin lalu mencomot cemilan mereka. Saat akan bertanya lagi, terdengar suara gaduh dari tangga. Hoseok dan Yoongi muncul sambil memapah Namjoon. Jungkook berlari membukakan pintu apartemen 102 dan Jimin membuka pintu kamar Namjoon.

Pria itu terlihat mabuk parah. Ia sedikit penasaran berapa gelas yang diminumnya sampai pingsan seperti itu. Jungkook dengan gesit langsung berlari ke dapur, mencari sesuatu di lemari pendingin.

"Kalau kau cari jeruk nipis, tidak akan ada. Benda itu sudah lama tidak terisi bahan makanan. Sejak Jin hyung pindah, Namjoon selalu makan di luar." Jungkook menoleh. Yoongi sudah duduk di ruang makan, memangku kepala dengan lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Jin-ssi pernah tinggal disini?" ia memandang Yoongi tak percaya.

Sebelum pria itu sempat menjawab, pintu depan terbuka kasar dan Seokjin masuk tergesa-gesa. "Dimana dia? Ada apa dengannya?" Ia langsung masuk ke kamar Namjoon.

Rasa penasaran Jungkook makin besar. Ia mendekati Yoongi dan duduk di depannya. "Sepertinya Jin-ssi cemas sekali."

Yoongi mengangkat kepala lalu menatapnya. "Siapa yang tidak akan cemas kalau mendengar kekasihnya sedang sakit. Hoseok yang membohonginya, padahal anak itu cuma sedang mabuk." Katanya sambil terkekeh.

"Keka-sih?" Jungkook yakin pendengarannya tidak salah. Tapi, kekasih? Namjoon dan Seokjin? Ia yakin sudah mendengar ini dari Jimin sebelumnya, tapi masih saja terkejut saat mendengarnya lagi dari orang lain.

Yang ia lihat, Yoongi mengangguk dan menatapnya dengan pandangan serius –sangat serius. Jadi mereka, Namjon dan Seokjin benar-benar pacaran? _Heol!_ Pantas saja dia merasa aneh setiap kali melihat kedua orang itu bersama.

"Sunbae," Yoongi menatapnya lagi. "Memangnya Namjoon sunbae minum berapa banyak sampai pingsan seperti itu?" katanya prihatin.

Jawaban Yoongi cukup membuatnya terkejut. Pria itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke udara. "Dia memang yang terlihat paling keras, paling jantan, paling berbahaya, yah- kau mengerti maksudku. Tapi dia yang paling payah kalau berurusan dengan alkohol. Namjoon akan langsung mabuk bahkan hanya dengan satu gelas."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah penuh pemahaman. "Kalau mau tertawa, tertawa saja." Sambung Yoongi, tapi ia penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan anak itu.

"Tidak~ Karena aku juga seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Jimin yang datang entah darimana, tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dalam pembicaraan mereka lalu dengan cepat mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yoongi. "Kalau begitu sekali-sekali aku akan membuatmu meminumnya. Aku penasaran melihat bagaimana kau mabuk."

"Wah, Jimin sunbae, kau jahat sekali. Aku akan berjaga-jaga dengan minuman yang kau berikan padaku mulai hari ini." Balas Jungkook sambil memicingkan mata pura-pura marah. "Kau akan menyesal begitu tahu apa yang terjadi denganku saat mabuk, sunbae."

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Setelah memeriksa pesan disana, ia buru-buru pamit dan meninggalkan dua seniornya di meja dapur.

.

.

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

.

.

"Ji-jimin…"

"-hyung, hari ini mau ke studio?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku boleh kesana hari ini, kan?"

"O-oh, ok. Kau mau latihan?"

"Tidak."

.

.

 **BTY 2 * BTY 2**

.

.

fiteuriya : disini taekook ya? aahhhh kurang sreg kalo tae jadi top TT  
lebih suka jungkook yg dominan u,u  
bikin yoongi ngakuin perasaan dia ke jimin dong thor, bikin juga yoongi sakit sesakit sakitnya karna udah nolak jimin, bikin yoongi usaha mati matian buat dptin jimin kkk  
kasian hobie di php in mending sm tae aja, ntar nyesel kalo tae udah sm jk  
oke, next ditunggu

ans: ya say, hhaha tp tetap baca next nya ya say, thankyou

.

itsathenazi : YEAAYY BUAT YOONGI MENDERITAAA!  
Telat ni ah yoongi, orang chimnya udah liat udah kitati ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

Berasa flashback baca bty sambil mengingat ngingat hohoho.

tapi btw kak... aku bingung, kan ini bl, kok di ending... seokjin punya klitoris?

ans : pfft.. maapin ane ya mbah. aku msh gak terbiasa nulis cerita BL ginian, jd ngebayanginnya ya cowo sm cewe. untung aja km ingetin tuh say, tuh dah aku ganti dah.. makasi

.

gglorrsp : wahhh update lagi yeayyyyy

seneng deh tau sisi lain cerita ini, kaya misal NamJin trs scene-scene yg lainnya. duh jatuh cinta sama cerita ini. semoga chapnya panjanggg wkwkwk

selalu ditunggu next chapnya Author-nimmm

ans : hehe yg chap ini kelamaan kan ya? Maap yak. Jangan bosan-bosan yak

.

risaawaw : Lanjut dong kak. Aku udah baca yg pertama dan maaf ngga kasih review hehe jadi sekalian reviewnya disini aja ya. Sebenarnya ceritanya menarik, cumaaaannn kadang nggak ada tanda jedanya jadi suka nyambung kalo baca dan jadi bingung sendiri. Akhirnya dibaca ulang eh baru paham kalo beda situasi hehe. Fighting kak! Aku tunggu lanjutannya

ans : hahaha maap say.. maklumin aja ya, aku masih belajar nulis. Makasi loh udh kasi komen yang begini *thumbs up*


End file.
